Shining Lucky Stars
by Red exorcist5
Summary: 9 heros chosen by the stars to start a rebelion to stop the Jark Matter Shogunate from not only conquering Earth but also the univers
1. Chapter 1 Lucky Brake

_Space, a universe of infinite possibilities. Where all are free to shape their own destiny. This freedom is being threatened by the Jack Matter Shogunate. Their evil grip has taken over all of the 88 Constitution systems. However there is one planet left between them and total control of the universe. Earth._

In the vacuum of space a battle was underway. A fleet of disk like fighter ships were attacking a command ship. Half of the command ship was shaped like a colossal warrior holding a club while the other half was a disk with engines at the back end. The command ship was starting to fall apart.

"Dang it!" the commander of the ship said as he slammed his fist on his control panel. "If the rebellion ends here then there is nothing to stop Jack Matter. All the lives lost, all the planets conquered or destroyed, they'd all be for nothing." The commander then turned to a table behind him. On it was a collection of crystal like orbs of varying colors. He looked at the orbs, then towards the blue planet nearby.

"I must get to that planet first," the commander said as he turned his ship to earth. He tried to keep the ship steady as it flew through the fire fight. Through the bombardment of lasers, one of the blasts caused the glass window of the bridge to shatter and sent the commander flying back. Everything that wasn't nailed down started to get sucked out into the empty vacuum of space. The commander rushed to make sure that the crystal orbs didn't fly out as well.

Unfortunately four of the orbs were sucked into space and headed towards the planet's surface.

"NO!" the commander yelled as he tried to keep the remaining five from suffering the same fate.

"This will not be where the fight for freedom ends," he said as he dug through his coat to pull out another orb. "May luck bring us the heroes we need." He then threw the orb into space before a metal wall came down over the shattered window.

Meanwhile on the planet below, the earthlings eyes were focused on the sky for a meteor shower, unaware of the battle that was really taking place. A girl was observing the meteors through her telescope till several bright lights in the sky caught her attention. "What on earth is that? meteors shouldn't be colored like that," she said as she noticed the white light started to come right towards her. The girl then ducked down as the light crashed right into the ground of her front yard. "Oh my!"

"...and scientists are still trying to determine the location of the mysterious radio waves that were picked up from deep space late last night during the meteor shower..." The news caster continued with her report on the smart phone. The phone belonged to an orange skinned teenage boy with spiky blue hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a shield and lighting on it, and a black jacket over it. The young man was watching the new report while sitting on the steps of Canterlot High.

"Hmm, interested in the great unknown of space, huh Flash?" a girl's voice asked. The voice startled the young man and caused him to toss his phone up. He managed to grab it before it hit the ground. Once the threat of breaking his phone was gone he looked up to the girl that surprised him. The purple skinned girl before him was wearing a light blue blouse with a dark pink vest over it and a bow tie around her neck. She had glasses and her dark hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Oh hey Twilight. I-I didn't see you there," Flash said. His eyes lit up at the sight of the image of beauty in front of him before they grew dull, instantly remembering to keep his emotions in check. Before him was the girl he fell in love with, but at the same time she couldn't be more different of a person. The Twilight he loved was from another world. This was a fact Flash knew all too well.

After a school trip that involved magic and a crazy camp counselor, Twilight had fallen for another guy. The sight of seeing them together made Flash realize that this Twilight would never return the feelings he had. Unfortunately for Flash his heart didn't agree with his mind, and it still holds on to the feelings he had.

He looked left and right to find that they were the only ones there. "Where's Sunset and the others? I'd think you'd want to hang out with them instead on me." He rolled his eyes with a bit of a sad look.

Twilight scratched the back of her head. "They're all running a bit late," she answered. "I thought we could kill some time before class."

Flash took a deep breath before standing. "Well I'm glad to be available," he said as the two entered the school. "So you're more informed about science then me. Do you know why these weird radio waves are so important?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well I don't know too much about it myself," Twilight said as the two walked down the hall.

"From what I understand we may have found the first sign of intelligent life outside of Earth." She turned to Flash, who had a smirk on his face that said "oh really". Twilight rolled her eyes. "You know, besides life from alternate magical worlds."

"You mean real aliens?" Flash asked. "Well I'll just add that to the list of crazy things I've seen."

"Well it's more than just a theory now."

"Why? Cause if magic must be real so are aliens," Flash said with a slight grin.

Twilight took her backpack off and started to dig through it. "Hehe, just have a look for yourself." Flash turned to see Twilight pull some things out of her bag. Flash saw that she was holding a sphere made of some sort of clearish-white crystal. The sphere was held in a metallic frame that made it look like a globe. "Last night during the meteor shower this fell into my front yard. There is no way something like this could be formed in nature."

"What about that pendent you got from camp?" Flash replied.

Twilight pulled out the pendant that she wore around her neck that had a six-point star on it. She looked at it for a moment before putting it back. "Well that's why I brought this thing with me. I was hoping Sunset might know what it is so I'm going to show it to her at lunch."

"Hey Twilight," another girl's voice said. The two turned to see a girl with pink curly hair calling from down the hall. "Come on, class is going to start soon."

"Well looks like I need to go, can't be late now can I," Twilight put the crystal in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "This was fun Flash, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we..." Before Flash could finish he turned to see Twilight running down the hall to meet with her pink haired friend. Flash let out a sigh as her back turned. He looked down to his right hand to see it was clenched in a fist. He closed his eyes for a moment before he threw his fist into the lockers next to him out of nowhere. "Stupid heart, why can't you just let go," he said to himself. His face looked like he was ready to burst into tears. "Why can't you just let go, she's not our Twilight. She's never going to feel the same way. Just let go already." He whispered to himself as he gripped his chest with his other hand.

After a moment he took a deep breath to help recompose himself. Flash turned to the locker to see a big dent where his fist landed. "Oh wow," he said in amazement at what he just did. His attention soon turned from the locker to the ground as he felt something hit his foot. Flash looked to see that it was the crystal Twilight showed him. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. "What is this doing here?" he asked as he glanced down the hall. "I guess Spike must have chewed a hole in her bag."

He started to run down the hall to try and catch up to Twilight to give it back to her, but the bell rang right when he took his third step. Not wanting to be late to class, Flash put the crystal into the pocket of his jacket and turned the other way. "Looks like I'll have to give it back to her during lunch."

In the space outside of Earth's orbit a Jack Matter flag ship was stationed. It was made up of three large spikes within a giant gear with a flag in the center. Within the ship was an alien creature with a large silver head with a gold feather ornament. He was dressed in a green uniform that looked to fit a general. He entered an extremely large room and onto a platform. The general swiped his hand over a large orb that started to glow blue. A large projection of a hooded figure filled the empty space in the room.

"Shogun Don Almage, I have joyous news," the General said as he bowed to the projection.

"Not only have we found the last planet in our conquest but our scout drones have also located a powerful unknown energy on the planet."

"And what about the Kyutama, have you destroyed them yet, Eridron?" the hooded figure asked.

Eridron scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Unfortunately Shogun, The Orion managed to-"

"Fool!" the Shogun yelled as he lifted his head, his eyes starting to glow red as a pulse of energy pushed Eridron off the platform. "The Kyurangers are the one force that can stop us. They must be destroyed before they start becoming a threat."

The projection disappeared as the General slowly got to his feet. He let out a grunt as he left the room to address his troops.

Three periods had passed since Flash and Twilight parted ways. At this point Flash wasn't really paying attention to the class as he tapped his pen on the desk. His focus was more on the crystal orb he had in his jacket pocket. He wasn't all that interested in space stuff, but the idea of real live aliens was just mind boggling. He turned to the window, knowing it was a dead giveaway of daydreaming but doing it anyway.

He was looking at the mostly clear day as his mind wandered till he saw something speed through the sky. Flash just shrugged it off as an airplane or something till he saw more of them fly through the sky and some even heading straight towards the school. It soon became clear that it wasn't a plane but a flying disc with a cannon hanging off the bottom.

The sight of the ship caused Flash to spring up from his seat and raise his hand. " there's an Alien Invasion!" he yelled. All of the other students started to stare at him in silence before they all bursted out laughing. This caused Flash to feel a little embarrassed, but he knew what he saw.

"Mr. Sentry!" The woman in front of the room dressed in the flower print dressed yelled with an unamused face. "Out of all the excuses to use to get out of class I would have expected you of all people to-" she was interrupted by an explosion outside. along with the rest of the class rushed to the window.

Not only was the sky filled with the ships flying all over the place but marching toward the school were a large army of soldiers. The soldiers had gray heads, dressed in full body black suits with either blue, lime, or gray lines. All the soldiers were armed with large daggers. Some of the soldiers were holding flags with a skull like design with claws on top and a vortex on the middle. Leading the charge was the general known as Eridron, holding a halberd shaped like a bow and arrow.

The students were in shock of this invasion. They were used to attacks from magical beings, but never on this kind of scale. Their shock was soon broken when the principal came on the loudspeaker. "Attention students, I ask that you all please stay calm and remain in your classrooms during this state of emergency. I also ask that the following students please come to my office: Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle." After the announcement the students started to talk among themselves.

"I can't believe it, are they really aliens?"

"I hope Sunset and her friends can handle this."

"Those guys look more dangerous than The Dazzlings."

Flash didn't say anything. He pulled out the orb from his jacket. "Is-is this thing somehow connected to those guys? If it is I need to get it to the girls," he thought to himself. Before he could get to the door he saw the seven girls that were called down to the principal's office run out of the front entrance.

The seven girls that were called down to the principal's office confronted the army. However their clothing was much different than a normal teenager. There outfits were very regalia looking and decorated in gems. They all also had pony ears and their hair were styled in a pony tail. A yellow skinned girl with pink hair and a rainbow haired girl had wings. Twilight was in the group as well: not only did she also have wings but her glasses had turned into goggles. "Hey Sunset, do you have any clue what these things are?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but I've seen nothing like this before," the girl named Sunset said. Her hair was a blaze of red and yellow held in place with a sun shaped ornament. "I don't even think this is from Equestria. No way an army this big could come through the portal. Especially with it being protected by the Princess."

"Doesn't matter where they came from. Equestria or outer space, they picked the wrong high school to mess with," the rainbow haired girl said with her arms crossed.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, we've never seen anything like this before," a girl with blond hair said.

The advancing troops stopped as the general slammed the back of his halbert on the ground. "I am Eridron of the Jack Matter Shogunate. I assume you are this planet's champions if you're confronting our army," he said.

Twilight stepped forward to the general. She swallowed, trying to put on a brave face. "I don't know what you mean about champions but we won't let you hurt anyone."

"This is your only chance to surrender," Eridron warned, not looking to stand down.

"Never," Rainbow Dash said.

"Now Rainbow Dash, let's not be hasty," said the white skinned girl with deep purple hair. "Maybe we can negotiate with them."

Rainbow rushed to the purple haired girl. "Look at them Rarity. I don't think aliens interested in peace would bring an army like this."

"Indaver, attack!" Eridron yelled as he threw his arm foot soldiers followed his command as they all charged forward. The seven girls scattered as the army closed in.

The yellow skinned girl with pink hair ducked and covered on the side as several Indavers readied there daggers to strike. Before the they could strike glitter seemed to have fell onto their daggers. The Indavers were confused by the sparkles on their weapons before they started to glow pink and soon exploded. The pink haired girl that met up with Twilight from earlier came in to help up the frightened girl. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I won't let any of these Grays hurt you."

The girl with blond hair punched the ground causing a deep hole. With little effort she she managed to lift up a large mass of earth. She threw the mass at the advancing troops.

Sunset performed a sweep causing an Indaver to fall back, not knowing three more were behind her. They held out their daggers to shoot several blasts of energy at her. Before Sunset could react a large hexagon shaped crystal appeared to block their attack. "Thanks Rarity," Sunset said.

"No problem darling," Rarity replied as she made several more crystals appear to push back more enemies.

Several of the soldiers went flying back as a rainbow colored streak rushed right past them. Rainbow Dash slid back as the group of aliens turned to her. "Hehe, I can knock you guys down all day," she said. Rainbow made another dash threw the crowd taking more of the Indavers out. Before she made it out of the crowd, something hit her in the abdomen. After being knocked to the ground she looked up to see what hit her.

It was a new monster covered in white and green armor. It had a red head with a leaf shaped ornament on the back of it. It was holding a large club and was now pointing it at her. It pulled the trigger causing a fireball to shoot out of one of the ends.

Before it could hit Rainbow, a purple aura formed around her and pulled her away. She ended up landing next to Twilight. "Wow, thanks for the save," Rainbow said as she quickly recovered from almost being blasted. "Where on earth did those big guys come from?"

"I don't know Rainbow," Twilight said as two more of the heavier armored soldiers appeared. They readied their clubs for another attack. An aura appeared on Twilight's hand and the enemies' clubs. With a flick of her hand their weapons went flying. "Hold on girls, I'm going to try and thin out their numbers," she said as she brought her hands together. A pink sphere of energy began to form between her hands and Twilight put all her focus into it. After a few moments she released the energy, creating a shockwave that caused all of the soldiers to fly back. After her attack Twilight ended up collapsing on the ground.

Rainbow came up to Twilight to help her up. "Wow, looks like you overdid it there, huh Twilight." Rainbow said as her friend got back up to her feet.

"We were outnumbered. I felt it better just to hit them all at once," Twilight said, looking completely drained of energy. The other girls came in to see if their friend was alright.

A clapping soon filled the air as the seven turned to see Eridron standing before the stone pillar in the middle of the courtyard. "Very impressive, I've only seen a few champions put up a fight like you did. Unfortunately you all will meet the same fate as them," he said as he grabbed his halbert. He raised it to the sky as a ball of light flew out of the tip. The ball of light soon grew bigger before it bursted into dozens of arrow shaped bolts that rained down onto the girls. When the smoke cleared all seven of the girls were on the ground back in their normal clothes. "Now before I put you all on display I'll ask you all this. What is the mysterious energy we detected here?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sunset weakly asked.

Eridron grabbed Sunset by her jacked and picked her up. He looked at her for a moment. "You, you're different from the others. I can see it in your eyes," he said, coming in close to her face. Sunset tried to put on a brave face before going unconscious. "I'm going to make you tell me what I want to know one way or another." Eridron said as he threw her to the ground, turning away before a bright light covered him and he disappeared as the lower soldiers went to the others.

"Twilight," Flash whispered as he watched Twilight and her friends be bombarded with arrows. He wanted to run out to help but Flash knew he'd be no help at all. He looked down at his hand and opened it to see the crystal he still had. He gripped the orb tightly before his mind went blank and he rushed out of the class.

"Flash, get back here right now. This is a time of emergency," yelled as Flash ran down the hall. Flash didn't listen to her and just kept running.

There's nothing stopping me now. _Whenever we were attacked, I was always on the side lines. Not any more. I'm going to help everyone. I'm- I'm going to help Twilight. Even if she's not the same one I know, I don't care. I don't want to see Twilight hurt, any Twilight_.

Flash ran down the hall nonstop before he bumped into something and fell to the floor. He looked up to find a group of Indavers. He crawled back as the soldiers readied their weapons. _Oh gosh, what was I thinking. I can't take these guys on on my own._ Flash realized as the Indavers closed in. Flash put his arms up, ready for an attack. But before the soldier had a chance to, a hit was heard.

The frightened teenager looked up to see a large figure standing between him and the Indavers with his fist held up high. "Are you ok?" the figure asked as he turned around to reveal a white skinned and very muscular teenage boy. He was dressed in a white collared shirt, black pants and a cap with wings on it.

"Bulk," Flash said in shock. The buff student managed to knock out the remaining two of the Indavers. Once they were down Bulk reached out to help Flash up. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"You're real lucky I was here," Bulk said. The two looked down the hall to see that they weren't alone. The school very quickly turned to chaos with either students in a panic or aliens ransacking the place. "You must be nuts to go out on your own in this madness."

"Yeah didn't really think that through," Flash said as the two of them noticed more troops showing up in front of them. "That was kinda stupid of me to think I could help those girls out on my own."

Bulk cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward. "Well now it look like we're fighting whether we like it or not," he said. Flash looked around and found a broom lying on the floor. He picked it up and held it with both hands. He stood next to Bulk, ready to swing. "Don't worry bro, I got your back."

The two charged forward through the troops. Flash kept swinging the broom with all his might as Bulk just charged through them. Flash tried to figure out a plan in his head as he fought. At this point the plan was just to save the girls, hide and regroup to think up a counter attack to this invasion, if it was even possible. Unfortunately Bulk's strategy of just muscling through the crowd started to fail as the two become overwhelmed. "Um Flash, I think these guys are becoming too much for just the two of us," Bulk said.

"Yeah I see that now," Flash said. The two turned and nodded to each other in agreement that they were both outnumbered and outgunned. Flash then threw his broom, hitting two of the troops as the teenagers ran the other way. The Indavers followed them but the two boys managed to outrun them.

The two turned only to find a dead end hallway that looked more ransacked then the rest of the school. There was a door at the end with yellow caution tape all over it. "Bro we need to hide, fast," Bulk said as his brave demeanor from before quickly turned cowardly.

"I know that," Flash said as he tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. The Indavers were closing in on the two as they heard their footsteps getting louder. Both of their backs were to the wall with very little options left.

When all hope seemed lost and the alien troops were about to turn the corner, good luck shined on the duo. The door that was locked behind them opened and caused Flash and Bulk to fall back into the room. When the Indavers came to the dead end they were confused to not find the teenagers. Not wanting to waste time, the soldiers turned back, unaware of what was happening behind the door.

In the abandoned classroom Flash and Bulk were on the floor, surprised at the lucky break they had. "Are you two ok?" a girl's voice asked. The two looked up to see a girl with yellow skin and green hair. She had an orange blouse with a leaf necklace, a brown skirt, and a straw sun hat.

"Sorry about not opening the door earlier but I needed to make sure you weren't one of those goons."

"It's no problem, we understand," Flash said as he picked himself up. After dusting himself off Flash noticed who she was. "Hey you're Sweet Leaf from the gardening club. What are you doing here?"

"You mean besides hiding from those aliens?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"She's helping me out," another voice said before Sweet Leaf could continue. The three turned to a boy with pale dark blue hair and yellow skin sitting at the desk with his feet up. He had on an orange opened button down shirt and a white undershirt with a blue comet. "You two are free to join my forces as well."

Flash and Bulk looked at each other in confusion at the boys comment. "What are you talking about?" Bulk asked.

"A resistance," the boy said. He took his feet off the desk and slammed his hands on to it. "I want to gather a group of people to fight back against the the aliens. So want to join me and Sweet Leaf?"

Flash and Bulk looked at each other then at Sweet Leaf. "This guy is joking, right?" Flash asked.

"Honestly I'm afraid if he's left alone he might hurt himself," Sweet Leaf whispered.

"I don't need to hear this junk again," a new voice said. This new voice came from another girl who was laying by the window with her back turned to them. She had a sea-foam green vest with dark purple pants. She had purple hair tied in twin tails with teal highlights. She turned her head to give them the stink eye. "If Equestrian Magic couldn't take these creeps out, what chance could we have?"

"Aria!" Flash yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here, and where are the other sirens?"

"I was crashing here before everything went to heck. As for Adagio and Sonata who knows, I ditched them a few days after we lost our magic," Aria explained as she got up and crossed her arms. "I was doing just fine before this dork got here."

"Hey this dork has a name and it's Comet Tail," the boy yelled as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "And are you saying that we're better off just giving up to those invaders?"

Aria glared at him. "It's obvious any fight you can put up will end with you getting your butt kicked, or worse," she said. "Actually now that I think about it you should go in like an idiot."

Comet Tail yelled as he got up and walked towards Aria. "Well, it's better than doing nothing. Someone needs to stand up to these aliens and tell them 'Don't mess with Earth!'"

"And you think a nerd like you, who probably spends all his time reading comic books, can pull that off," Aria said as she stared Comet Tail down. "The Rainbooms had magical powers and lost. Nothing you have is going to come close to taking out one of those grunts, yet alone that boss guy."

"Enough!" Flash yelled in order to stop the fighting. Aria and Comet Tail both fell silent as all eyes were on Flash. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to solve anything. I know we're all scared but this is not the way to handle a situation like this."

"Ok, then what do we do, big shot?" Aria asked, turning her attention to Flash.

Flash's eye shifted before he took a deep breath. "If we do anything we can't do it blindly. The best course of action is to wait for the chaos to die down, then save Twilight and the others. Then we can think about a counter attack."

"So we're going to just wait here for the night," Bulk said. "I don't think we have the gear to pull off an overnighter."

A loud slam pulled everyone's attention to the back of room. Sweet Leaf had thrown a large duffle bag from the storage cabinet onto the ground. "There was an emergency kit stashed here."

The other four stared at Sweet Leaf with the bag in surprise. "Well at less we have some good luck."

Night soon fell on the school. The five teenagers who were camping out in the abandoned classroom soon started to fall asleep. Aria was still in her spot in front of the window. Comet Tail was laying on the desk, using his backpack as a pillow. Bulk and Sweet Leaf were sharing a blanket on the floor. Though it didn't start that way, Bulk had ended up holding Sweet Leaf in his arms like a stuffed animal. Sweet Leaf didn't mind, and even if she did there was no way she could have gotten out of his arms.

The only one who was still up was Flash. He was sitting with his back on the cabinet looking at the crystal he kept this whole time. As he brushed his thumb over its surface he noticed a few things about the crystal. First it was covered in solid markings almost like land masses on a globe. The second thing was that it seemed to have two layers to it with the top one being able to spin freely. Spinning it somehow calmed his nerves.

Flash looked outside and saw seven poles were set up around the base where the school's horse statuses use to stand. Twilight and her friends were tied to each one like trophies. _What am I going to do? Sunset and the others are captured and I'm here. Unable to do anything, like always_ , he thought as he turned his full attention to the crystal.

As the top layer of the orb kept rotating, Flash started to realize that the solid marks started to look like they overlapped to form an image. Out of curiosity he started to rotate the top layer slowly. Soon a click was heard as the markings on both layers came together to form an image of a five point star with three rings coming out of the side. A bright light came from the crystal, causing Flash to shield his eyes with his hand. The light died down, allowing him to look at the orb again before the light started back up. The light kept blinking for a few moments and slowly got faster. Thought raced through Flash's head as the flashing became of that of a strobe light. Without thinking he got up and threw the orb into the cabinet and kept it closed with his back. After a second the room was flooded with light through the small opening of the cabinet.

The light caused everyone else to wake up. "Wha-what's going on?" Aria asked, still half asleep.

"Are we under attack?" Comet Tail followed.

"Bulk, Bulk wake up," Sweet Leaf said as she tried to wake up the big lug.

"To be honest I have no clue," Flash said. "I was playing with some orb and it started glowing. When it started to flash I was afraid it was going to explode."

"And you thought that dinky cabinet was going to stop it," Aria said.

"I panicked ok," Flash replied.

Comet Tail pushed Flash aside. "Well if it wasn't an explosion that light had to come from something," he said as he placed his hand on the handle. The others gathered behind Comet Tail as he opened the door. When he opened it the five's jaws dropped as a white light washed over them. The inside of the cabinet that was mostly empty was now the home of a huge tunnel.

"It's amazing," Bulk said.

"This is some impressive magic," Aria followed.

"How do you know it's magic?" Comet Tail asked.

"How else do you explain it?" Aria replied. She threw her hands behind her head before she walked back to her spot. "Anyway I'm going back to bed."

"Wait I thought you'd be all over this if it's magic," Sweet Leaf said.

Aria just laid back down and closed her eyes. "If it's magic it's no use to me. I don't have my gem or powers anymore so I can't drain it if I wanted to."

Flash just stared into the tunnel, silent for a moment. "You guys stay here. I'm going to see where this goes." He took one step into the tunnel before he felt something touch his shoulder that made him stop.

Flash turned his head to see it was Bulk. "Hey bro, you're not going in there alone."

"I'd rather do this on my own," Flash said.

"Hey I said I got your back and I meant it," Bulk replied.

Comet Tail snuck up behind Bulk. "Count me in too. I want to see where this thing leads."

"If Comet Tail is going I'm going to need to go with him," Sweet Leaf added.

"Thank you my assistant."

Flash let out a smile as he turned back to the tunnel. "Hm ok then, Aria you you hold down the fort then," he said as the four entered the cabinet and closed the door behind them.

"Jeez, who died and made him king?" Aria asked as she tried to go back to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She turned to see the shadows of three Indavers on in the door's window. "Aw crud," she said. As she got up she noticed the doorknob starting to spin. Not knowing what to do, Aria rushed over to the cabinet and entered the tunnel, closing the door behind her right before the soldiers busted through.

Despite the tunnel looking so large, the five only ended up walking for a few minutes. "Hehe, I thought you weren't coming," Comet Tail said, giving Aria a sly look.

"Shut up," Aria replied as she slapped the back of his head. "If those goons didn't barge in I wouldn't be in this crazy place."

"Well it's still nice to have you here," Sweet Leaf said.

"Hold up guys," Flash said as he held up his hand. The group soon approached another door. It looked to be made out of metal with a red horizontal line. "I never thought we'd find something like this here."

Comet Tail pushed Flash to the side with a grin. "Whoa, it looks like a panel on a starship."

Flash stepped forward and put a hand on the door. "Ya know after what we've been through, that doesn't sound too unbelievable." He moved his hand till he found a latch and opened it. He cracked it open to allow everyone to peer inside. The hallway the door led to was all metal with the walls having all kinds of otherworldly details. It was very heavily damaged with wires and sparks coming from the ceiling. The five entered amazed at where they ended up.

"This place it is a total wreck," Aria said as she tried avoid sparks getting in her hair.

"It's a shame, I bet this place would look so cool if it wasn't so damaged," Comet added.

"I hope whoever was here is ok," Sweet Leaf said.

"Is someone there?" another voice asked. The five turned to see a figure standing at the end of the hall. The figure was dressed in a very elaborate red trench coat with shining purple scales, gold shoulder pads, and white fur. The surprising thing about the figure was that his head was that of a dragon with long horns and a large earring on his left ear. "Oh my, where did you all come from?"

The five were silent for a moment. They all weren't sure whether to take this dragon as another threat or not. Flash was the first to move forward with his fist clenched. "A-are you with Jack Matter?" he asked.

"Ahahahahahah!" The question caused the dragon to laugh. "Oh young one, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," he said. He then saw that the door the five entered through was partly open with lights pouring through. "Ah, you are the ones that found the Link-Tama. That certainly explains where you came from. Come with me, I will explain everything somewhere that's not about to catch on fire." He pointed down the hall with the cane he was holding, leading the others down it. Not knowing what else to do, the five decided to follow since it looked like this dragon wasn't a threat at the moment.

The hallway soon lead into a large room. The room had a lower level to it that had a pentagon shaped table in the middle. On the other side of the entire area was a computer panel in front of the window. When the five finally saw the window, all of their faces were of amazement. On the other side of the window was the black void of space with Earth just below them. The five ran to the window to get a better view.

"This is a dream come true," Comet Tail said. The others weren't able to add anything new to how incredible it was.

The dragon tapped his cane on the table to grab their attention. "Welcome to The Offensive Resistance Interstellar Orbiter of REBELLION, otherwise known as The Orion. And I am its captain..." The dragon paused, spun around and posed with both his arms up. Multi colored spotlights that came from nowhere focused on him. "Shou Ronbou!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ronbou," Sweet Leaf said as a friendly greeting to break the silence.

"Rebellion?" Flash asked as he walked to the lower level. "So that means you're fighting against Jack Matter."

"Correct," Shou Ronbou answered, pointing his finger up. "I am the commander of the Kyurangers, the nine chosen heroes of the Kyutama." He then waved his hand over the table to bring focus to five crystal orbs just like the one Flash had. They were in five colors: yellow, green, black, blue, and red.

"Are those things the Kyutamas?" Comet Tail asked.

"Yes they are," Shou Ronbou answered. "I searched the universe for the Kyutama so I may bring them to the heroes that will save the universe."

The others soon made their way down as well. "Hey genius, you're missing four Kyu-whatever," Aria said.

"Very observant. Unfortunately four of them were lost in a battle and fell to Earth. That's when I threw the Link-Tama with them, knowing it will find the heroes I was looking for since I knew I wouldn't get to the surface in time," Shou Ronbou explained.

"Well I'm sorry Ronbou, but we're not the heroes you're looking for," Flash said. "I wasn't even the one who found the Link-Tama. The ones you want are Twilight and Sunset and the others. They're the ones who can fight, not us."

Shou Ronbou just wagged his finger. "That young one is where you're wrong. Luck plays a role in everything and luck is what brought you all here. If you need proof just look at the Kyutama now." Everyone saw that the five orbs were starting to glow.

Out of nowhere a force took all of them. The five each reached out to one. Aria took Yellow, Sweet Leaf took Green, Bulk took black, Comet Tail took Blue, and Flash took red. As soon as they grabbed them a surge of energy started to take their arms. The energy formed into a device mounted on their wrist. The main body of it was a five point star with an oval coming out of the side and an orange part coming out of the other. A black grip led from the device to the palms of their hands. "See, you are all destined to be heroes, and those Seiza Blasters are proof of it," Shou said.

"I-I feel it. This power is intense!" Bulk yelled as he raised both his arms. "YEAH!"

"So with this we can save our friends that were captured?" Flash asked.

"Of course, that what heroes do," Shou answered.

Aria stared at her Seiza Blaster. "Whatever this power is, it's much purer than what I used to use."

Comet Tail let out a chuckle. "Maybe the Kyutama made a mistake. I mean with that whole taking over the world thing you had going on. I really can't see..." before he finished Aria swiftly delivered a chop to the back of Comet's head.

"Comet does bring up a good question Aria. What are you going to do with this power? Try to take over the world again?" Flash asked.

Aria put a hand to her hip. "Listen, I don't like these Jack Matter guys just as much as you. I'll help you idiots till we kick their butts, then I'm ditching you guys."

"Then we'll take you down ourselves if you act up," Flash said as he crossed his arms.

"You can try."

"Alright then, we have a team," Flash said as he turned around. He took the red Kyutama  
and placed it into the Seiza blaster. "Get ready because tomorrow Earth fights back."

The sun started to rise on the battle worn Canterlot High. As the morning light started to wash over the seven girls who were hanging on poles, Eridron approached. The girls started to wake as he slammed his halberd onto the ground. "Wake up vermin, I'm sure you've had enough time to consider your options. Now tell me where is the power I'm looking for."

Sunset groaned weakly as she started to wake up. "Never. W-whatever you're after, I'm not going to help evil like you get what you want."

"A shame," Eridron said. "Very well, we'll just settle for the Planet Jume of your world." He turned around and signed his troops with his finger. "Indavers! Get rid of them as I prepare the Needles." He yelled as he disappeared.

"What does he mean by get rid of us?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Rainbow Dash replied. A group of Indavers and the larger troops called Tsuyoindavers all readied their weapons as they aimed their cannons at the girls.

Before they pulled the triggers however, several colored energy orbs came out of nowhere and knocked all the goons back.

"What in tarnation!?" Applejack yelled. All the girls quickly turned in the direction of the blasts.

It was hard at first due to the sun on the horizon. The only thing they could make out was five figures slowly walking towards them. "Don't even think of hurting any of them!" one of them yelled. The voice yelling was that of Flash Sentry, who was the one leading the group down the road. He was covered in red armor with silver accents. His chest had black and silver armor with a large red star and a red orb on the right side. The Seiza blaster was prominently mounted on his arm. His face was covered with a red helmet that had the image of a lion on it. The lion on his helmet looked as if it was made of the night sky.

One of the Tsuyoindavers managed to prop himself up with his club. "And who are you to command the soldiers of The Jack Matter Shogunate?"

"Who are we?" Comet Tail's voice asked. He jumped up next to the red figure in a simpler suit. The suit he wore was blue instead of red, was covered in fur, had claws on the hands, and had an image of a wolf on his helmet. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"It's only right you know who kicked your butts," Aria's voice said as she pushed the blue figure away. She was dressed in a yellow suit outfitted with a skirt. Her helmet had black fins for the visor with a long spear like addition sticking forward.

Another female stepped forward dressed in green. Her helmet had the image of a chameleon with its mouth open. She had two buns on the top of her helmet that acted as the chameleon's eyes. "We are the new defenders of this world," she said.

"YEAH!" The last figure yelled in Bulk's booming voice as he threw both of his arms up. He was much larger and more heavily armored than the other with the image of a bull on his helmet. The image extended out to two horns on both sides of his head.

Another one of the Tsuyoindaver came out of the crowed of Indavers. "How dare you be so foolish as to think five wannabe cosplayers can stop Jack Matter's power."

"Then you clearly don't know who we are." The red hero said as he pointed to the enemies. He then crouched down, throwing one hand into the air and the other to his chest. "The Super Star!" he yelled. He the stood up straight and gave the thumbs up. "Leo Red!

"The Beast Star!" the blue hero yelled as he swung both of his arms through the air. "Lupus Blue!"

"The Ring Star!" the black hero yelled as he pounded both of his knuckles together before putting his fist to the sky. "Taurus Black!"

"The Stealth Star!" the green hero yelled as she took a fighting stance. "Chameleon Green!"

"The Blade Star!" the yellow hero yelled as she ran her finger along the pointed part of her helmet and then pointed forward. "Dorado Yellow!"

"The Stars of Rebellion!" Leo Red announced as drew a ring in the air with his finger.

"Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!" they all yelled as they posed.

All the captured girls were shocked at the display they saw. The aliens were easy enough to get a grasp on, but no amount of magical disasters could have prepared them for five multicolored warriors claiming to be the heroes of the universe. Yet at the same time they could relate to them.

"Do any of you girls know what's going on?" Sunset asked.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Twilight said.

"I have but they were all Saturday morning shows Sweetie Belle enjoyed watching," Rarity added.

Pinkie was the only one with a big grin on her face and kicking with excitement. "GO GO KYURANGERS!" she yelled.

"You heard her guys," Leo Red said as he pointed forward. "Let's Rocket!"

After Leo Red yelled out his rallying cry the two groups charged at each other. Lupus Blue slashed several of the Indavers with his claws sending them flying. Blue streaks of light followed his hands as he swung his arm around as he fought.

One of the goons tried to swing its dagger at Dorado Yellow. Their attack was interrupted by her grabbing the goon's arm and forcing him to the ground. Another Indaver tried to attack her from behind. However when he swung his dagger down it was caught by Dorado yellow's horn on her helmet. Before he knew what happened the yellow hero grabbed her elbow into the goon's chest.

Several of the Indavers surrounded Chameleon Green. All of them jumped up to swing their daggers down on her. However their attack never hit a target. In fact there was no sign of Chameleon Green anywhere. The troops looked around for her when one of them was knocked to the ground out of nowhere. The others turned to see their fellow soldier before more of them were sent flying till was only one of them was left. The Indaver kept looking left and right before he was knocked out out of nowhere. Appearing out of thin air behind the last Indaver was Chameleon Green. "Wow, this invisibility shore comes in handy," she said.

Taurus Black picked two of the foot soldiers up before he smashed both their heads together and threw them to the side. "Yeah!" he yelled before seeing a Tsuyoindaver ready to fight. "Bring it on!" he yelled as the black hero charged forward. The Tsuyoindaver raised its club before swinging it. Taurus Black caught the club his hands before he started to push back.

Leo Red pointed the orange part of his Saiza Blaster at a group of foot soldiers and pressed the red button on the grip. Multiple spheres of energy came out and hit the goons. He then ran closer to the group before punching one of them. He ducked down to avoid the slash of one of the Indavers and countered with an uppercut. The other rangers regrouped around Leo Red as enemy reinforcements started to show up. "Things are starting to get too hairy here. We need work on saving the others," he said

"Easier said than done," Yellow said.

"Bul..." Red led on before revealing his friends identity. "Black, Green, go save the girls. The rest of us will hold them back." He then pulled a red handle like object and two bladed parts, one with one blade and one with two blades out of nowhere. He then put the three parts together to form a sword. Blue and Yellow both did the same with blue only using the two bladed part to form a claw and yellow only using the one blended part to form a dagger.

 **"KYU SWORD!"**

 **"KYU CLAW!"**

 **"KYU SLASHER!"**

Red swung his sword forcing the enemies back. Yellow used her dagger to disarm as many of the Indavers as she could before delivering a kick to each one of them. Blue held his claw with an underhand grip as he performed a spin move to slash all the troops that started to surround them.

Black and Green ran to the poles that the young girls were chained to. "Don't worry, we're here to free you," Green said.

"Just where did you guys come from?" Rainbow asked.

"That's not important now," Rarity yelled. "Just get us down from here."

"Right," Green said with a nod. Both her and Black pulled out their own red handles. Black pulled out a double bladed part and used it to form an axe. Green held it upside down and unfolded out a long saber like piece.

 **"KYU AXE!"**

 **"KYU RAPIER!"**

Chameleon Green jumped up and swung her rapier to break the chains that had bound Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

Taurus Black gave his axe a mighty swing, breaking the chains for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Applejack and Rainbow both landed perfectly as they fell. "I got ya," the black ranger said as he extended his arms to catch Fluttershy. "Don't worry young lady, I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

The Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers managed fight back all of the troops till only one of the Tsuyoindavers were left. Green and Black rejoined the group as Red pointed his sword at the enemy.

"This is your last chance. Go back to your commander and tell him to leave Earth alone," he declared.

"Hahaha," the Tsuyoindaver laughed at the Kyuranger's demand. "Do you really think you five can do anything? The power of Jack Matter spreads beyond the 88 star systems, And General Eridron will never yield to you."

"Then we'll keep fighting till everyone is free from Jack Matter," Red said. "The Universe belongs to Everyone!"

At this point the monster realized that his doom was assured. He looked around to see the girls who were just freed running to safety. Thinking quick the Tsuyoindaver ran towards the girls and captured one of them. When he turned around the Kyurangers saw Twilight caught between the monster and his club. "Haha, what are you going to do now that I have a hostage," the monster said.

"Coward!" Yellow yelled.

"Not so confident now, are we? Now throw down your weapons," The monster demanded.

Twilight tried to break free but it was useless. "Get off me you creep," Twilight yelled.

"Don't worry Twilight, we got this," Rainbow yelled as she started to run.

"I wouldn't do that, who knows what I'll do if you attack," the Tsuyoindaver said. His words caused Rainbow Dash to stop in her tracks.

Not knowing what to do, the Blue, Green, and Black Rangers all threw their weapons before them. Yellow ignored the demand and tried to charge with her dagger before Green stopped her. "Best to do what he says. We don't want anything to happen to civilians," Green said.

"I can take this guy. So what if she gets hurt, I say it's worth it," Yellow replied.

"That's not how we do things," Green said.

Dorado Yellow gritted her teeth behind her helmet, about to turn her blade on her own teammate. However she dissuaded to go along with it and threw her weapon with the others.

"Hehe that only leaves you Red one. Throw aside your sword or the girl gets it," the monster gloated.

Red was struggling. He tried with all his might to throw away his sword but for some reason he couldn't. Let go, let thought as his body did the opposite and tightened his grip.

 _Are you really going to give up that easily?_ Another voice in his head said. The voice sounded just like him but was more concerned. _You always said you wanted to power to help fight, Now you're going to throw it all away. This is your opportunity to be the hero you always wanted to be. To be the hero Twilight deserves. Even if this Twilight will never have the same feelings you know it in your heart you want to protect her at all costs._

"What are you waiting for Red boy," the monster said impatiently.

"Come on Bro," Black said while Red was still in deep thought.

Leo Red soon snapped out of it and took off running. This surprised everyone, including the monster whom he was running towards. Before the Tsuyoindaver could react the Red Ranger jumped and flipped over him. while in the air Leo Red took the Kyutama out of the Seiza Bleater and into the slot on his sword's handle.

 **"GALAXY!"**

The blade started to glow a blazing red as he held the sword behind his head. " Regulus Impact!" The red ranger yelled as he began to perform a vertical slash. a slash of red energy flew threw the air and hit the monster in the back. The hit caused the Tsuyoindaver to release Twilight, who ran away as fast a she could. Blue sparks began to appear around the monster before he exploded.

The explosion caused Twilight to fall to the ground. When she turned around she saw the red warrior walking towards her. When he got to her he extended his hand to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Nothing permanent," Twilight replied as she grabbed his hand to get up. "I really appreciate you saving us, all of you," she said as both her friend and the Kyurangers came up to them. "Just who are you?"

"We're the Kyurangers," Blue said as he got between the two. "You do understand why we can't show our faces. Ya know, being part of a rebellion and everything."

Pinkie Pie came in as well. "Oh I understand, you have all your friends and family you need to keep safe behind those masks. Ya know I tried to get Rarity to do something like that for us but she said it would mess up her hair and..."

Pinkie Pie was quickly pushed aside by Applejack. "So you're not from earth are ya?" She asked.

"Something like that." Yellow answered.

As they talked the sky started to be swarmed with flying disks again. "Oh no, not again," Rarity said with a frightened face.

The others looked up as well. Sunset turned to the Kyurangers. "Do you guys think you can handle something like this?" she asked.

Leo Red didn't really have a answer for her but knew he needed to tell her something. "We'll try our best," was all he said as he went to consult with the others.

"How are we going to take care of these guys lover boy?" Yellow asked in a condescending tone.

"We can try using our Seiza Blasters," Blue suggested.

"I don't think that will be enough. We need some real muscle to take down something like this," Black said.

Red didn't know what to do as the others tried to think of something. He looked down at the Seiza Blaster on his arm. As he stared at it a red ring started to form around the red Kyutama that pointed to the left. "Guys follow my lead," he announced as he stepped forward and raised his arm to the sky. He then pushed the Kyutama in the direction the ring was pointing.

 **"SEI ZA GO!"**

He then flipped down the grip on the Saiza Blaster and pulled the trigger. A giant red Kyutama formed around him with a seat in it. The giant Kyutama flew into the sky as a red portal opened and a large Lion themed ship flew out of it. The Kyutama entered a port on the Lion's back with the chair turning so it was facing forward.

 **"LEO VOYAGER!"**

"This is unbelievable!" the red ranger said in shock. Looking around he saw two controls in the armrests of the chair. He grabbed the joystick and pushed it forward, causing the Voyager to speed through the sky. The claw like panel on the side of the ship opened up, revealing missiles that were fired at the enemy ships.

"You all heard the guy, let's get in on this fight," Blue said as he and the others performed the same action.

 **"SEI ZA GO!"**

Each of the Rangers were wrapped in the same large Kyutama as Red. Portals of their respective colors opened with more ships flying through. There were two small ships modeled after a yellow swordfish and a green Chameleon, a black tank with a bull's head in the front, and a mechanical blue wolf. Each of the Kyutama flew threw the air and docked in the back of the ships.

 **"LUPUS VOYAGER!"**

 **"TAURUS VOYAGER!"**

 **"CHAMELEON VOYAGER!**

 **"DORADO VOYAGER!"**

"Now this is the muscle I was talking about. YEAH!" Black yelled as he took the controls. The Taurus Voyager charged forward, knocking back all of the enemy ships with its horns.

"My own giant robot wolf. This is a dream come true," Blue said. The blue wolf grabbed one of the ships in its mouth then threw it at another one.

"Amazing," Green said. The mouth of the chameleon opened to reveal a long mechanical tongue. It snaked out to wrap around one of the ships before crushing it.

"Of course I'd get the big fish," Yellow said. The swordfish sped through the sky, squaring ships with the long, blended nose.

The girls looks up in amazement at the battle that was taking place above them. It was something straight out of a sci-fi action movie. "Guess they were better equipped for this then we ever could be," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash was absolutely astonished by the sight before her. "O.M.G. Awesome doesn't even begin to describe this."

"Why don't we get giant robots!?" Pinkie yelled. "Sunset do you think we can get magic giant robots?"

As the girls were focused on the fight they didn't notice the mass of purple smoke behind them. Soon rising from the smoke was one of the Tsuyoindavers, only this one was a giant. The monster took a step forward, causing a boom that caught everyone's attention.

"Oh as if things couldn't get get worse," Sunset said as she and the others started to run.

"Wow, looks like this guys had some more tricks up their sleeves," Blue said.

"Let's take em down," Yellow yelled. The Blue and Yellow Voyagers charged at the monster but were quickly swatted away by its club. "Ah why didn't that work? We handled those guys on the ground."

The red voyager shot more missiles to force it to defend. "I think we need to take a tip from the girls and combine all our power," Red said.

"You can't be serious about all that "power of friendship" bunk," Yellow replied.

"I think we can do it," Green said. "Leo Red I know you have a plan. Please lead us to victory."

"Thanks for believing in me," Red said as he flipped the grip on his Seiza Blaster and pushed the Kyutama to the right.

 **"SEI ZA DOCKING!"**

"DOCKING COMBINATION!" the five Kyurangers yelled.

The red voyager started to fly straight up. The two wing like parts flipped around to reveal two more ports for Kyutama. The green and yellow voyagers flew beside it before docking into the side ports. The ship started to fall as the black and blue voyagers folded into robotic legs and attached to the main body at the ship's thrusters. As the newly humanoid shaped ship landed, the lion head folded down to reveal a human like face. All of the Kyutama started to light up one at a time before all five were glowing.

"KYURENOH"

"Alright guys, all together now," Red yelled. The Tsuyoindaver attacked the giant robot with its club to force it back. KyurenOh knocked it back with its sword formed from the Swordfish. "That club is starting to be real problem."

"I'll take care of it," Green said. The green Kyutama lit up as KyurenOh held its chameleon arm out and its mouth opened. A mechanical whip came out and was flung through the air towards the monster. The whip wrapped around the club before the robot pulled it back. The yellow Kyutama lit up next. KyurenOh raised its other arm to cut the club in half.

"Hey I want in on this action," Blue said.

"YEAH!" Black yelled as the black Kyutama lit up. The treads of the tank leg revved up, causing the robot to charge forward. As it got close the blue Kyutama lit up and KyurenOh performed a roundhouse kick. The claws on the wolf leg extended and slashed the monster.

"Let's show Jack Matter that earth isn't going to fall so easy," Red yelled. He along with the other Kyurangers pushed the Kyutama on their Seiza Blaster back two times.

"Right!" the others yelled.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

All of the Rangers pointed their blasters towards the middle of the robot and pulled the triggers. KyurenOh raised its sword to the sky as energy from the Kyutama were focused into the blade. The Blade was charged with a light that was a mix of all five colors. The robot then performed a mighty slash that caused the monster to fall back before exploding.

Once the last of the invaders were dealt with, the giant robot left behind the school as the Kyurangers made sure everyone on the ground were okay. However the five didn't not expect to be swarmed by a mob of citizens. All of them had their phones out and were taking pictures of them.

"Did you see those guys? Who knew super heroes like these really existed."

"I need to get theses guys on my Picturegram."

"Hey who are these guys?"

Leo Red heard what everyone was saying about them. He realized that unlike all of the magical attacks, news of a giant robot would spread like wildfire. He needed to show to that they were here to protect everyone and inspire hope after something like this. He climbed onto a large piece of rubble and fired his Blaster off at the sky to get everyone's attention. "Attention everyone. I know the attack from The Jack Matter Shogunate was unexpected. But don't worry because the Kyurangers will be the stars of hope that will take the universe back for everyone," he yelled as he raised his arm to the sky. After his speech the crowd of people cheered.

"That was some speech there," Sunset said as the red ranger stepped down. "It's not easy to rally this many people without breaking into a musical number."

"Well ya know hehe, a giant robot helps a lot," Red replied as he threw one of his hands behind his head.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and my friends," Sunset said. "Um, Leo Red was it?"

"It was no problem," Red said. He held up his Seiza Blaster and called his Voyager.

 **"SEI ZA GO!"**

"I'm really sorry to leave a lady like this but I can't stay too much longer," Red said as he ran towards his ship.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again," Sunset yelled. Leo Red nodded through the glass of his cockpit. He then pushed the controls forward, causing the Voyager to fly up into the sky along with the others. "Glad to see we're not the only ones protecting everyone. Hmm, can't help but feel like I've met that guy before."

To be continued...


	2. chapter 2 One Large Step

"It's Eject and Rewind in the morning," the voice of a morning DJ said through the radio on the kitchen counter. "Today we're still talking about those warriors from the stars, the Kyurangers."

It had only been two days since Jark Matter started their invasion. The school grounds were totally ransacked, causing it to shut down for a week. In addition to the news of a full on alien invasion, the heroes that stood against them were making headlines. Social media was a buzz with people talking about what they did and who they might be. Flash, however, didn't pay all of this conversation any mind. He just ate his breakfast of toast and jam with the radio talk show in the background.

"That's right Rewind. Ever since they showed up at Canterlot High, these five have been all anyone can talk about," another voice said on the program. "The big questions on everyone's minds are where these costume clad heroes came from."

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I'm keeping this Rebellion thing a secret," he said as he took another bite of his toast. All of the Kyurangers agreed that it would be better for everyone if they kept their identities a secret. "If everyone knew it was me under that helmet they'd all be swarming my house. Plus..." Flash leaned back in his chair as his mind went back to his first fight with Jark Matter. Specifically the moment he helped Twilight. "I'm afraid of what she'd think of me if she knew I was the one who saved her."

Flash's train of thought was soon broken when he heard the doorbell. He quickly finished his meal, jumped out of his chair, turned off the radio, and rushed to the door. When he opened it he found Bulk, Comet Tail, and Sweet Leaf waiting for him. "Come on Flash, we're going to be late. We need to get to the ORION soon," Comet said.

"Alright, alright," Flash replied as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Can you believe Shou Ronbou is sending us on our first mission off earth today?" Sweet Leaf said with a happy face as the four started to walk towards the school. "I also can't wait to give him this basket from my mom's garden as a welcome to Earth," she said as she held up a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

"Wow Sweet Leaf, that's actually a pretty good idea," Bulk said.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to get to the school. However, most of the grounds were fenced off due to repairs. Typically when school was closed the students wouldn't bother coming near the building, but the school was their only way of getting to the ORION. They approached the fence with the least amount of people around it. Bulk gave the others a boost over the fence one by one. Once they managed to get Bulk over the fence they snuck through the construction equipment to the window that led to the abandoned classroom. They left the window unlocked the last time they were there, so all they had to do was open it and climb in.

"Why couldn't we use our Voyagers to get to the ORION? We wouldn't need to sneak into the school to use the Link-Tama," Comet asked.

"We could..." Flash started as he opened the supply closet. "If you want everyone freaking out about spaceships flying through the sky like it was nothing."

Comet let out a sigh as the group piled into the closet. "I guess you're right, but where's the fun in using this?" he said as they entered.

Once they got to the other side of the tunnel the group entered the hallway of the ORION. The repairs on the ship were done and it looked like a proper star ship now. They walked down the hall to the bridge of the ship with Shou Ronbou standing before the console. "Ah, I'm glad you came, Kyurangers," he said.

"We wouldn't miss it," Flash said.

Sweet Leaf went up to the commander and held up her basket. "Here you go, a gift of the Earth's bounty. Just my way of saying welcome to our planet," she said.

Shou took the basket with a smile on his face. "Thank you Sweet Leaf. This will make a great hot pot for dinner tonight," he said. Sweet Leaf smiled as well at the sight of the dragon enjoying her gift.

The doors to the bridge suddenly opened, causing everyone to turn to see Aria. Her hair was a mess and was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her eyes were half asleep as she shuffled to one of the panels to the side. She pressed one of the buttons and a after a few seconds a small door opened to dispense a mug of coffee. She took a sip from the mug before turning to see the others. "Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We're going on our first mission as Kyurangers," Comet answered.

"Cool, have fun with that," Aria replied as she shuffled back to the door.

"You're coming too Aria," Shou said before Aria could leave the room.

Aria turned back with a groan. "Do I have to?"

Flash let out a snicker as he crossed his arms. "Your a Kyuranger too Aria. That's the whole reason why you're living in here and not in some broken down shack."

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment as she wasn't ready to deliver a snarky remark. "Uh fine," she said. She then chugged her coffee in one go before throwing the empty mug to the side. "At least let me get dressed first." The others nodded as Aria left.

"Alright Kyurangers, let's get down to business," Shou said as he pointed his cane at the center table. An image of appeared above the table like a hologram. The image was of a triangle diagram that was divided into four parts filled with monsters. "Our enemy is the Jark Matter Shogunate."

"That much we know," Flash said. "We also know that Earth is the last planet yet to be conquered by them. And we assume they're interested in the Equestria Magic which they don't know even exists."

"Very good Flash," Shou said as he pointed to the top of the triangle. "Their leader is the Shogun, Don Armage. Below him are the Karō who govern the star systems, like Eriedrone. The Malistrate are the ones sent to conquer and control the individual planets. Is everyone following so far?"

"Yeah," Bulk said in a quieter tone than normal.

"So wait, according to this chart we only fought the grunts of the army," Comet added. "That means we barely put a dent in their forces."

"Yes, but our mission today will hopefully aid in our efforts agents Jark Matter," Shou explained. He turned to the console of the ship. He then pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses and put them on. "Hold on tight. I'm sure this will be a new experience for all of you."

Not knowing what will come next, everyone grabbed onto anything within arms reached and held on for dear life. The commander grabbed one of the levers and pushed it to fill throttle. The view of stars outside turned into streams of speeding light as the ORION took off at incredible speeds. Everyone was surprised as they all were pushed back from the speed. The feeling of the G-force only lasted for a moment before the ship suddenly stopped and everyone fell to the ground.

"Welcome to the industrial planet Zigama," Shou said as he turned back to the others. Many of the humans' heads were still spinning after their trip through hyperspace.

The doors slammed open as a fully clothed and angry Aria barged in. "Somebody better explain why I was just pinned to my wall!" she yelled before she noticed the new view out the window and calmed down. Once the others recovered, they joined Aria in the surprise. The planet they saw was different from Earth and had mechanized rings around it.

"Oh my gosh, it's another planet. It's another planet!" Comet yelled in excitement.

"Kyurangers, your mission starts now," Shou said as he raised his cane. "Go down to the planet and find one of the rebellion's agents. Once you find him, you need to retrieve the package he has and bring it back here."

"Awww, it's just a retrieval mission," Comet said, disappointed. "I thought we were going to free this place."

"You need to start with the light weights before you move onto to the heavy stuff," Bulk said as he patted Comet on the shoulder.

Flash led the the others threw the double doors. "Come on guys, lets get this party started," he said. The Rangers all boarded their voyagers and made their descent to the planet surface.

* * *

Within a room filled with all manner of gold and treasure, several Indavers were walking through with serving trays. In the middle of the room was a large lizard-like creature dressed in a red coat and blue and gold accents. The lizard creature was sitting on a throne and was looking at over a wanted poster of the five Kyurangers. "My my, these Kyurangers would fetch me quite a large sum," he said with a big grin. This was the Malistrate of Zigama, Gamettsui.

* * *

The Kyurangers all landed near a bazaar. Unlike the people on Earth, this planet paid their voyagers no mind. In fact the whole planet looked like it was populated by all kinds of aliens. The Earthlings were speechless at the sight of all the different species they were seeing. Comet Tail especially was excited at the sight. "Wow a real alien bazaar. It's like we really are in a sci-fi movie. Not to mention all the aliens." He said with a grin.

"Hey isn't Aria an alien?" Sweet Leaf asked. "After all she's from Equestria not Earth."

"I guess you're right Sweet Leaf," Flash answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aria followed.

Sweet Leaf put on an innocent face and waved her hands. "Nothing, nothing, just an observation since we're bound to find others who aren't from Earth."

"Yeah well Equestria's not too interested in life from other planets like you guys are," Aria said. "Anyway, let's get back to looking for this agent."

The group continued through the bazaar with all manner of other worldly goods being sold. They ended up walking for hours before they agreed to take a break. "I'm starting to get hungry," Bulk said.

"Um, no offense to the planet, but I don't really trust this place for food," Flash said as he turned to a food stand that seemed to be serving plates of blue slime.

"No, no please, I need that to support my family," a new voice yelled. The Earthlings turned to see a group of Indavers walking out of a shop with large sacks in hand. Following them was a large, blue man in overalls with three horns on his head. "The taxes are bleeding us dry. Soon we won't be able to buy food or keep our home."

"Looks like Jark Matter has this planet in its clutches as well," Sweet Leaf said.

Flash nodded. "We need to help them," he said. Before anyone could stop him he ran off. The others followed, thinking Flash was going to get himself hurt. "Alright Jark Matter, leave these people alone or else."

The Indavers looked confused for a moment before pulling out their daggers. "Flash, I don't think these guys are in the mood to act friendly," Comet said.

"I thought we were trying to keep a low profile," Sweet Leaf added.

"Sorry but I just can't help it when the helpless cry out," Flash said with a cocky grin. Ok I might be letting this Kyuranger thing go to my head, but at least I'm helping people.

The group of five held up their arms to show off the matching metal bands they all wore. In a flash of light the bands transformed into their Saiza Blasters. They all pulled out there Kyutama and spun the surface till the incomplete images were complete. "Cosmic Slide!" they all yelled as they inserted the Kyutama into the blaster before pushing the Kyutama forward and flipped out the grip.

 **"LEO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"LUPUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"TAURUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"CHAMELEON KYUTAMA!"**

 **"DORADO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

The five swung their arms over their heads before pointing their blasters to the ground and pulled the trigger on the grip. "Star Change!" they all yelled as star shaped symbols in their respective colors appeared on the ground. Stardust filled the air and constructs of their constellations formed in front of them. The constructs then passed over their bodies and formed their battle suits, and a bright light shined forming their helmets. The soldiers were surprised by their sudden appearance and were quickly prepared to attack.

"Who are these guys?" the large man asked.

Leo Red struck first, punching one of the soldiers to the ground before raising his fist to the sky. "The Super Star, Leo Red!" he announced.

Lupus Blue jumped high towards a wall, kicked off the wall to gain more height and landed on one of the Indavers, forcing him to the ground. "The Beast Star, Lupus Blue!" he yelled. Once the enemy was down, Blue raised both his claws before performing rapid slashes on the Indaver's body.

"The Ring Star!" Taurus Black yelled as he picked up one of the grunts over his head. He then spun around several times before slamming the Indaver to the ground. "Taurus Black, Oh Yeah!"

Chameleon Green kept side stepping to avoid attacks. The goons were getting more frustrated as their attacks kept missing. One last lunge allowed the girl the opening she needed to perform a kick and knock it back. "The Stealth Star, Chameleon Green."

"The Blade Star," Dorado Yellow said as she swung her leg to kick one of the Indavers in the head. She ducked to avoid an attack from another enemy. She slipped to the side of it before performing a chop to the Indaver's neck. "Dorado Yellow."

"We're the Stars of Rebellion," The Red Ranger said as he hit the soldiers back. "Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!"

As the Rangers fought, they were being spied on by a cloaked figure. The figure held out a wanted poster to match the picture of the five Kyurangers with the five that were fighting in front of her. "Hmm, the Kyurangers. Looks like today is my lucky day."

It didn't take long for the Kyurangers to send the last of the goons running. Once the Indavers were cleared, the five Kyurangers transformed back. The Rangers then turned to see the large man along with two children who looked similar to the man. "Thank you, thank you," the man cried in happiness.

"It was nothing," Comet Tail said with a smile.

As Comet Tail and the others talked with the alien man, Flash was to the side looking up at the large tower with a ring around it in the middle of the city. "That looks like one of the Jark Matter ships. Is that what they use to destroy planets?"

As Flash observed the giant tower he didn't notice the figure running toward him. Before the two knew what was going on the cloaked figure tripped over Flash. "Oh I'm so sorry about that," the figure said. When Flash finally managed see who it was that fell on him he saw a green skinned girl with black hair.

"I-it was nothing," Flash said as he dusted himself off. "I'm kinda use to it by now."

"Well I didn't mean to get in your way," the girl said as she picked herself up. Anyway I need to get going," she said as she ran off. Flash just waved goodbye as she turned down an alley.

"Jeez, how gullible can you be?" Aria asked. Flash turned to see her with her arms crossed and an unhappy look.

"What are you talking about?" Flash replied.

"You got played, lover boy," Aria said as she slowly walked towards him. "Odds are she swiped your wallet while you were down."

"And what makes you say that?" Flash asked.

Aria looked at him with an unamused face. "Do you really think a girl tripping over a boy like that is normal?"

"Well..." Flash started as he thought back to all the times he came in contact with a girl that way. After a moment he reached for his pocket to find that something was indeed missing. "Dang it, she swiped my wallet while I was down."

He then started to run after the girl. "Tell the others I needed to get something back," Flash yelled.

Aria just let out a sigh as he went back to the others. "What a dork."

* * *

The green skinned girl quickly ran down the dark alley. Once she made sure she was in the clear, she pulled out the black wallet she pick-pocketed. She dug through the main pocket to find the green paper money inside. "Dang it, why in the Libra system would those guys carry around play money. This stuff is worthless."

Flash soon came running by looking winded. "Stop... I just want... my wallet back... I won't be mad... if you just give it back," Flash said as he tried to catch his breath.

As the girl noticed the boy, her frown turned into an evil grin. She turned and ran into Flash's arms. She then looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry for that sir," she said. Flash was very confused with the situation in front of him. "I-I had no choice. The Malistrate, Gamettsui's taxes are hurting the whole planet. I only stole from you to help my poor family."

Flash didn't know what to do. he wasn't happy that this girl was stealing from him, but it was plain to see she was in need of help. "I sorry, I just wanted my wallet back. I didn't know about your family. Are the taxes here really that bad?"

"Yes they are," the girl said with tears in her eyes. "Gamettsui loves nothing more than money, and he will bleed the planet dry to get it."

"That's terrible," Flash said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well maybe. You were one of those people that helped that old man, right?" she said as she turned to Flash.

"Yes, We're the Kyurangers. Where the ones fighting against Jark Matter," Flash said.

The girl's face lit up. "Then you can help. If we can get that Needle we can save the whole planet from Gamettsui's oppression."

"Wait, what's a Needle?" Flash asked.

The Girl pointed to the large tower Flash was looking at before. "Its Jark Matter's base of operations."

"I see. Well saving planets is our main mission, so I guess I will help you out, um..." Flash trailed off.

"My name is Shifty, Shifty Shadows," the girl introduced herself.

"Well Shifty, my name is Flash Sentry and I'd gladly help you out." he replied as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Well Flash," Shifty said as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go save this planet."

* * *

Once Aria told the group that Flash had gone, the others went on without him. The four found themselves under a bridge. "Look over there," Sweet Leaf said as she brought attention to a shady looking figure sitting on a bench. The team tried the best they could to be as discreet as possible as they approached the figure.

The figure was dressed in a pair of black pants and hoodie. His face was hard to see with the mask covering his mouth. The only detail that was visible were his eyes that were glowing a solid blue. "What do you want?" the figure asked in a digitized voice.

"Um are you the guy we're looking for?" Comet Tail asked.

"That depends," the masked fighter let on as he stood up. "What does the name Ronbou mean to you guys?"

"He's the one that sent us," Aria said.

"Then you're the guys that get this," the figure said as he threw a small bag at the group. Bulk was the one who managed to catch it. As soon the delivery was made, several Indavers appeared on the bridge with Eriedrone joining them. "Crud, I didn't think I'd be found out so quickly," the figure said as he started to run away.

"I knew if I followed one of your spies I'd run into you pests," Eriedrone said as he pointed his halberd. "Now prepare to atone for you crimes."

"Wait haha,what are you talking about," Sweet Leaf said nervously.

"I'm talking about how that rebellion spy led me right to the Kyurangers," Eriedrone said as he held up a wanted poster with all of the Kyurangers' helmets on it.

"It was a set up!" Bulk yelled as they were soon surrounded.

"Wait, if there's a bounty on our heads, then that means," Aria whispered to herself as she had a realization. "Lover boy." Before the others could react, Aria sprinted away from the others.

"Aria," Comet yelled before his view of his friend was blocked by a wall of troops. "Alright then, we've handled these goons, no problem before," he said as he pulled out his Kyutama and spun the globe to form the wolf image. The others did the same as they prepared their transformation.

 **"SAY ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!"

In an instant Comet, Bulk, and Sweet Leaf were transformed into their Kyuranger forms. The Indavers charged towards the group as the Rangers pulled out there Kyuza Weapons.

 **"KYU CLAW!"**

 **"KYU AXE!"**

 **"KYU RAPIER!"**

A large amount of Indavers swarmed the three. The Kyurangers all managed to fight them all back. Black performed a vertical strike onto one of the soldiers to push it into another soldier. He then took the black Kyutama out of his Saiza Blaster and put it into his Axe.

 **"GALAXY!"**

"Aldebaran Impact!" Black yelled as a dark purple energy covered his axe blade. He held the weapon back before performing a mighty swing. A slash of energy went flying and started to spin in an arc like a boomerang. The energy slash hit a large amount of enemies at once. "You guys need to train more, YEAH!" Black yelled.

Green clashed blades with the soldiers. Their overwhelming numbers forced the ranger back. The green ranger was forced to jump back onto the bridge. "This is for that family we rescued," she said as she took her Kyutama and placed it into her weapon.

 **"GALAXY!"**

A green energy took her sword's blade. She held her free arm behind her back as she readied her attack. "Hamillion Impact!" she yelled as she thrusted her sword forward. Her blade transformed into a whip that stung all the Indavers that stood before her.

Blue used his claw to to make wide slashes as he was quickly surrounded. He jumped up high to break free from the crowd and landed just a few feet away. "Oh yeah, I've been waiting to perform my own finisher," Blue said as he did as the others and placed his Kyutama into his claw.

 **"GALAXY!"**

The claw glowed in blue energy as he performed a large horizontal slash. "Lupulus Impact!" he yelled. The large slash turned into dozens of arks of energy that flew wildly all over the area. "Now that's how a real hero finishes a hoard of enemies."

Eriedrone was not happy with the fact that even with missing rangers the Kyurangers were still beating his forces. "You Kyurangers are so annoying," he announced as he advanced towards the Rangers.

"We aren't as weak as those goons you threw at us," Black said as he pointed his axe at the general.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate the power of a Karō," Eriedrone said as he pointed the head of his halberd at the rangers. The Kyurangers rushed toward Eriedrone, but each attack they threw at him was countered. "Enough of this foolishness," he yelled. The bow-shaped head of his weapon grew into a full bow made of energy. As he aimed it he pulled back the bowstring as an arrow formed. The Karō then released the arrow that instantly bursted into multiple bolts that hit the three.

The three Rangers were thrown back after the blast. Lupus Blue's Saiza Blaster made a calling tone. It was Shou Ronbou who was calling. "Did you get the package?" he asked.

"Yeah but Eriedrone attacked us," Green said as she slowly got up.

"Also Flash and Aria gone and ditched us," Black added.

"Retreat for now," Shou said. "You're too undermanned to fight someone that strong. You have the package and that's what matters."

After the attack they just survived, they decided to follow Shou's orders and pushed their Kyutama to the left.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

Their Voyagers came flying by to give the Kyurangers the escape they needed. Eriedrone clutched his hand in anger. "I will destroy those Kyurangers."

* * *

Flash and Shifty both sneaked into a large warehouse. Flash didn't really know what this had to do with saving the planet. He assumed it had to do with Jark Matter's supplies or where the Malistrate stored all of his stolen wealth. Either way he knew that Shifty had a plan.

"Ok, think you can scout ahead to make sure there's no danger?" Shifty asked.

Flash readied his Saiza Blaster. He looked left and right to check if the cost was clear. Flash then ran further into the room, ready to shoot with his blaster should the need arise. "There's no one here," he yelled back at Shifty.

"Just as I hoped," Shifty said from behind. As soon as Flash turned around to see Shifty, an  
electric shock overtook his body. The shock caused Flash to black out. The last image he saw was Shifty holding a stun-gun. "Hehe, easiest thirty-thousand credits I've ever earned. I hope for their sake your whole planet isn't as gullible as you are."

* * *

Flash didn't know how much time had passed before he eventually woke up. When he did, he discovered that he was chained up and hanging from the ceiling. The young man tried to struggle his way out to no avail. "Just my luck," he said as he let out a sigh.

"Hahahahaha!" a menacing laughter filled the room. Flash turned to see the laughter was coming from a large lizard-like creature accompanied by Indavers. The lizard was the Malistrate of the planet Gamettsui. "Getting you may have cost me a little bit of cash, but the huge reward will get it back and then some."

"Wait, reward. That means Shifty was never interested in saving this planet," Flash realized in shock.

"Don't be surprised," Gamettsui said as he wagged his finger. "I've seen stuff like this all the time. If the price is high enough anyone will betray their planet. And just one of Jark Matter's most wanted enemies will be quite the gain. And the other four will follow," he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You're not going to get away with this. My friends will save me," Flash said.

"Oh I'm counting on it," Gamettsui said with a large grin on his face. Flash continued to try and escape his bonds, till he heard the sound of something breaking and immediately fell down. When Flash landed, he looked up at the ceiling to see a Kyu Slash stuck up there. "What the!?" the Malistrate yelled in confusion. "Make sure he doesn't get away."

The troops followed the orders and ran to secure their prisoner. Once the Indavers got close to Flash they were hit by yellow orbs of energy. Flash turned to the side to see Dorado Yellow running towards him. "Aria, I'm really glad you found me, but how?"

"I saw one of the wanted posters," the yellow ranger said as she freed Flash. "I should have known that con artist would have tried something like this. I would have done the same thing."

"So why didn't you?" Flash asked as he was soon freed.

"Cause as mean as I am, I wouldn't do something like that. I have my integrity. I mean Adagio gave me plenty of chances to stab her in the back and I didn't," Yellow said as she stood up. "Now hurry up and get ready to bust some heads."

Flash nodded as he threw the chains to the side and pulled out his Kyutama.

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!"

Flash quickly transformed into his Leo Red form. "Let's Rocket," the red ranger said as he started to fight off the goons. The Indavers managed to force the two rangers outside. "Eat this," Red yelled as he pulled out the pieces of his Kyuza Weapon.

 **"KYU SWORD!"**

In one swing Leo Red managed to send all of the soldiers flying. Yellow kicked one of the soldiers to the ground before grabbing his leg and swinging him into the other goons.

"You friends came sooner then I thought, not that I'm complaining," Gamettsui said as he came into view.

"Listen chubs, if anyone is going to make a profit off any of these idiots it's me," Yellow said as she pointed her blaster at the Malistrate.

"You're a feisty one," Gamettsui said. In one motion he swung his tail that extended out to smack Yellow into a wall.

Red rushed the monster with his sword, only for the weapon to be knocked out of his hands by Gamettsui's tail. When the sword was hit, it was stuck in the wall only a few inches from Yellow.

"Hey, watch it," Yellow yelled.

"Sorry but I don't have control over that," Red said as he shot off his blaster. The Malistrate stumbled back before he readied to swing his tail again. Before the extended tail could hit the red ranger Yellow came in to kick it out of the way.

"Care to give me a lift," Yellow said as she held out a chain that was laying on the side.

Red just nodded as he crouched down with his hands out. When the Malistrate recovered he saw the Yellow ranger jump high into the air. She flew over the the monster and performed a spin mid air. The chain she was holding fell around Gamettsui. When the ranger landed, both her and Red pulled the chain tight to bind the monster. "Not so fun on the reverse of this isn't it," Red said.

"Please, please, I'll pay you anything, just don't hurt me," Gamettsui begged.

"Sorry, not interested," Yellow said as she and Red pushed the Kyutamas on there Saiza Blasters back two times.

 **"GALAXY!"**

Energy started to form large spheres at the ends of their blasters. "All-Star Crush!" The two yelled as they pulled the trigger on their blasters. Gamettsui just kept begging for his life before he was destroyed in the crossfire of their attack in an explosion.

"I really appreciate you saving me Aria," Red said as he ran up to his team mate.

"Yeah well don't get any funny ideas. I just saved you cause we need you in the rebellion," Yellow said with a sour look under her helmet.

As the Rangers talked, they didn't notice the black box with Jark Matter's logo was still intact in the Malstrum's remains. The box bursted, releasing a mass of purple smoke. Within seconds the Malstrum Gamettsui was revived and started to grow into a giant. "I've hit the big time now," he announced.

"Great, that's just what we need. The Malstrum grow giant when we defeat them," Yellow complained.

"Don't worry, we know what to do now," Red said as he held up his Saiza Blaster. "Guys we have a big problem down here."

"We're on our way Flash," Comet Tail's voice said from the communicator. After that Leo Red and Dorado Yellow pushed their Kyutama to the side to summon their ships.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

 **"LEO VOYAGER!"**

 **"DORADO VOYAGER!"**

As the giant Kyutama formed around the two, their voyagers flew down from the sky along with the Chameleon, Torus, and Lupus Voyagers. Once the Kyutama were docked, the five ships flew straight for Gamettsui and the large needle in the middle of the city. "Alright guys, not only are we going to stop this guy, but also we're going to save this planet once and for all," Red said through the comm link with the other Voyagers.

"Right," the others said as they all pushed there Kyutama to activate the computation.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

The five voyagers took their position like last time. The Swordfish and Chameleon formed the arms, the Bull and Wolf formed the legs, and The Lion formed the head and torso.

 **"KYREN-OH"**

"Alright, time to pay, creep," Red yelled as the giant robot swung its sword arm.

"Hehe nice quip Flash," Blue added as KyurenOh performed a punch.

"Focus boys, this guy is stronger then the guy we fought last time," Green said to the others.

"I still owe you for what you did to me," Gamettsui said as he pulled out blaster and shot bolts of energy at the robot. Each off the bolts ended up hitting the spheres on KyurenOh's body that caused the limbs to break apart.

"Dang it, this guy is smarter than he looks. He knew where to hit us so we'd fall apart," Blue said as a layout of KyurenOh appeared on his screen.

"Then we'll just have to hit harder," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama again.

"That how I roll, YEAH!" Black added.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

The voyagers combined again but this time Green's and Yellow's Voyagers formed the legs and Blue's and Black's formed the arms.

 **"KYUREN-OH"**

Before The monster had a chance to fire again, KyurenOh punched the blaster out of his hand. The giant robot then punched the Malistrate repeatedly and forced him back. "You're going to pay for all the lives you ruined in full," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama back twice.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

Each one of the large Kyutama started to glow. After the five pulled the trigger, the Kyutama fired large blasts of colored energy at the monster, destroying it once and for all.

"We did it guys," Green said happily.

"It's not over yet," Yellow added as she pointed to the needle.

"No problem," Black said. The giant robot slowly walked towards the large tower. The robot grabbed onto the Needle with both its arms before lifting it up out of the ground. The robot then turned around and threw the Needle far into the sky.

"Take it in guys, we just saved our first planet," Red said as he layed back in his chair.

"This is so awesome," Blue followed.

"Now everyone doesn't need to worry about their planet being destroyed," Green added.

"How does it feel to do some good Aria?" Black asked.

"Shut up," Yellow said.

* * *

When the battle was over the five rangers returned to the ORION. The teenagers were very tired from their off-world trip. When they got to the brigade Shou Ronbou was waiting for them. Flash was the first of the Rangers he looked at. "Flash, that was rather irresponsible of you to just go off on your own," Shou said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I let that con artist take advantage of me and got captured because of it," Flash said as he tilted his head down.

"Yes, you have a kind heart Flash but people will try to take advantage of that. I hope you learned somethings from all this." Shou said as he crossed his arms. "The good new is you not only retrieved the package but also freed this planet."

"Speaking of the package, what is this thing?" Bulk said as he threw the bag onto the center table.

"Behold," Shou said as he opened the bag and poured the contents onto the table. The bag was filled with Kyutama in all kinds of colors.

"More Kyutama!" the five said at the same time.

"Yes but these Kyutama won't transform others into Kyurangers. Using these in your Saiza Blasters will provide you with even more powers," Shou explained, holding one of the blue Kyutama up.

"Well this was a fun adventure," Aria said as she crashed on a couch. "I am so wiped from saving Flash's butt."

"Hehe yeah," Flash replied as he took a soda from a wall panel. "How long are you going to hold that over me?"

"Eh, depends," Aria said as she swiped the soda from Flash and took a sip from it.

"So are all our missions going to be like this?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Who knows," Bulk answered as they all looked out the window into space.

* * *

It was night in the small town of Canterlot. The streets were quiet with the exception of two teenagers exiting the movie theater. The boy had navy hair, suspenders and thick glasses while the girl had a long dress with her purple hair tied in twin tails.

"That movie was great. I never thought a movie based on the Blast Master comics would be so amazing," the boy said.

"I liked it too, even though I never read any of the comics," the girl replied.

All of a sudden the pair heard a noise from the alley they were passing. The two stopped to see what it was. The boy slowly walked forward only to see a Tsuyoindaver waiting for him. "Hehehe looks like it's past your curfew," the monster said as he raised his club. Before he could do anything however a long scorpion like tail wrapped around the Tsuyoindaver and pulled him back into the darkness.

The two teenagers couldn't see anything but heard fighting going on. After a few moments another figure walked out still hidden by the shadows. The only thing the two could make out was that he was wearing similar armor to the Kyurangers.

"Thanks a lot," the boy said a little figure didn't say a word and just nodded before sliding back into the shadows.

"Oh my goodness, is that a new Kyuranger?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, but people need to know about this," the boy replied as he pulled out his phone.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 The Sixth Star

"Things may come and things may go, things go fast and some go slow..."

The band soon ended their song. The school had only just reopened that day and the students were ready to get back to their normal lives. the Rainbooms, a band formed by the seven magical girls who tried to fight Jark Matter, were happy to have band practice proper in the music room.

"I see we're performing great as always," Rarity said.

"Glad to see even an alien invasion isn't enough to get us off our game," Sunset followed as she put down her guitar.

"Nothing can stop an awesome band like us," Rainbow said as confident as ever.

"Glad to see being captured didn't hurt your conference Rainbow Dash," a male voice said. The girls turned to see Flash standing in the doorway with his own guitar. The young man was accompanied by two other boys. One of them was a large boy with green hair, an orange shirt and fingerless gloves. The other had black hair with a white vest and sunglasses.

Rainbow just put her hand on her hip. "Yeah well we're used to magic problems, not stuff from outer space," she said as her friends all let out a laugh.

"So what brings you guys here?" Pinkie asked as she leaned over her drums. "You boys want to hang with a few cute girls."

Flash let out a sigh as he walked over to a clipboard that was hanging on the wall and showed it to the girls. "It's the Flash Drives turn to use the practice room," he said as he pointed to the band's name on the timesheet.

"You girls aren't the only band here at CHS," the green-haired boy said as he pulled out his own drum sticks. "I have a mighty need to ROOOOOOOCK!" he yelled.

"Plus Drum Roll's grandma said we can't use her basement anymore to practice," the glasses-wearing boy added.

"Oh, sorry about that," Fluttershy said. "I guess we just lost track of time. Things have just been so chaotic lately, it nice to just do what we always do."

Applejack packed up her bass and was the first of the girls to rush out. "Well I hope you boys have fun but I really need to get going. I need to help my cousin Braeburn get out of his "doomsday shelter". Boy has been held up in there since this invasion thing started," Applejack said as she rushed out.

"Speaking of invasion, I'd like your opinion on something Flash," Twilight said as she walked over to the blue haired boy and pulled out her phone. She showed a news page that showed the shadow of a figure with a Scorpio tail. "I'm sure you've seen this image around."

"Oh, you mean that thing about how Micro Chip and Starbright were saved a few nights ago." Flash said.

Twilight quickly took the phone to look at the image herself. "Yeah there a lot of rumors that they were saved by a sixth Kyuranger."

"How do you know it's a sixth ranger?" Drum Roll asked.

"Each of the Kyuranger's suits has something distinct about it," Rarity explained. "I almost thought it was the red ranger but this one is slightly taller than him."

"Plus none of the five that saved us had a Scorpio tail like this guy," Sunset added. The Rainbooms finished packing away their equipment and started to leave. "Anyway have fun Flash."

"yeah, thanks Sunset," Flash said. Wait, didn't Shou say that four Kyutama ended up crashing to Earth? Flash thought as him and his band mates got set up.

"Yo man, get your head in the game," the sunglasses-wearing boy said to snap Flash out of his train of thought.

"Right, Sorry Ringo. Let's rock," Flash said as he started to play a few chords on his guitar.

[hr]

Once Flash finished band practice and said goodbye to his friends he ran off to the abandoned classroom. He ran through the Link-tama tunnel to the ORION. When he got to the bridge he saw that his team mates were already there. Aria and Comet Tail were playing billiards on the center table, Bulk was working out with a set of dumbbells, and Sweet Leaf was brewing tea for everyone. "Hello Flash," Sweet Leaf greeted.

Flash smiled as he returned the greeting. "Hey guys, have you all heard the rumors about another Kyuranger?" he asked.

"Yeah, Micro Chip told me about it himself at lunch," Comet Tail said.

"If there's another Kyuranger we need to get them on our team," Sweet Leaf said as she placed the tray of tea on the table.

"I'm with the Eco chick, the more help we have the better," Aria said.

Bulk dropped his weights. "Well what are we standing around for? Let's go find this guy," he yelled. The others all agreed as they made their way to the exit.

"Not so fast." The five stopped as they heard Shou Ronbou's voice speak up. They all turned to see the dragon at the console. "As much as another Kyuranger would help our cause, I need a few of you to stay behind to help upgrade some of our equipment."

"So who's staying behind?" Flash asked.

Shou made his way to the lower level of the bridge and picked up an object from the table next to the chair. He then placed the large red drum with a silver star in the middle. "We shall use the Kyulette to decide who will go searching for this new ranger," he said. The five looked at the commander questionably before deciding to go with it. One by one the rangers all dropped there Kyutama into the drum. "Now time for a Kyulette Chance!" Shou shouted as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden colorful spotlights came on and music started to play.

 _"Time to choose choose a Kyu-Ta-Ma! Time to choose choose a Kyu-Ta-Ma! Time to choose choose a Kyu Kyu Kyu-Tama!"_

The five rangers stared blankly at Shou who was dancing along with the music. Once the music died down Shou started to spin the red drum. "Going on this mission shall be..." he said as he stopped the spinning and three Kyutama fell out onto the table, "Flash, Sweet Leaf, and Bulk."

Comet smiled as he crossed his arms. "So that means me and Aria are performing the upgrades," he said with a smile.

"Great," Aria groaned.

"Come on guys, we have a lot of ground to cover," Bulk said as he exited the bridge.

"Have fun you two," Sweet Leaf added.

"Go easy on the guy Aria," Flash said.

[hr]

The three Kyurangers started their search on Main Street. For the most part everything was normal. "I don't think we're just going to find him out in the open like this," Flash said.

"He must be like us and want to keep his identity a secret. He probably won't come unless there's an attack," Sweet Leaf said.

"I hope we find him soon. It's getting close to sundown," Bulk added.

Flash looked at his phone to see that they had been searching for almost an hour and a half. "Maybe we should give it a rest for the day. No real point to running around on a wild goose chase if he's not going to show up."

All of a sudden screams filled the air. The three turned to see a group of Indavers marching down the road. They were being led by what looked like a Tsuyoindaver, but it had a much darker color scheme and was holding a wooden board.

"I guess this is a sign we're on the right track," Sweet Leaf said. The three quickly ran down an alley way to hide.

Once they saw that the coast was clear they pulled out their Kyutama and had their wristbands transform into their Saiza Blasters. "Cosmic Slide!" they all yelled.

 **"LEO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"TAURUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"CHAMELEON KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!" they all yelled as they swung their arms down and pulled the triggers in the grips. The constructs of their constellations appeared before them and transformed the Rangers into their battle suits.

The Kyurangers came out firing their blasters at the troops. Black delivered an uppercut to one of the goons that sent him flying. Green jumped onto a car as she fired at the crowd of enemies. Red blasted his way through the Indavers till he got to the Tsuyoindaver in charge. "Jark Matter needs to do better than sending a Tsuyoindaver to fight us," Red said.

"A Tsuyoindaver," the monster said in shock. He put the board away and pulled out a black box with the Jark matter's logo. "I am Moretsuyoindaver. My power is on par with any of the Malistrate. That's why I'm able to own an Inrō," he said.

"Hmm I guess you look kinda different than the others," Red said.

His comment only made Moretsuyoindaver more mad. "I worked hard to get where I am. I deserve respect," the monster said as he raised his club. The monster rushed towards the red ranger. The ranger was ready to block before something interrupted the attack. Both Moretsuyoindaver and Leo Red looked to see an orange scorpion tail wrapped around the weapon. They then looked back to see where the tail was coming from.

Standing tall behind the monster was a figure who was dressed in the same suit as Leo Red, only colored orange. The design of his helmet's visor was that of a scorpion. The tail was coming from the armor on his back.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Red said. The orange ranger said nothing as he pulled the club away from the monster. "Ah, not much of a talker I see."

The orange ranger ran up to the monster and delivered a few punches. Moretsuyoindaver hit back, but that did little to the ranger.

"Don't worry, backup is on the way," Red said as he tried to help out. However several Indavers got in his way. Orange was about to deliver another punch, but more reinforcements came and attacked him.

Moretsuyoindaver snuck away from the fight to retrieve his club and aimed it at the red ranger. "This will show you to give me the respect I deserve," he said. He pulled the trigger, causing a fire ball to fly towards him. Orange took out the goons before he took off running. The ranger jumped to shield Red from the attack. When the fireball hit it sent the orange ranger flying into a pile of garbage. "Haha one down and another to go," The monster said as he readied his cannon again.

"Hey garden weed," a female voice said. The monster turned to see both Green and Black coming at him and delivering a punch at the same time. The hit knocked the monster back, as well as causing the board he had earlier to fall to the ground.

"Prepare to be punished for your disrespect Kyuranger," Moretsuyoindaver yelled as he escaped the battle. The Indavers soon followed, only leaving the Kyurangers.

"Hey is the orange guy alright?" Black asked.

Red ran to the pile of garbage to only to find that the orange ranger has disappeared. "Looks like he got away," he said as the Rangers transformed back to their civilian forms.

"Hey check this out," Sweet Leaf said. The two guys turned to find the girl holding the wooden board the monster was carrying. Upon closer inspection, Sweet Leaf saw that is was an octagon shape with symbols all over it.

"What is that thing?" Bulk asked.

"I'm not sure," Sweet Leaf said. "But I think I know someone who might know. You guys try and find the orange ranger to see if he's ok," she said as she ran off.

"Well we better split up then to try to get some more searching done," Flash said. Bulk nodded in agreement. "I'll heads towards the mall while you head toward Sugar Cube Corner." The two agreed and went their separate ways. Flash walked down the road for a few minutes, trying to find any clue to the orange hero.

All of a sudden Flash herd a loud groan. He turned the corner to find a man with pale red skin and orange hair. He was dressed in work jeans and a red jacket. The man was trying to carry a large box of gardening supplies.

"Oh Big Mac it's just you," Flash said. Big Mac just gave him an acknowledging wave of his hand before going back to loading the box into his truck. Flash noticed that Big Mac was occasionally setting the box on the ground and going to hold his back. "Hey are you doing alright?"

Big Mac went to answer before doubling over in pain. "N-Nope," he said.

"Do you need some help?" Flash asked. Big Mac just nodded. Flash crouched down to help with the box. "Did you pull your back working on the farm?" he asked. Big Mac nodded again. "Well do you mind if I help you out here? I know Applejack's not around and I don't think you should be doing all this work on your own."

The two managed to get the box into the truck. Big Mac grabbed his back again before he answered. "Alright." Flash gave him a smile as they entered the truck. "It won't take long to finish things up back at home," Big Mac said as he started the truck.

[hr]

At the ORION, Comet Tail was wearing goggles as he used a soldering gun on what looked to be the belt all the Kyurangers wore. "The upgrades are almost done," he said as he worked.

"I hope so," Aria followed. She was sitting at the table with a laptop which was connected to a bunch of wires. "I'm no good with this computer stuff."

"Oh come on, we're having fun here," Comet Tail said as sparks flew from the tool he was holding. Aria was about to deck him before the doors opened with Bulk and Sweet Leaf coming in. "Oh hey guys, did you find the guy?"

"Nope," Bulk said with his arms crossed.

"But we did find this," Sweet Leaf said as she held up the board she found earlier.

"What is it?" Comet Tail asked.

"My friend Sandalwood told me it's a luopan." She said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "It's a compass that is used in the art Feng Shui. Sandalwood told me that this specific one is used to determine the location of Lay Lines."

The others still gave each other confused looks. "What's a Lay Line?" Aria asked.

"Lay Lines are the the lines of energy that flow through the earth," Sweet Leaf explained.

Shou Ronbou entered the room. "That must be part of how Jark Matter extracts Planetium," he said.

"Planetium?" Bulk asked.

Shou slowly walked up to the teenagers. "Planetium is the lifeblood of a planet. Jark Matter has been draining many planets of their's and ultimately killing them."

"That's awful," Sweet Leaf said. "How could anyone be so heartless to do something like that?"

"Jark Matter is the ultimate evil in the universe," Shou said as he tightened the grip on his cane. "That's why we need the upgrades done quickly so we can keep fighting them."

A big smile appeared on Comet Tail's face as he lifted the goggles from his eyes. "Well the good news is that upgrades are finished."

"Uuhhhh finally," Aria said as she leaned back in her chair. "I couldn't stand another second of your nerd talk."

"Hey what happened to Flash?" Comet Tail asked.

"Me and Flash split up to find the orange ranger," Bulked answered.

"He better not get into trouble again," Aria groaned.

Bulk grinned. "Don't worry, this is Flash's home town, not some alien planet. He knows the people here."

"I just hope he checks in soon," Sweet Leaf said as she looked at her wrist band.

[hr]

Once Big Mac pulled into the driveway of his house Flash wasted no time unloading the truck. Big Mac told Flash that all he needed to do was to put the supplies into the shed and he'll take care of it in the morning.

"Well that seems to be everything," Flash said as he closed the door to the shed. Big Mac was taking it easy on the back porch. He was holding two bottles of fizzy apple cider and threw one of them to Flash. The toss took him by surprise but he caught it. "So is this your way of saying thanks?"

"Eeyup," was all Big Mac said as he opened his own bottle. Flash just smiled as he walked onto the porch. The two clanked their bottles together before taking a big swig of their drinks. Once they swallowed the fizzy soda they looked out over the apple orchard behind the house.

However their moment of peace was interrupted by a loud crash. Out of nowhere one of Jark Matter's Needles landed in the middle of the orchard. Flash stood in place in shock as Big Mac started to make his way out towards the Needle. Flash saw this and quickly ran to stop him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You still have that bad back and I don't want to see you hurt. Why don't I go check it out," Flash said. Before Big Mac could say anything Flash bolted towards the needle.

It didn't take long for Flash to get to the crash site. Indavers were already patrolling the area with Moretsuyoindaver standing close to the tower. "Hey it's you," Flash yelled as he pointed his Saiza Blaster at the monster. "What are you creeps doing here?"

"What does it look like, we're preparing to start draining the Planetium from this planet." The monster answered.

"Not on my watch," Flash said as he pulled out his Kyutama and placed it into his Saiza Blaster.

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Indavers, get him," Moretsuyoindaver commanded. The Indavers all aimed their weapons at Flash and fired.

"Star Change!" Flash yelled as he pulled the trigger on his blaster. The energy construct appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. When they stopped firing, the lion constellation passed over his body and he transformed into Leo Red holding his Kyu Sword. "Let's Rocket," he said as he pointed the sword at the monster. Moretsuyoindaver signaled his troop to attack. Leo Red blocked one of the attack with his blade. The mass of enemies soon started to overwhelm him. He held up his Saiza blaster to activate its communication function. "Guys I really need backup here..."

[hr]

Shou Ronbou and the other Kyurangers were currently watching the fight on screen. Comet Tail was the first to speak up. "You're at Sweet Apple Acres, it will take us awhile to get there."

"Just hurry, it's like a hornet's nest here," Leo Red yelled through his communicator. The four just nodded as they ran to the exit.

"Don't worry Flash, I have something that may turn the tides," Shou said as he pulled a deep green colored Kyutama. He placed it onto the center table and grabbed a pool cue. He rubbed a block of chalk on the tip and lined up his shot. He hit the white cue ball, which broke the racked balls on the table. The balls bounced around the table till one of them hit the Kyutama into the hole. When it fell in a bright light came from the hole.

[hr]

The Red Ranger managed to throw one of the goons away before he pressed the button on his belt. A small door opened to reveal the deep green Kyutama. Leo Red was confused as he looked at the new Kyutama. He slid the surface to reveal an image of two twin children. As he replaced the red Kyutama with the green one and pushed it back, he didn't notice another enemy ready to attack.

 **"GEMINI KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

When he pulled the trigger, a construct of the twins appeared before it transformed into an exact copy of the red ranger. The copy lunged towards the original with his sword, only to hit the goon instead. "Hey, how's it going good looking," the copy said as he looked at the original and brushed back what would be his hair under the helmet.

"Ok, I can work with this," the original said as he and the copy fought the Indavers.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Moretsuyoindaver was readying a new weapon. It was a large space age canon that required both arms to carry. "This will teach you to respect my authority," he said as Leo Red was in the canon's crosshairs. However, before he could pull the trigger, several orange orbs hit the weapon out of his hand.

Both the monster and Leo Red turned to see where the blasts came from. In the distance a tall figure started to walk into the fray with the sunset at his back. After a moment it became clear who he was. "B-Big Mac," Red whispered under his breath. He was about to yell at him to get out of the way, but stopped when he saw a Saiza Blaster on his wrist.

Big Mac pointed his blaster at the monster. "Y'all got five seconds to get off my property," he said.

"The forces of Jark Matter won't yield to a lowly human," Moretsuyoindaver said as he pulled out his normal club.

Big Mac was silent as he pulled out an orange Kyutama. He then slid the top layer to form an image of a scorpion and placed it into the blaster.

"SCORPIUS KYUTAMA!"

"SAI ZA CHANGE!"

He then flipped out the grip, then pulled the trigger. A construct of a scorpion constellation appeared before passing over his body. It then formed into an orange colored Kyuranger suit.

"So he was the orange ranger this whole time," Red said. His copy performed a slash to one of the Indavers before disappearing. "Looks like it's just the two of us," he said.

"Eeyup," the orange ranger replied.

"The Super Star, [color=#be4343]Leo red![/color]" the red ranger yelled as he gave the thumbs up.

"The Poison Star, [color=#e97135]Scorpius Orange![/color]" the orange ranger yelled as he held out his right arm.

"We're the stars of rebellion," Red said as he drew a circle in the air. "Uchuu Sentai, Kyuranger."

Moretsuyoindaver stamped his foot several times on the ground in anger. "I'm going to destroy you, Kyuranger," he yelled.

"You can try," Red taunted with his sword. Moretsuyoindaver grabbed his normal club and charged to attack. Red stopped the attack with his sword.

Several Indavers ganged up on Orange but he bobbed and weaved between the attacks. He then delivered several punches to each of them.

Red tried to land a hit but was blocked each time. The Monster then pulled out a whip and used it to attack the ranger. He was soon hit to the ground. "These guys are hard to fight without some help," Red said.

Orange saw this and ran towards the battle. He quickly performed a sneak attack on Moretsuyoindaver with a punch that tossed him to the ground. Orange then pulled out his own Kyuza weapon. He attached the single blade to the handle and flipped out the rod on the other side.

 **"KYU SPEAR!"**

Orange tried to stab the monster with his spear. Moretsuyoindaver knocked it away, only for the ranger to hit him with the other end of the weapon. When the monster was knocked back, Red came in to slash with his sword. Orange then spun struck him from the side. "Alright Orange, finish him off," Red said.

"Eeyup," Orange said as he pushed the Kyutama on his blaster back twice.

 **"GALAXY!"**

The Orange ranger then pointed the blaster at the monster. Moretsuyoindaver was too distracted by the Red to notice the large sphere forming. Orange pulled the trigger on his grip to fire the attack. Red ducked out of the way as the orange energy orb flew straight for its target before exploding.

"Oh yeah," Red said as he ran up to Orange with his hand raised. Orange was still for a moment till he shrugged and gave his team mate a high five. However their celebration was cut short.

"Enough!" the voice of Moretsuyoindaver yelled in frustration. The two looked to see that the monster survived, yet was badly damaged. "I am a Malstrum. As long as Jark Matter lives on I shall keep fighting," he yelled as he ran towards the Needle. After a few moments the whole tower transformed into a giant robot holding a lance. "You Kyurangers shall all pay." Moretsuyoindaver's voice said through the robot's speakers. The robot tried to stomp on the Kyurangers, only for the two to jump out of the way. A second stomp was about to come, only for it to be interrupted by a blast of yellow energy. The two turned to see four Voyagers flying in, with the Taurus Voyager pulling ahead to bash into the robot.

A call tone came from Red's communicator. "Come on Flash, we need you in this fight," Blue's voice said.

"On my way," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama to the side.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

The giant red Kyutama formed around Leo Red before docking into the Leo Voyager. "Alright guys, you all know the drill," Red said as he pushed the lever on his controls forward. The five ships flew through the sky before forming their own giant robot.

 **"KYUREN-OH!"**

KyurenOh clashed its sword arm with the Needle's lance. The Needle used its weapon to stab the KyurenOh several times. "I know what to do, just like last time," Green said. The Chameleon arm opened its mouth to activate its whip and swung it at the lance. However before the whip could wrap around the weapon, it started to spin like a drill and knocked the metal tongue out of the way.

All of a sudden a swarm of Jark Matter fighter ships flew in and started to open fire on KyurenOh. The Rangers' robot tried to fight back but kept getting fired at. "Great, this is the last thing we need," Blue said as his screen lit up red.

"We're can't fight these small fries and the robot at once," Yellow added.

"Don't worry guys, we have a new friend to help us out," Red said.

"You don't mean," Black asked.

"Oh yeah," Red said as he activated his communicator. "Hey Big Mac, we need you and your Voyager to come and help us out."

"Big Mac!" Blue, Black, and Green all said in surprise.

"Who's Big Mac?" Yellow asked.

Scorpius Orange heard the request and nodded. He did what the red ranger did earlier and pushed the Kyutama to the side.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

 **"SCORPIUS VOYAGER!"**

A portal opened up and a scorpion-themed space ship flew out. A giant orange Kyutama formed around the ranger before docking on the back of the scorpion. The scorpion ship raised its tail up and fired a large blast of orange energy at the flying ships. The Voyager the then dug into the ground only to pop out a few moments later and surprise the robot. The scorpion ship hit the robot with it's claws to cause more damage.

"Here's our opening, team," Red said.

"Right," the others said as the five pushed their Kyutama back twice.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

KyurenOh's sword started to glow a mix of its five colors as it raised it above its head. The robot then performed a mighty slash that split the Needle in two before it was totally destroyed.

"Haha, another one bites the dust," Red said.

"And we got a new team mate too," Blue added.

[hr]

After the battle, the five Kyurangers were sitting on the back porch of the farm house. Big Mac came through the door with drinks for everyone. "Wow, I still can't believe Applejack's older brother is our Orange Ranger." Flash said as he grabbed his drink.

"Yeah! Glad to have you on board bro," Bulk said as he put his arm around Big Mac's shoulder.

"I just have one question though," Comet led on. "How did you get your Kyutama?"

Big Mac let out a smile as he started to tell his story.

[hr]

Day of Jark Matter's Invasion

It was noon as Big Mac was hard at work in the orchard. He had just finished fixing the irrigation system, wiping the sweat off his brow. All of a sudden Indavers started to march through the trees. Big Mac didn't really know what was going on, but he knew these guys were trouble. He grabbed a pitchfork that was nearby and was ready for a fight. What he wasn't ready for were the Indavers to open fire on him with laser blasters. After seeing one of the barrels catch fire, Big Mac made a beeline for the orchard. The aliens gave chase as Big Mac tried to think of what to do next. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the huge crater in his way that he soon tripped and fell into. He turned around to see the aliens closing in, as well as an orange light out of the corner of his eye.

He looked to find the Orange Kyutama at the bottom of the crater. Not knowing what it could be, Big Mac picked it up only for his arm to be taken over by orange energy. After a moment a Saiza Blaster appeared in his arm. With the Indavers closing in and not knowing what else to do, Big Mac placed the Kyutama into the blaster.

 **"SCORPIUS KYUTAMA!"**

A bright light soon blinded the Indavers before they saw Scorpius Orange was standing before them. The orange clad man looked himself over for a moment before turning back at the Indavers. The troops aimed their blasters, only to be knocked back by the ranger's scorpion tail.

[hr]

"So after that you saw us fighting Jark Matter as well and wanted to help us," Sweet Leaf guessed.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"But since we kept our identities a secret, all you could do was fight Jark Matter on your own and hope to cross paths with us," Aria added.

"Eeyup," Big Mac repeated.

"Well it's a good thing we ran into you when we did," Flash said as he stood up and held his drink to the sky. "I say we have a toast. For Big Mac, the newest Kyuranger and member of the rebellion."

"Yeah!" they all yelled as the six clanked their bottles together. They all gave their drinks a sip in celebration to the new ally in the fight against Jark Matter.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams of Flying

Canterlot Mall was always a buzz. There were all kinds of business open, from clothing stores to restaurants. This also included a grocer which Flash Sentry was walking out of with a plastic bag. "It's a good thing this place was next to a music shop. My guitar needed new strings," Flash said as pulled a pink can out of the bag. "I still can't believe Shou wanted this so bad."

* * *

Earlier that morning

It was the weekend and since Flash didn't have anything better to do, he desired to do a bit of songwriting in his living room. With his guitar on his lap and a notebook on the coffee table the young man was ready to write. He strummed a few notes casually before one of his strings snapped. "Just my luck," Flash said in annoyance. Since he wasn't able to continue with his songwriting Flash saw no point in keeping his guitar out. As he put his instrument in its case, a call tone went off. He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and spoke into the wristband. "Hello," he answered.

"Oh Flash, I'm so glad to hear from you," Shou's voice said.

"Yeah what's up, is Jark Matter attacking?" Flash asked.

"No, but I was hoping you would do me a favor."

"What?"

"There is a rare fruit I've heard of that is quite plentiful on your planet and I'd love to try it. Have you ever heard of peaches?" Shou asked.

"Peaches?" Flash replied. "Um yeah, I can get them no problem, but why me? Can't you ask Aria or Sweet Leaf?"

"Everyone else I contacted was busy." Shou answered.

Flash paused for a moment. "Ok I'll get right on it," Flash said as he rubbed the back of his head. The communication ended and Flash fall back onto the couch. " Well I didn't have anything better to do."

* * *

Flash ended up going through the food court. All the food venders were hard at work serving their customers. There was even a pink dragon mascot entertaining the kids. A quick glance at his phone told him that it was around lunch time. With his chores done the young man decided to get a bite to eat. Looking around, Flash couldn't pick whether to have burgers or tacos for his meal. His train of thought was soon broken by a young woman's voice.

"Free muffin samples, fresh from the oven," the voice said. She was a gray skinned girl with blond hair and was wearing a pink shirt and skirt. Over the outfit was a tan apron with blue at the bottom and a muffin shaped hat on her head. She had a basket of muffins on her arm as she tried to hand them out. However the most eye catching detail about her was her gold colored eyes that always looked in two different directions.

Flash smiled as he walked over to the girl. "Hey Ditzy," Flash said.

"Hi Flash," Ditzy said returning the smile. "What brings you over here?"

"Oh just picking some things up for a friend," Flash said as he showed Ditzy his bag. "Uh what are you doing here?" he asked as he focused on the large muffin on Ditzy's head.

"I got a job at the muffin shop over there," the young woman answered as she pointed to a shop that had all kinds of muffins and baked goods displayed behind the counter. "The owner is real nice but the job he gave me is tough. People aren't interested in the free samples and I need to give out the whole basket by the end of the day."

"Well I'll take one to help you out," Flash said.

Ditzy smiled brightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said in excitement, giving the young man a hug. She then reached into her basket and pulled out a muffin. "Here's a banana nut muffin. I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks," Flash said as he took the baked good. When he took a bite of it he was impressed. "Wow this is really good," he said.

"Yeah, really knows his baked goods. He's almost as good as the Cakes. I hope he can teach me to bake just as well," Ditzy said.

"Zeppole? That's Italian right," Flash asked.

"Hmhm," Ditzy nodded.

"Well see ya around," Flash said as he waved good bye. He soon made his way to an empty table to eat the rest of his muffin.

"Yo Flash," another voice yelled. Flash turned to see Comet Tail and Big Mac walking towards him. Comet was holding a bulky laptop under his arm. The two decided to sit with the blue haired boy.  
"Hey Comet, Big Mac. What brings you guys here?" Flash asked.

"Oh I was doing some programming on the ORION and felt it was time for a break," Comet replied as he set his computer on the table. Flash would have asked a follow up question but he knew nothing about programming and just turned to Big Mac.

"Dropping off Apple Bloom and her friends," Big Mac said as he pointed to the red haired girl who was hanging out with two other girls: one with lavender and pink hair and the other with purple hair.

"Well if you're heading back to the ORION you can give Shou this," Flash said as he held up his bag of canned peaches. After Flash handed off the bag he took another bite his of muffin.

"Oh yeah, the dragon asked me to get him some before." Comet said as he took the bag. "Hey where did you get that? Smells good," he asked.

"Ditzy over there is handing out free samples," Flash answered. "There really good but I need something a bit more filling for lunch. Are you hungry Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied.

The three kept talking about what to have for lunch before a loud explosion filled the air. The three turned to see that the entrance of the mall was destroyed. Indavers marched through the destroyed entrance with people screaming and running away. Coming through the smoke was a much larger figure. The monster looked like a walking blue elephant with a large pink belly and was holding a lance that looked like a dream catcher. "Oooh, I smell sweet dreams nearby," the monster said. The monster turned to see the small kids that were by the dragon mascot. The person in the dragon costume ran away, leaving behind the kids. In the confusion, the monster started rubbing the head of the girl with purple hair. "Now what do you dream of?"

The girl was scared for a moment before her eyes became drowsy. "I dream of doing an awesome stunt with Rainbow Dash," the girl said in a tired tone. A cloud started to form from her head with the image of her going off a large ramp with a scooter. The monster then opened his mouth and ate the cloud. When the cloud was gone the girl fell to the ground.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom yelled as she and her other friend went to help. After raising Scootaloo's head Applebloom let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, she's just asleep."

"Haha, such a tasty dream," the monster said as he started rubbing his nose. "And there's still more to come." He reached out to do the same thing he did to Scootaloo to Apple Bloom. But his advance was interrupted when a food cart crashed into him.

"Well that was convenient," Comet said.

"Hehe yeah!" The three turned to find Bulk standing next to them wearing a striped hat and apron.

"Bulk what are you doing here?" Flash asked.

"I work at that nut cart I crashed into that guy," Bulk answered as he held up his Saiza blaster. "Also everyone went running so we're in the clear."

"Good," another voice said. The four tuned in the other direction. They were surprised to find the dragon mascot standing  
"And you are?" Flash asked.

"It's me Lover Boy," the dragon grabbed the head of the costume and took it off to reveal Aria's twintails. The four guys all had grins on their faces that only caused Aria to to them.

"Why are you wearing a dragon costume?" Flash asked.

"It's called a job, maybe you should get one," Aria replied. "I was going crazy sitting in that floating tin can and the cash doesn't hurt."

"Why don't you just go back to school if you're bored on the ORION?" Comet asked.

"Hey maybe instead of asking about my career choices, we take care of the monster." Aria snapped as she pulled out her Kyutama. The others pulled out their Kyutama and slid the top layer till the images were whole and placed them into the Saiza Blasters.

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star change!" the five yelled as they aimed their blasters to the ground and pulled the trigger. Stardust filled the air as they were all transformed into their Kyuranger form with their respective weapons.

The monster pushed the cart away to get back up. "So the Kyurangers finally showed themselves," he said. "I actually wanted to fight you. I figured you lot have some big dreams I could eat."

"Just try to eat my dreams," Blue said as he charged in with his claw. He swung his weapon only for it to be blocked by the dream catcher spear. Blue quickly moved out to allow Orange to try and stab the monster with his spear.

Orange landed a hit before he raised the blade to perform a slash. The monster caught the attack with his own spear. The two broke away before the monster went on the offensive and tried to perform a slash of his own. Orange blocked the attack with his spear and pushed back, giving him an opening to perform a kick. Before the ranger could attack again the monster unleashed a lightning attack from his nose.

The Orange ranger was knocked back and would have almost fell to the floor if Red didn't come in to save him. "Thanks," Orange said as he looked back at his team mate.

"No problem," Red said as he pushed Orange back up. He then pointed his sword forward and charged to attack.

Black was having trouble dealing with the large mass of Indavers that were ganging up on him. He tried to swing his axe but was unable to with the large amount of troops holding his armed back. "Hey I could use some help here."

Yellow let out a sigh. "Ugh, you're such a meathead," she said as she pulled out the yellow Kyutama and placed it into her dagger.

 **"GALAXY!"**

"Dorado Impact!" she yelled as her blade started to glow yellow. she performed several vertical slashes in the air, followed by a horizontal slash that hurled the blades of energy at the troops. The Indavers were all hit by the attack and sent flying. Black was surprised by the fact that he wasn't harmed at all. "It's scary how good you are at fighting," Black said.

"Haha this is why I was the muscle of my group," Yellow said as she as she fettled with her dagger.

"Glad you're on our side now," Black said.

Both Red and Blue kept putting pressure on the monster with their slash attacks. "Wow so this is what it's like to fight a malstrum," Blue said.

"Don't take him lightly," Red warned. The damage they were doing was starting to show on the monster. Before Blue could attack with his claw again the monster let out another burst of lighting to push the Kyurangers back.

Meanwhile Ditzy was curtly hiding behind a table turned on its side. "Oh why did I have to hide instead of running like the others?" Ditzy said in distress. She peeked over her barrier to see the Kyurangers fighting.

The monster saw the young girl and moved as fast as he could towards her. "A weak human. All I need to do is consume her dreams and I can recover," he said.

Ditzy was in a panic seeing the monster coming closer. The monster threw the table to the side leaving the young girl helpless. As he reached out to grab Ditzy's head he was soon interrupted by Black bashing him away with his shoulder. "We're not having another hostage situation this time," Black said.

The monster stumbled back before finding the other four rangers standing in front of Ditzy. They all were pointing their blasters at the monster. "Surrender now long nose," Red said.

"Don't think I'm defeated yet, Kyurangers. Once I regain my strength, all your dreams will be mine," the monster announced as a cloud of smoke came out of his nose. They opened fire only to hit nothing through the cloud of smoke.

Red turned around to see a cowering Ditzy. "Are you ok?" Red asked.

Ditzy opened one crossed eye then the other. She saw the five rangers standing before her. "Yeah, th-thank you Kyurangers," she replied, happy to see the heroes. She managed to pick herself up and dusted off her apron. "I'm so lucky you were here to help."

"Yeah well helping people is just what we do," Blue said.

"DITZY!" A man's voice yelled before Ditzy could sing more praise of the Kyurangers. They all turned to find a light blue skinned man in a white bakers jacket. His yellow hair was spiky and kept in place with a headband with a triangle. When the man got up to Ditzy he held both her hands in his own. "Oh I was so worried about you. I saw all the commotion outside. Are you hurt?" the man asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Oh I'm fine Mr. Zeppole. I was saved by the Kyurangers," Ditzy explained as she turned around. Unfortunately the five heroes were nowhere to be found.

"You mean those costumed fighters on the news. Ah, I must find a way to repay them for saving my lovely employee," said as he put his hand to his face.

"Hehe, I told you , you don't need to call me that all the time," Ditzy said as she smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

After the attack Aria and Comet left for the ORION. Big Mac said goodbye as well to take his sister and her friends home. With the mall destroyed, Flash had to look for lunch somewhere else with Bulk tagging along. With a growing hunger and not many options, they ended up settling on a nearby burger joint. It didn't take long for them to get two orders of double cheeseburgers and fries.

As the two chowed down on their meal, Flash noticed a news report on tv. It was talking about the attack on the mall. "Wow, the Kyurangers are really helping a lot of people," a familiar voice said. The two guys turned to see Sunset and Pinkie, who were both holding to-go bags.

"Oh hey, what are you two doing here?" Flash asked. Sunset just pointed to the bag she was carrying. "Oh right. I didn't think you ate this kind of stuff Sunset."

"Well normally I wouldn't but coming here was Pinkie's idea," Sunset explained.

"What can is say, I was really craving a caramel chocolate milkshake," Pinkie said as she took a big slurp of her milkshake. "We also needed to pick up something for Twilight."

"What is Twilight up to that she can't get lunch with her friends?" Bulk asked.

"From what I understand she's web chatting with Timber Spruce," Sunset said.

"Oh, um, well that's nice I guess," Flash said as he took a bite out of his burger. He was overcome by emotions when Sunset spoke the name Timber. It took all of his willpower to not break out in tears. He tried to hide the sour face he was making with the large mass of meat and cheese he was holding.

"Yeah they've both been too busy after camp to really talk, so we didn't want to disturb them at all," Pinkie said with a smile.

Sunset's face however showed a bit of concern. "Are you ok Flash?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Flash said with the best fake smile he could muster. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well if you say so," Sunset said. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew Flash and he would have been upfront with her. With a sigh, two girls said their goodbyes and left.

After they left Bulk turned back to Flash to see tears running down his face. "Bro, are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. It's just I can't control myself," Flash said. "I know it shouldn't bother me, but when Sunset said Timber's name, I don't know. Something inside just started to come out. Like when I defeated the first monster we fought," he said as his mind went back to when he saved Twilight for the first time.

* * *

 _Leo Red soon snapped out of it and took off running. This surprised everyone, including the monster whom he was running towards. Before the Tsuyoindaver could react the Red Ranger jumped and flipped over him. while in the air Leo Red took the Kyutama out of the Saiza Bleater and into the slot on his sword's handle._

 ** _"GALAXY!"_**

 _The blade started to glow a blazing red as he held the sword behind his head. "Regulus Impact!" the red ranger yelled as he began to perform a vertical slash. A slash of red energy flew threw the air and hit the monster in the back. The hit caused the Tsuyoindaver to release Twilight, who ran away as fast a she could. Blue sparks began to appear around the monster before he exploded._

* * *

Flash put down his burger and used a napkin to wipe his face. "It's like something deep down took control of me out of nowhere," he said.

"Bro, I've learned that your head doesn't always know what to do. Sometimes your gut needs to step in," Bulk said as he took a big bite from his burger.

"Well I don't think it's my gut that's stepping in," Flash said.

"Aww, down in the dumps again?" another familiar voice said. Flash turned to find Ditzy standing next to him. She wasn't in her work clothes anymore and was now sporting a blue shirt and yellow tie with a matching skirt.

"Oh Ditzy, it's nothing," Flash said as he wiped his face. "Glad to see you're alright after that monster attacked."

"Yeah," Ditzy said in a huff as she sat down next to Flash. "It's just my luck that a monster would attack on the first day of my new job."

"Come on Ditzy, who would have expected an alien would pick today to attack?" Bulk said.

"That's nice of you to say, but I'm a bad luck magnet," Ditzy said with a long face. "If the Kyurangers weren't there, things would have ended up much worse. Then again, I did get in the way of them stopping the monster from escaping in the first place. It's all because of my bad luck."

Flash gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Ditzy, if I've learned anything it's that you need to make your own luck," he said as he thought back to all his past victories. "I've had the worst luck too, but I never let that get me down. And I don't remember your bad luck and clumsiness to let you down either."

"Hehe thanks Flash, I needed that," Ditzy said.

"Well I owe you for all the times you helped me," Flash said. "Now how about I get you a milkshake, my treat." Ditzy let out a smile as the three revelled in the good time they were having.

* * *

"You idiot!" Eriedrone yelled as he punched the wall of his ship. "Instead of destroying the Kyurangers, you decided have a bite to eat. What do you have to say for yourself, Yumepakkun?" the general said, looking down at the blue monster as he rubbed his nose in fear.

"Um, well Lord Eriedrone, in my travels I've learned it would be rude not to try the local food on a new planet," Yumepakkun pleaded.

Eriedrone's rage only grew with the pathetic answer. "I called you to their backwater planet to destroy the Kyurangers. Don't you make me regret my decision."

"Of course not Lord Eriedrone. Once I regain my strength I will make the next time I see them a nightmare," Yumepakkun said.

"You better, and to insure you don't fail, I'm trusting you with this," Eriedrone said as he held out a rectangular key-like object. "This is one of Jark Matter's newest weapons. Don't waste it."

Yumepakkun took the key. "You have my word as a Malstrum, I will not fail to beat those Kyurangers," he said as he held up his dream catcher spear and walked out.

"You will fall Kyurangers. One way or another," Eriedrone said as he raised a clenched fist.

* * *

The next day Ditzy woke up bright and early. Her first stop was to Sugarcube Corner for breakfast. She had a few days off work at the muffin stand at the mall due to repairs, and she didn't want to waste them. She walked happily down the sidewalk, munching on her lemon poppy muffin. She didn't make it too far from the cafe before she heard a commotion coming from a dark alley way. Despite her better judgement, Ditzy decided to see what was going on. When she turned the corner she ran back to hide behind the wall. She slowly snuck a peek to find Yumepakkun staring down two young boys, a tall, skinny one and a short, stocky one. "Oh no, what are Snips and Snails doing here?" Ditzy asked.

"Haha, I'm just about fully recovered. I just need two more just to top myself off," Yumepakkun said as he rubbed his nose. The two boys cowered in fear of the monster. The Malstrum started with Snips and placed his hand on the boy's head. Now what do you dream of?"

Snips' eyes became drowsy as a cloud formed over his head. "I want to eat the world's biggest sundae," Snips said in a tired tone.

The monster wasted no time in eating the cloud and causing Snips to fall asleep. "Ooooohhhh, that was a sweet one," Yumepakkun said with a grin. "Now let's see what your dreaming of," he said as he placed his other hand on Snails.

The same thing happened, only no cloud formed over Snail's head. "Uuuuhhhhhhhhh..." was all Sails said.

"WHAT!" the Malstrum yelled in disbelief. "This can't be possible. This boy has no dream, there's barely anything in his head. Come on kid there must be something you must long to do?" He asked.

"Uh nope. I'm doing alright," Snails said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yumepakkun yelled in frustration. Mad that he couldn't have dessert he pushed Sails aside before he started to smell something. He soon turned around to find Ditzy spying on him. "Well lookey here, you must have some fresh dreams I can snack on."

Ditzy was so overcome with fear that the only thing she could think of doing was to slowly step back till her back was to the wall. As the monster closed in Ditzy was left with the only option left to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry my snack but no one is going to interrupt my meal this time," Yumepakkun said.

The young woman was paralyzed. There wasn't much else she could do cornered like this. When all hope seemed lost, a rainbow colored blur came out of nowhere and started circling the monster. It didn't take long for Yumepakkun to get dizzy and fall down. The rainbow blur then stopped right next to Ditzy to reveal it was Rainbow Dash.

"Good thing I heard you scream while I was on my morning jog, huh Ditzy?" Rainbow said with a smile.

"Thanks Rainbow," Ditzy said, happy to see her friend save her.

Yumepakkun was quick to get back to his feet. "First the Kyurangers, now this girl. How hard is it to get a meal on this backwater planet?" he asked in anger. He then shot out a blast of lightning out of his nose at the two. Before the attack could hit the two girls, a hexagon shaped crystal shield appeared in front of them.

Everyone turned to see Rarity walking down the alley. "Attacking a poor defenses girl in a back ally, how much of a brute are you?" Rarity asked with both her hands glowing blue.

"Thanks for the save Rarity," Rainbow said.

"It was no trouble at all darling," Rarity replied.

"Hmm so you're the girls Lord Eriedrone warned me about," Yumepakkun said as he rubbed his nose. "You may be strong, but I have reinforcements on my side." As he spoke a small group of Indavers jumped out.

"Ha, I can take your goons in ten seconds flat," Rainbow said as she got into position to sprint again.

"Try all you want, you won't..." the monster was cut of when a strong aroma filled his nose. He sniffed deeply to try to find the source of the smell. "Oh my, this smell, I never smelled anything so incredibly."

The three girls looked at each other in confusion. "Um Ditzy, do you know what this monster is talking about?" Rarity asked.

"I know he likes to feed on dreams but I never saw him act like this," Ditzy said.

Yumepakkun kept looking around for a moment before he pointed right at Rainbow Dash. "It's you!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled in surprise.

"Yes, the dreams in your head smell amazing," he said as he licked his lips. "Whatever your dreams are they're big and I must have them."

"Um Rainbow, I think we better run. I don't like the look in his eyes," Ditzy said worriedly.

"Yeah, way ahead of you," Rainbow said as the three girls started running.

"Indavers, get me that girl. I what that full course meal pronto," Yumepakkun commanded. All the troops nodded as they followed the orders and chased after the girls.

"I knew your ambitions would get us in trouble one day," Rarity yelled.

"Yeah, out of all of the crazy magical stuff that could attack us, a dream eating monster... is actually pretty high on the list," Rainbow said. Rarity was not amused with the comment

* * *

Meanwhile a few of the Kyurangers assembled on the ORION. "Ooooooohhhh! this is delicious," Shou said in bliss. The dragon was taken away by the plate of peaches that he held. "These peaches are just as sweet and juicy as I thought they would."

Sweet Leaf, who was holding a hot kennel, poured tea into a cup. "Here, try this with your snack," she said.

Shou took the cup of tea and took a sip. "Amazing! The tea you made pairs very well with the peaches Sweet Leaf," he said. "You really know your way around a kennel."

"You have my dad to thank for that. He's the real master at brewing tea," Sweet Leaf said with a smile.

Shou continued to eat his fruit till he looked at Big Mac, who was sitting at the table with a blank expression on his face. "So Big Mac, do you have any questions about the ORION or anything?" the dragon asked.

"Nope," Big Mac said.

"Hmm, not much of a conversationalist is he," Shou noticed.

"Big Mac is more of a man of action," Sweet Leaf said. "Or at least that's what his sisters say. I never really had a chance to meet him since he doesn't go to school."

Soon a loud thud filled the room, bringing attention to Comet Tail who was face first on his keyboard. "Oh poor Comet, he's been running himself ragged working on his computer," Sweet Leaf said.

"I...I need to...to finish it," Comet tried to say as his eyes clearly showed he needed sleep.

"What's so important ya give up a good night's sleep?" Big Mac asked.

Comet lifted himself up to resume hammering on his keyboard. "It's a program that will help locate the other three Kyutama that fell to earth," he said sluggishly.

"I appreciate your effort but you'll be no use to us if you can't keep your eyes open," Shou said.

"But... But..." Before Comet could finish his thought, he fell face down again onto his computer. This time he was down for the count.

Big Mac stood up from his chair, walked over to Comet, and picked him up over his shoulder. He carried the sleeping boy over to a couch and laid him down. As Sweet Leaf pulled a blanket over him, an alarm sounded. A holographic screen appeared above them to show Rainbow, Rarity, and Ditzy surrounded by Jark Matter troops.

"Jark Matter is on the move again," Sweet Leaf said. She then turned to Big Mac who nodded. "Shou, call the others and tell them we'll meet them there."

"OKyu!" Shou said as the two left the bridge.

* * *

Rainbow, Rarity, and Ditzy were surrounded by Indavers. The only thing keeping them at bay was a barrier Rarity made. We really need help here," Rarity said.

Ditzy was scared out of her mind. She never wanted to be in the middle of something like this. She never thought that she'd end up getting her friends involved in a monster attack. However good luck shined on the three girls as several colored orbs flew through the air and hit all the goons. The three turned to see the Red, Orange, Black, Green, and Yellow rangers running down the street.

"About time you got here," Rainbow said as Rarity lowered her shields now that they weren't in peril anymore.

"There's way more Indavers than there were last time," Black commented as he looked around. He pushed one of the troops to the side when it got too close.

"That blue elephant is dead set on eating Rainbow's dreams," Ditzy said.

"Figures," Red said as he saw Yumepakkun joining into the fray. "Ok, can you two get civilians to safety?" he said as he looked to Rainbow and Rarity.

"You got it," Rainbow said before she took off running.

"Come on Ditzy, we need to get to somewhere safe," Rarity said as she grabbed the blond girl's hand.

As the girls ran away, the five rangers turns to Yumepakkun. "Ooh Kyuranger, I wouldn't mind having you as my meal. The rainbow haired girl can wait," he said with a grin.

"Our dreams aren't meant to be your snacks," Green said.

"Please, my kind has been eating dreams for centuries. Now Indavers, round up my lunch," Yumepakkun commanded as he pointed with his spear. The five were immediately swarmed by the large number of foot soldiers.

Black managed to push a bunch of the goons back. Red and Green jumped over Black to fight the Indavers in the back of the crowd. Green landed on one of the soldiers back. A few of the Indavers tried to slash at her but she turned invisible and they missed. Green energy orbs came out of nowhere as they hit the enemies.

When Red landed he fired the blaster in all directions. Many of the Indavers flew back when they were hit. He then turned around and punched a soldier that was trying to sneak up behind him.

Orange crossed his arms to block an attack. While the two were locked the orange ranger's scorpion tail snaked along the ground and wrapped around the goons leg. Once the Indaver realized what was happening he was pulled into the air and thrown into the group of other soldiers.

One of the Indavers tried to slash at Yellow but she kicked the weapon out of its head. A call tone came from her Saiza Blaster as he was fighting more goons off. "This better be good, we're up to our elbows in creeps," Yellow said.

Shou spoke through the communicator. "I can see that, that's why I'm sending you something to help thin their numbers," he said.

Yellow saw a small flash come from her belt. She pressed the button on it and the small door opened to reveal a new red Kyutama. She threw one of the goons out of the way to look at it. She slid the top layer to form an image of a crab. "Well it's better than nothing," the yellow ranger said as she placed the globe into her blaster and pushed it back.

 **"CANCER KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

When she pulled the trigger an energy construct of a crab claw appeared and garbed a few of the Indavers tightly. "Ok, I can work with this," she said, pleased with the effect of the Kyutama. She the threw the captured Indavers skyward.

Chameleon Green reappeared to fight more of the soldiers. She quickly had to jump out of the way when Yumepakkun's spear came down to almost slash her. "Hmm, your dreams smell rather earthy," the malstrum said as he swung his spear again. "I wouldn't mind giving them a taste.

"Sorry but I won't let you," Green said as she pulled out her Kyuza Weapon and transformed it into its rapier form.

 **"KYU RAPIER!"**

She swung the saber and sparks flew from the monster's armor. Green then pulled her arm back before thrusting to cause more damage. Yumepakkun tried to attack with his spear but Green caught it. With the two locked the monster gave his weapon a mighty swing that threw the Kyuza Weapon a few yards away. With the ranger now disarmed, Yumepakkun thrusted his spear and sent the young woman flying back. "Hehehe thanks for the meal," the monster said as he walked closer.

Meanwhile Ditzy watched the fight from behind a wall Rarity created. Rarity herself was too focused on making more cover for people to hide behind. Ditzy saw the saber fly threw the air and land only a few feet away. Her focus went from the rapier to the the battle field where the monster was slowly closing in on the downed ranger. She didn't know what to do. Rainbow and Rarity were helping everyone else she was the only one around to do anything. She only took a few steps before Rarity spoke up. "Ditzy, where are you going?" she asked.

Ditzy picked up the sword before turning to her friend. "I-I need to get this to the Kyurangers. I'm the only one to do this," she said with determination in her crossed eyes.

"But Ditzy..." Rarity started before she was cut off.

"No Rarity, I want to be helpful instead of just causing problems," Ditzy said as she turned around.

Rarity just sighed as she saw she wasting time trying to change Ditzy's mind. "Ok, just please, PLEASE be careful," she said.

Ditzy gave Rarity a quick nod before she started running toward the green ranger. She reached the halfway point and no one noticed her yet. This was going well before Ditzy's bad luck took over and she tripped onto the ground. When she did, Yumepakkun turned to see the young woman.

"Looks like the red string of fate keeps bringing you to me. Not that I'm complaining. I could always use more power before I destroy the Kyurangers," Yumepakkun said as he quickly moved towards Ditzy. Once Ditzy got her bearings she looked up to see the monster towering before her. Fear took over as the monster reached out his hand and placed it on her head. "Now tell me what you dream of."

Ditzy's eyes became drowsy. "I-I..." she started as a cloud formed over her head. Her mind was all over the place. She looked up at the monster to the Kyurangers who were gathering behind him. She was scared out of her mind, not from the monster in front of her but that she may have doomed her friends. A thought quickly came to her head as she closed her eyes tightly. "I-I-I don't want to be a burden to my friends anymore!" she yelled.

All of a sudden a bright, pink pillar of light appeared in the distance that caught everyone's attention. The light soon died down as a pink ball flew threw the air towards the battlefield. The ball crashed into Yumepakkun and knocked him back before it flew towards Ditzy. She held out her hands as the light died down and and a pink Kyutama appeared. The Kyutama landed in her hands and a Saiza Blaster appeared on her wrist.

"Ditzy," Red started in amazement of what was before him. "You're a Kyuranger."

"I'm a Kyuranger?" Ditzy repeated as she looked at the Kyutama. Not knowing what else to do, Ditzy stood up. "If this is how I can help others then I'll do it," she said as she slid the top layer of the Kyutama around to form an image of an eagle and placed into her blaster.

 **"AQUILA KYUTAMA!"**

There was a moment of silence on the battlefield. Ditzy's face turned to confusion as she turned to the other Kyurangers. "Um, what do I do now?" she asked.

"Push the globe forward and pull the trigger," Green said. Ditzy nodded as she did what she said.

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

Ditzy pointed the blaster towards the ground and pulled the trigger. A pink star appeared on the ground and an image of the eagle constellation passed over her. In a flash of light the young woman was wearing a pink Kyuranger battle suit. Her helmet's visor was shaped like an eagle and a wing. In addition to the suit, Ditzy now sported a pair of pink wings on her back. The new ranger looked herself over, unable to believe what was going on. "I'm a Kyuranger, oh my goodness I'm a Kyuranger!" she yelled as she placed both her hands over her mouth.

"Haha welcome to the team," Red said as the five Kyurangers went to the pink ranger.

"It's not over yet," Yumepakkun said as he recovered. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You will never stop me."

"Say what you want but when we work together, anything is possible," Red said as he took the lead. "You ready guys?"

"Yeah," everyone else replied.

"The Super Star," Red yelled as he gave his thumbs up pose. "Leo Red!"

"The Poison Star," Orange yelled as he extended his right arm. "Scorpius Orange."

"The Ring Star," Black said as he pounded his fists together and raised them to the sky. "Taurus Black, YEAH!"

"The Stealth Star," Green yelled as she took a fighting stance. "Chameleon Green!"

"The Speed Star," The pink ranger said as she threw her arms back as if she was flying. "Aquila Pink!"

"The Blade Star!" Yellow said as she cut threw the air with her arms. "Dorado Yellow!"

"We're the stars of rebellion," Red announced as he drew a circle in the air. "Uchuu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!" they all yelled as they posed.

"Alright guys, let's Rocket," Red said as the team ran forward. Orange, Black, and Yellow all attacked the Indavers with their Kyuza Weapons in their respective forms. Green grabbed her Rapier and joined the others. Red pulled out the parts of his own Kyuza Weapon to show the new pink ranger. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," he said as he assembled his sword. Pink did the same with her own weapon.

 **"KYU SWORD!"**

Red used his sword to cut down all the foot soldiers in his way. Pink was having trouble lifting her sword. Three Indavers were approaching the young girl and we're ready too attack. Pink managed to lift the sword over her head but when she did the blade piece flew off and hit the enemies behind her. When she swung the handle forward she accidentally pulled the black trigger, which caused a pink bolt of energy to shoot out and hit one of the goons.

 **"KYU SHOT!"**

"Are you ok?" Orange asked as he tried to slash the monster with his spear.

"Uh yeah, this weapon is easier for me to use anyway," Pink said. She held the Kyu Shot in one hand and started to shoot it along with her Saiza Blaster into the crowd of enemies. A few of the alien soldiers went flying, allowing the others to get closer to Yumepakkun.

Red, Orange, and Yellow all tried to slash the monster but were soon pushed away. "Hey maybe you should try giving your wings a try," Green said as she took out another goon.

"Wings?" Pink asked. She looked back and was amazed at the pink wings on her armor. She then gave them a flap that suddenly lifted her off the ground. "I can fly," she said with glee. She flapped her wings again and was lifted higher. Surprisingly flying was easy to get a handle on. Once she got use to it she started to move quickly over the group of indavers and fired off both her blasters.

Yumepakkun saw the pink ranger firing at his troops. "You pesky fly, get out of here," he yelled as he threw away the Rangers attacking him and shot a bolt of lighting at her. The bolt caused the pink ranger ranger to fly backwards from the fight.

When Pink regained her balance she saw that the other Rangers were having trouble landing an attack on the malstrum. "Oh no, that monster isn't giving them an opening," she said.

All of a sudden a call tone came from her Saiza Blaster. "Hello, is this the new pink Kyuranger?" Shou asked through the Communicator.

"Um yeah," the pink ranger answered. "My name is Ditzy Do, who is this?"

"I am Shou Ronpo, Commander of the Kyurangers," the dragon introduced himself. "I'm here to give you something that may help, look in your belt."

The pink ranger pressed the button on her belt buckle and a new Blue Kyutama came out. She looked at it for a moment before sliding the top layer to form the image of a telescope. She placed the Kyutama into her blaster and pushed it back.

 **"TELESCOPIUM KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

When she pulled the trigger and a blue circle appeared in front of her. Within the circle's crosshairs was a close up image of the monster. "A sniper scope," she said. She looked at her Kyu Shot, then back at the scope. "Maybe I can make an opening with this," she said as she pointed the blaster forward, but her hand started to tremble. "But-but what if I miss?" thoughts started to fill her mind as she was unable to focus. Through all her uncertainties she remembered what Flash told her the other day

 _"You got to make your own luck," Flash's voice said._

The young woman focused as Yumepakkun soon came into the crosshairs. She griped the blaster tightly and pulled the trigger. A pink bolt of energy flew through the air but it missed its target. "Hehe was that your best, Pinkie?" the monster said with a chuckle.

"I'm not Pinkie Pie," the pink ranger said, upset at her miss. However everyone didn't notice that the pink bolt ended up hitting a sign behind the monster. The bolt bounded off the sign and ricocheted all over the battlefield till it hit the monster in the back. " *gasp* I did it."

With the monster distracted by the shot in the back he didn't see Scorpius Orange and Leo Red bringing down their weapons on the Malstrum in an X formation.

The six rangers regrouped as the monster was knocked back. "Did you see that? I hit the monster," the pink ranger said with joy.

"Hey, care to help us finish him off?" Black asked as he held up his Saiza Blaster.

"You betcha," Pink answered. All six rangers pushed their Kyutamas back twice.

 **"GALAXY!"**

They pointed their blasters at the monster as balls of energy formed. "Shooting Star Crush!" they all yelled as they pulled the trigger. The six orbs flew in a spiral till they hit the monster. The Malstrum exploded as the six turned around to pose.

"We did it, we did it, we did it," Pink said as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah glad to have you on the team," Red said as he gave Pink a high five.

"OH YEAH!" Black yelled as he picked Pink up onto his shoulder.

"Haha, you all must be dreaming if you thought that would stop me." Yumepakkun's voice said. The six turned to see the monster was still alive but very badly damaged. "I need to prove I can take scrubs like you down," he said as he pulled out the key Eriedrone gave him and pressed a button. After a few moments a large object fell from the sky. When the dust of the impact cleared a large, sleek looking robot stood with a Gatling gun for an arm.

"Care to help us out with this?" Yellow asked.

Pink looked up at the giant robot, then to her fellow rangers. "You-you mean in the giant robot?" she asked.

"Don't worry, just stay close and follow our lead," Red said as all six rangers summoned their voyagers.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

The large Kyutama formed around the Rangers as they flew through the air and docked into their voyagers. A pink portal opened and a large, pink robotic eagle flew through it and the pink Kyutama docked onto its back.

 **"AQUILA VOYAGER!"**

The Leo, Chameleon, and Scorpius voyagers all fired a blast of energy that appeared to do little damage to the robot. The Aquila Voyager swooped down onto the robot and scratched it with its claws. Taurus and Darado voyagers both tried to charge at the robot, who aimed its gun arm and fired a flurry of bullets. The bull tank dodged out of the way but the swordfish was hit and was forced to the ground. When the ship crashed, red lights appeared on the yellow ranger's screen. "This this is way too strong. We're not getting close to it with that gun arm," Yellow said.

Red took a good look at the robot.e knew the close combat style they had been using wouldn't work this time. But then he realized that he had two new allies he didn't have before. "Ok now. Pink, Orange, are you guys ready to help fight?"

"Wait, you mean we're going to combine?" Pink asked.

"Eeyup," Orange replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you the whole time," Green said.

"YEAH!" Black added.

"Ok here we go," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama to the side and pulled the trigger.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

The five ships started the combination. The Chameleon and Taurus voyagers formed the legs as the Scorpius and Aquila formed the arms. With the two new arms set KyurenOh was ready to battle.

 **"KYUREN-OH!"**

The robot fired its gun arm again, but KyurenOh used the wings of Aquila Voyagers to block the attack. "Ah, we can't get close to the guy," Black said.

"Maybe we can blast our way through," Red said as he turned to Orange on his screen. The orange ranger just nodded as he took to his controls. KyurenOh raised the arm formed by the Scorpius Voyager and fired off a massive blast of energy. When the robot stumbled back KyurenOh charged forward to attack with the blade like wings of the Aquila Voyager's. "We got him now," Red said. "Are you guys ready to take this guy out?"

"Yeah!" the others replied. All five pushed there Kyutamas back twice as they readied their attack.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

The wings of the Aquila Voyager started to glow brightly. KyurenOh raised its arm before swinging it like a giant fan. A large gust of wind and energy was thrown towards the robot. The gust of wind soon turned into a whirlwind with pink energy feathers flying through it. The whirlwind hit the robot and tore it apart within a few seconds. In no time the robot was destroyed.

"Did we do it?" Pink asked.

"Of course," Green answered.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the ORION so our new team mate can meet everyone properly," Red said. The others all agreed. They picked up the damaged Dorado Voyager before flying off into the sky.

* * *

When they got to the ship Ditzy transformed back into her civilian form. To say she was amazed to be on a real spaceship would be an understatement. She could barely contain her excitement when she got to the bridge. "Oh my, I thought I'd only be able to see this stuff in the movies," she said.

"I'm so happy to speak with you face to face Ditzy Do," Shou said as he welcomed Ditzy onto the ship.

"Um I feel the same Mr."Ditzy said. She was a little nervous seeing that the voice she just met was a dragon. "I promise to do my best to help out here," she said as she gave Shou a polite bow.

"That's great to hear but you don't need to act so nervous. After all we have met before," Leo Red's voice said. Ditzy turned to see the other five Kyurangers in their battle suits behind her with a confused look. After a moment the the rangers all transformed back into their civilian forms.

"What!?" Ditzy yelled in surprise as she saw that all of the Kyurangers were her friends from school. "Flash, Bulk, Sweet Leaf, Big Mac, Aria?" Ditzy said Aria's name with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry about her, she's on our side now," Bulk said as he wrapped his arm onto Aria's shoulder. Aria was not happy with his contact and socked him in the jaw.

Flash slowly walked up to Ditzy and gave her a smile. "I'm really happy to have someone like you on our team," he said.

"I-I won't let you down," Ditzy said with determination in her eyes. The others all cheered in happiness at the arrival of their new team member.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Gold Experience

It was a clear night over the small town. The stars were all shining in full display, including a very odd comet. This comet was on a collision course with Earth. As it got closer it became clear that it wasn't a comet at all, but a small alien space craft. The metal was starting to glow red as it soon crashed deep into the woods.

When the pod finally landed a door went flying off. Coming out was a dark blue alien with red lines going through its body. Its torso was covered with hexagon shaped armor and huge shoulder armor. He wore a scowl with sharp teeth on his star-shaped head. "Ah finally, after being locked up for so long, it's nice to finally breath in some fresh air," the alien said.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally be out of a cramped prison cell," another voice said in an accent. Stumbling out of the pod was another smaller figure. Both of this alien's hands were restrained by heavy, futuristic handcuffs. "Now care to help me out of this, Praxis," he said as he held up his handcuffs.

Praxis raised his arm as the hexagon armor formed into a blade-like shield. He swung down the shield to break the handcuffs. "Happy now, you whiner?" he asked.

"Very much so," the alien replied as he rubbed his wrists. "Ok, now it's time to keep your end of the deal. I help you escape and we go our separate ways."

"Oh I intend to keep my promise. After all the hard work you did, you deserve to enjoy this planet while you can," Praxis said.

The other alien had already started to walk away but quirky turned around after Praxis' comment. "What do you mean "while I still can?'" he asked in concern.

"Hehe there's a reason why I wanted to escape to this planet," Praxis explained as he pulled out a wanted poster for the Kyurangers. "This is the planet with the most sightings of the Kyurangers. I intend to capture them and get the reward. Then when I collect the credits I'll destroy this stupid hunk of rock."

"No you can't," The other alien said in protest. "This is the last planet not controlled by Jark Matter. If you destroy it then all hope is lost."

"Oh please, I don't care about hope. I just want credits and it's been years since I've seen a planet crumble." Praxis said.

"No, I won't let-" The other Alien's words were cut short when Praxis punched him in the abdomen and knocked the wind out of him. He collapsed onto the ground as as the larger alien walked away.

"Have fun, weakling," Praxis said as he went out of view.

 _It's my fault, it's all my fault, why is it always my fault?_

* * *

On the ORION the seven Kyurangers were assembled for a meeting. Comet Tail was standing in front of a holographic map of Canterlot holding a pointer stick. "Alright everyone, today I'll be in charge of the mission briefing," Comet said. Ditzy and Flash both gave him a round of applause while the others just stayed silent. "Thank you. Now with my Kyutama locator program I was able to pinpoint the most likely areas the remaining two Kyutama had landed."

Comet used his stick to bring attention to two circled locations on the map. One was by a stadium towards the east of town and the other was in the middle of the woods in the north. "If we split up into groups we might be able to find them, which means we can get more help in fighting Jark Matter."

"But what if someone already found the Kyutama?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Then we just ask them to join us," Bulk said.

"If we're doing this I'm not going into the woods," Aria announced.

"Oh, I thought we'd use the Kyulette to decide who goes where," Comet said.

"I don't care. I'm not going to hike through the woods," Aria replied.

"But I think..." Before Comet could finish, Aria stared him down. A chill went down his spine as he didn't want to get on the siren's bad side. "Ok, Aria, Big Mac, and Bulk will take the stadium area while Flash, Ditzy, Sweet Leaf, and I take the woods," he said.

"I have no problem with that," Flash said.

"Sounds like this is going to be a fun mission, doesn't it," Bulk added as he elbowed Big Mac who was sitting next to him.

"Eeyup."

"Me and my friend have been through those woods a lot. I can help lead you guys through it," Sweet Leaf said.

Comet collapsed his pointer stick and the the map disappeared. "Glad to see you're all on board. Alright, Operation: Star Chart begins now. Let's bring back those lost Kyutama," he said.

"Nice name," Flash complimented.

"Thanks," Comet said as they all made their way to the exit.

Shou was sitting in his chair during the whole meeting. "Good luck Kyuranger. Only when the nine saviors are united can you unlock your full power."

* * *

After a ten minute drive the group of four had arrived at the entrance of the woods. The teens all took a note of the area to try and find a hint of their goal. "So do you have some kind Kyutama detector or something Comet?" Flash asked.

"Um no," Comet said with a nervous grin. "I was only able to determine the location because the ORION happens to have data on the trajectory of how they fell to earth. I wish I could find a way to track the Kyutama by their energy signature."

"So we're doing this the hard way then," Flash said.

"I don't mind," Ditzy said as she led the group into the forest.

The group walked through the woods for a few minutes before Sweet Leaf stopped them. "Do you hear that?" she asked. The four soon heard the rustling of leaves.

They all looked around till Flash saw a bush starting to move. "It might just be a raccoon or something," he said nervously. The four slowly inched toward the bush before something jumped out at him.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

The teens were all shocked at what jumped out. It was a brown skinned man with darker brown spiky hair. He was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie and a hourglass tie clip. Over his suit was a brown trench coat. Despite his professional look he was wearing a pair of red high top sneakers. "Oh my, what are you kids doing here?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Comet said.

"What, can't a man take a lovely stroll through the woods?" the man asked as he dusted himself off. "Anyway, children shouldn't be here, it's much too dangerous. Go on, get."

"We're not children," Flash said. "Plus there's something in these woods that we really need to find."

"I assure you whatever it is you're looking for isn't worth going any further," the man said in an almost frightened tone.

"What could be so dangerous?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Well...um, I don't really know that myself. I'm not really from around here," the man said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, why don't you nice kids help me to the nearest town."

The four turned around for a moment. "What is up with this weirdo?" Ditzy whispered.

"I have no clue," Flash answered. "Something really must have spooked him. He's clearly hiding something."

"He could be working for Jark Matter," Sweet Leaf said.

"Or he's just a nut case." Comet followed.

"Um excuse me but it's rude to leave people out of conversations," the man yelled behind the group.

Flash looked back at the man, then back to his friends. "Ditzy why don't you help this guy back to town. Maybe get some info on whether or not he's a threat," he said. Just as Ditzy nodded her head in agreement, a huge explosion occurred behind them. Everyone was surprised but no more the the strange man. "Looks like the Kyutama search will be put on hold. We need to check out what that's all about."

Flash, Comet, And Sweet Leaf all ran towards the explosion. "Wait it's too dangerous," the strange man yelled.

"Don't worry, we can handle this," Flash yelled back.

"But..." The man tried to warn them some more but felt something pull on his arm. He turned to see Ditzy.

"Um hey, why don't I help you get back to town. After all you're new here and I'd be more then happy to lead the way," Ditzy said as she pulled the man in the opposite direction of her friends. The man tried to fight back to stop the teens from heading towards danger but it was no use.

* * *

Deeper in the woods Praxis was destroying trees with a hand-held laser. "Oh yes, I've missed wreaking havoc like this. With this much destruction those Kyuranger will come running," he said as he continued to blast at the plant life.

Out of nowhere warning shots were fired near Praxis' feet. Coming into the clearing were Flash, Comet, and Sweet Leaf all holding up there Saiza Blasters. "Don't you dare destroy more of this beautiful forest," Sweet Leaf announced.  
"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me?" Praxis asked.

"I don't know what you heard but stopping Jark Matter is what we do," Flash said.

"Jark Matter ha," Praxis laughed as he twirled his gun. "As if I'd be associated with squares like them. No, I prefer to work with no one above me."

"Jark Matter or not, we're the ones who defend this planet," Comet said as he and the others pulled out there Kyutama. "Cosmic Slide!"

 **"LEO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"LUPUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"CHAMELEON KYUTAMA!"**

"Star change!" they all yelled as they swung their arms down. They pulled the triggers and transformed into their ranger forms.

"Ah so you're the Kyurangers, just who I was looking for. All those credits will be mine in no time," Praxis said as he aimed his gun and fired. The three Kyurangers jumped out away from the blast.

"Great, another creep who wants the bounty on our heads," Red said as he ran toward the alien. He managed to land a few punches before kicking the monster. Blue came in to perform a roundhouse kick with his clawed feet, which caused Praxis to return with a punch. The monster didn't notice Green sneaking up behind him to jump up and grab his back. This caused Praxis to stumble before elbowing the ranger and knocking her off.

"These Earthlings are tougher than they look. Good thing I stashed this away for the occasion," Praxis said as he pulled out a metal orb with black dots on it. After he threw the orb into the air the black dots opened up to release a large amount of machine parts. The parts all seem to put themselves together to form a squadron of humanoid robots. They all had black bodies with silver heads that had black spots all over with a red spot on top. Some of the robots had laser weapons for hands. "Krybots attack!" Praxis commanded.

The Krybots raised their arms up and down before charging at the Rangers. "Wow, fully functional, humanoid robots able to perform complex tasks. This is something I didn't think I'd see for another twenty years," Blue said, impressed by the robots. The blue ranger swung his claws to keep the soldiers at bay.

Red blocked one of the Krybots who tried to hit him with his weapon arm. "Don't act so happy about it," he said as he kicked the goon away before turning around to block another attack. He grabbed the Krybot by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Green was dodging laser blasts from the robots. She jumped through the air before kicking one in the head. One of the Krybots tried to punch her, but Green moved out of the way before it could land. She pointed her blaster directly at its chest and fired an orb of energy that caused parts to go flying. The green ranger was too occupied with the robots that she didn't notice Praxis aiming his handgun. Out of nowhere the blast hit her and she flew back.

"Sweet Leaf!" Red yelled as he saw his teammate fall to the ground. He quickly glanced Â at the Krybots then to Praxis. "Dang it, these goons are just cannon fodder," he said before he himself was blasted. Blue saw this and tried to shoot the alien with his blaster but Praxis was faster and hit him as well. The three all hit the ground and transformed back into civilian form.

Praxis spun his gun before putting it away as he walked toward the downed rangers. "Hehe excellent," he said as he turned to two of the Krybots and pulled out a rope. "You two, tie 'em up. The the rest of you spread out, odds are there's more of them out there," the alien ordered as he threw the rope at his lackeys. The rest of the Krybots went into the woods on the hunt.

While all this was happening, a mysterious figure was watching the whole battle unfold from the shadows.

* * *

The strange man continued to struggled against Ditzy's pull. Ditzy herself was really getting tired from pulling the man for so long and it started to show. "Um wouldn't it be easier if we used that car we passed. I mean I can assume it belonged to you and your friend," the man said as the two stopped.

"That's Flash's car and he has the keys. Also I don't have my driver's license," Ditzy said as she took a seat on the ground. "I need to rest, pulling you isn't easy."

"Hey why don't I run back and see if your friends are okay," the man said in a chipper tone. He started to run back to the forest but fell to the ground when Ditzy grabbed his coat.

"Flash and the others are fine. What could be so dangerous that you're acting like the woods is certain doom?" Ditzy asked.

"I can't say," the man said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get involved. It's way too dangerous for someone so young."

Ditzy didn't like how much this guy was hiding from her. He kept acting like he wanted help but he kept pushing her way. She was a Kyuranger and she wanted to help people with her power. After a moment she let out a sigh. Maybe she could at least help him by talking. Whatever was in the woods wasn't the only thing that was troubling him. "Well, can I please know your name?" she asked.

"Well since you're not going to leave my side I at least owe you that," the man said as he sat up next to Ditzy. He brought his hand to his chin in thought and started to mumble. "Now name, name, name. Oh you can call me Time Turner. Yeah that would work nicely."

Ditzy just looked at him nervously. The man that called himself Time Turner was getting stranger the longer she stayed around him. "So um, what brings you to Canterlot?" Ditzy asked.

"A mistake," Time Turner whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ditzy asked not hearing what he said.

"TRAVELER! I am a traveler, just making my way through," the man said nervously.

"Well that sounds interesting," Ditzy said. "Where have you been?"

"Hehe well it would be easier to say where I haven't been," Time Turner chuckled as he looked toward the sky. "Here is a good place to start."

"Well if you're new to Canterlot you got to visit Sugarcube Corner. It's one of my favorite place to go with my friends," Ditzy said happily.

"You think I can get a cup of tea there? It's been ages since I've had a nice cup of tea," Time Turner said.

"Of course, you can get tea, coffee, and all kinds of baked goods, including muffins. Oh I love their blueberry muffins," Ditzy said as she got excited at the thought of having a snack.

"That sounds lovely... Um," Turner trailed off.

"Ditzy, Ditzy Do," she said.

"Ya know Ditzy, no one has ever been this kind to me," Turner said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean?" Ditzy asked with concern.

Time Turner let out a sigh seeing the sense of worry in the girl's crossed eyes. "Well I haven't had the easiest of lives. I've alway been in the wrong place at the wrong time. All that misfortune kept following me till I had a reputation. That reputation led to some real trouble and, well you don't need to know what happens."

There was a silence between the two before Ditzy leaned in for a hug out of nowhere. "Well you don't seem like a bad guy. And when the others come back we'll all go to Sugarcube Corner," she said before letting go. She then looked down at her wristband and started to get concerned. "Speaking of, I was hoping they'd call by now."

"He better not have gotten to them," Time Turner mumbled. He quickly stood up and turned to Ditzy. "Ditzy, I need you to run away from here. I'm going to go and find your friends."

"Wh-what?" Ditzy said, confused by Time Turner's sudden actions.

"Let's just say that trouble I was talking about has followed me here," he said before running off.

"STOP!" Ditzy yelled to stop Time Turner. He turned around to see Ditzy with a determined face.

"If my friends are in trouble I want to help them, and I also want to help you. So can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Time Turner was silent for a moment. His hand tensed up as he tried to think of what to say to this girl. "Praxis," was the only thing he said in a tone that was just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry but did you say Praxis? What's a Praxis?" Ditzy asked.

"Praxis is a dangerous crime boss from the Corona star system. He's set on capturing the Kyurangers to collect their bounty and once he gets it he'll destroy this planet. Now I know this may be a lot to take in but..." Time Turner was quickly cut off by a gasp by Ditzy.

"Then Flash and the others are really in trouble if this guy is as bad as you say," Ditzy said. "Hey, how do you know all this?"

"I...I," Time Turner was having trouble trying to get the words out. He couldn't lie to Ditzy and he could no longer avoid her questions anymore. "I was the one who helped him escape. We were trapped in the same cell and he made a deal. If I helped him escape he wouldn't try to get the bounty on my head. I just didn't know he was going after the Kyurangers," Time Turner said. After a moment he realized that the young Earth girl wasn't reacting in the fashion he thought she would. "Um... you're taking this quite well."

Ditzy was quiet for a moment before putting on a smile. "Well the way you've been acting makes sense now that I know you're an alien. But more importantly I need to go save my friends. You see, youâ€™re not the only one with a secret," she said as her mood went down and she pulled out her pink Kyutama.

It was Time Turner's turn to be surprised. "My goodness, the stories are true. You're a Kyuranger."

"Of course silly, you just said this Praxis guy is after us. Why would you think we were just a story?" Ditzy said.

"Well I just thought it was just rebels using the name from the legends," Time Turner said as he scratched his head.

Ditzy gave the alien a soft smile and one more hug. "I'm really grateful that you tried to protect me and my friends, but I'm a Kyuranger. It's my job to be a protector of the universe. Now I'm going to go find the others and we're all going to take down Praxis," she said before letting go of Time Turner and started running towards the woods.

Before the strange man could say or do anything, Ditzy was already running towards the forest. "Wait, Ditzy," Time Turner tried to say but his words fell on deaf ears. "Blast, even if she's a Kyuranger, she can't take Praxis on her own," he said as he started to run after her.

* * *

Running at full speed Ditzy returned back to the forest. Despite her fears the young woman pushed forward to find her friends. "Flash! Comet! Sweet Leaf!" Ditzy yelled in her search. She didn't get a response, only silence. This just caused her to panic even more. The young woman walked forward as she looked all around for any sign of her friends. Unfortunately for her she was so focused looking for her friends, she didn't see what was in front of her and out of nowhere fell down a steep hill.

Ditzy rolled down the hill before landing on her back. Her eyes were spinning as she was facing the sky. A blurry figure soon came into view. "Flash?" she asked. Ditzy blinked a few times before the image became clearer. It was not Flash but a Krybot looking down at her. The white-headed robot startled Ditzy and she kicked it away with both of her feet.

"What did you find you numskull," Praxis' voice yelled. Ditzy quickly stood up as the space criminal emerged from the woods with two Krybots. "Ooh, what do we have here?"

Ditzy was surprised by the alien's sudden appearance. "Are you Praxis?" she asked with a small amount of fear in her voice. The fear wasn't for her own safety but for what might have happened to her friends.

"About time someone on this dirt ball recognized this handsome face," Praxis said. "So what do you want?"

"What happened to Flash and the others?" she asked with a bit more sternness in her voice.

"Are you talking about those Kyurangers?" Praxis said as he waved his arms out. "Theyâ€™re fine, after all they're worth more alive than dead," the alien said. At the corner of his eye he noticed that Ditzy's wristband had transformed into her Saiza Blaster as she turned to the side. "And it looks like you want to join them."

"Not a chance," Dtizy said said as she pulled out her Kyutama. Praxis and his Krybots wasted not time opening fire on the young woman. "Star Change!" she yelled as a construct of an eagle appeared in front of her to block the attack. When the blasts stopped the eagle construct passed over Ditzy's body and transformed her into Aquila Pink.

"Get her you chumps!" Praxis ordered his robots. The Krybots charged in as two of them swung their blaster arms at Pink. She dodged their attacks before shooting them with her blaster. The third one attempted to jump at her but Pink knocked him back surprisingly far with one punch. With no time to observe her abnormal strength, the pink ranger needed to jump out of the way from Praxis' own attack.

The Pink ranger fired a few shots from her blaster that sent the alien back. Praxis retaliated by shooting his blaster. Pink avoided the attack by jumping up and using her wings to get more lift. Using the force of the explosion behind her, Pink glided towards Praxis and kicked the blaster he was holding out of his hand. The Pink Ranger landed only a few feet away from the alien, pointing her blaster at him. "Now please, can you tell me where my friends are?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'm impressed. You're definitely stronger than you look to get me into a situation like this. Then again you don't get the respect I get without a few aces in the hole," Praxis said as he snapped his fingers.

"What do you mean by..." Before Pink could finish her question she suddenly fell to the ground. A Krybot was standing behind her to knock her out. After a moment her battle suit faded away.

"About time one of you scrap heaps did something useful," Praxis said as he grabbed Ditzy by the collar of her shirt. "Keep searching the forest. With four Kyurangers I feel it's time I give Jark Matter a call," Praxis said as he turned to walk away.

* * *

Just Like Ditzy, Time Turner charged into the woods. "That girl certainly has spirit. Unfortunately for her spirit won't stop Praxis. I really hope I find her before he does," he said. "But then again, what could I do to stop him. I'm not a Kyuranger. I'm not even armed."

The alien continued through the woods till he eventually ran into three Krybots who were combing the area. Fortunately the robots didn't see him so he could hide. "Krybots? I should have known. That mass of crystals probably has all four of those kids tied up by now," Time Turner said.

The Krybots heard him in the bushes and turned directly in his direction. "Blast," Time Turner uttered as he slowly raised up from his hiding spot. He held up his hands to try and show he didn't want to fight. "Alright fellas, no need to for things to get violent," he pleaded. The Krybots didn't pay any attention to his words and pointed his blasters at him. "I see, words are wasted on you lot then," Time Turner said as he started to dig through his coat.

The Robotic goons opened fire, causing Time Turner to dive to the side. When he hit the ground he through the yo-yo that he was searching for. The yo-yo flew threw the air as it started to wrap around one of the Krybots. He pulled tightly to properly bind the goon. "Haha got ya," Time Turner said as he tried to pull back on his string. However another Krybot managed to push the alien back and caused him to lose his grip. Time Tuner quickly picked himself up to turn back to see the captured robot break free. "I guess I'm less of a fighter then I thought."

Before Time Turner could get to his feet, a Krybot stood over him with his blaster arm raised. Time Turner prepared to get hit but it never happened. When he looked up he saw the robot just standing there. After a moment a cut appeared right down the middle of the Krybot before both halves fell to the ground.

Standing behind where the Krybot once stood was a Kyuranger in silver. The Kyuranger had a skirt with hexagon scales going up the side. When she turned her head, her Cobra shaped visor was shown. In her hand was a Kyuza Weapon that was in a sickle configuration.

The other robots rushed to attack the Kyuranger. When one of them tried to hit her, she quickly grabbed its arm and placed the blade of her weapon over its shoulder. In one swift motion, the silver ranger pulled back her sickle and cut off its arm exposing a mass of wires. Silver kicked the Krybot back before turning around and blocking another Krybot's attack. She spun around and performed a vertical slash, cutting it in half. The one armed robot tried to attack again but Silver finished it off with a shot from her Saiza Blaster.

"Oh thank goodness," Time Turner said as he got up. "You got here just in time, Kyuranger. Your teammates are in real trouble."

"Teammates?" the Silver Ranger asked in a rather bored tone. "If your talking about the people that follow the red one, I'm not one of them," she said as she pushed up on her visor with her finger.

"Still, you need to stop Praxis. Without the others there's no telling to what he'll do to this planet," Time Turner pleaded.

"That alien you call Praxis is too strong. Not even the Red Ranger with two others behind him could stop him. If I fight him one on one, I will certainly lose."

"So you're just going to leave them," Time Turner said.

"Not necessarily, Praxis needs to be stopped. A tactical retreat is in order. I'll go and find the three Kyurangers who aren't in the forest and devise a counter attack," Silver said as she turned her back to the alien. "As for you, it would be best if you run."

Before Time Turner could say a word the Silver Ranger jumped into a tree and then vanished. Time Turner soon fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. _Running seems to be the only thing I'm good at.[/i] Why am I so useless_? he thought to himself.

As the alien continued to hit the ground, a glimmer of light caught his eye. He turned to see the light was coming from a branch on a nearby tree. Time Turner got up and walked over to get a better look. When he got close he had to use his hand to block the sunlight that was reflecting off of it. He pulled out his yo-yo and threw it up. The string wrapped around the object and pulled it down. When he opened his hand, he found the object was a Kyutama of a brilliant gold color.  
"No way," Time Turner said to himself in disbelief. The Kyutama then started to glow on and off.

"No this can't be right. I can't be a chosen savior, I'm the worst chose to save people," he said. Soon the image of Ditzy with her Kyutama entered his mind. "Then again Ditzy didn't look like she could hurt anyone and she dove head first into danger to help her friends." He closed his hand tightly as he thought carefully about his next move. "I think it's time I finally did something."

* * *

Flash's vision was blurry as he slowly came to. His first instinct was to try to stand up but he seen found that he was unable to. Turning around, Flash found that he was tied up back to back with Sweet Leaf. He turned the other way to find Comet Tail and Ditzy tied up in a similar way. Looking behind his friend, Flash saw Praxis at a control panel on a crashed pod with Krybots standing on look out. He started to struggle out of his binding and caused the others to wake up.

Praxis turned his head to see Flash was awake. "Ah, looks who decided to wake up," he said as he approached his captives. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Would you believe this isn't my first time tied up," Flash replied as he continued to struggle.

"Let us go you meany," Ditzy said.

"And you still need to pay for all the trees you destroyed," Sweet Leaf added.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do," Praxis said as he pulled out his blaster. "Especially since Jark Matter is coming to pick you up."

"Our teammates will stop you," Comet said as he tried to get out of his bindings himself.

"Please, nobody is going to come for you," Praxis said. As soon as he said that, one of the Krybots got knocked to the ground. Everyone turned to see Time Turner spinning his yo-yo in his hand.

"Time Turner," Ditzy said happily.

"So that's his name," Comet added.

"Time Turner eh? So that's the name you're going with." Praxis said with a chuckle. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought our deal was that we'd go our separate ways."

"I am a man of my word and I need to abide by it. The deal was that if I help you escape, you wouldn't try to collect my bounty," Time Turner said as he put away his yo-yo. "We said nothing about me fighting you."

"And you think a weakling like you could land a hit on me," Praxis said. He then signaled with his fingers for his Krybots to point their weapons at the alien.

"Well..." Time Turner led on as he dug into his jacket to pull out the gold Kyutama. A grin appeared on his face as he slid the top surface of the globe to form the image of a balance scale. Energy started to appear in on his arm before forming into a Saiza Blaster. "I will certainly try."

"I knew my program worked," Comet Tail said.

"Wow, he found the Kyutama," Flash followed.

"Way to go Time Turner," Ditzy added.

Time Turner placed the Kyutama into his blaster and pushed it flowered.

 **"LIBRA KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

The alien flipped out the grip and swung his arm over his head. When the blaster was pointing at the ground he pulled the trigger. "Star Change!" Time Turner yelled as a gold star appeared on the ground. A balance scale constellation appeared in front of him and passed over his body. In a flash of light a battle suit formed over his body. The suit was bulkier then the others and the black visor was formed from an image of a scale. The four Rangers looked at this gold ranger, wide eyed at his appearance.

"Hahahaha!" Praxis laughed as he saw the transformation. "You think just because you got some armor you can take me down?" he said as he aimed his blaster. He fired several shots from his blaster. The blasts missed but caused an explosion that sent the gold ranger flying.

Gold rolled on the ground before picking himself up. "Please Praxis, do you really think a guy like me could take down a crime boss worth five-hundred thousand credits?" he asked as he pulled out a Kyuza Weapon with its double bladed part. He them put the two pieces together to form a crossbow.

 **"KYU CROSSBOW!"**

"Not alone anyway," Gold said as he pointed the crossbow at Praxis and fired four bolts of gold energy. The bolts flew towards the monster before they curved around him and went straight for the captured Rangers. When they hit, the humans were unharmed, their restraints being the only thing that was destroyed.

"Alright," Sweet Leaf cheered with joy of being freed.

"Why you," Praxis yelled in frustration. He turned around to the Rangers to threaten them with his blaster. "You all better get back before..." Before he could finish, Flash and Comet shot at him with their Saiza Blasters and caused the alien to stumble back. Before he could recover Sweet Leaf jumped forward to kick Praxis in the head. This gave the four teenagers the chance to slip past the monster to regroup with the gold ranger.

"Glad to have you on the team," Flash said as he patted the gold ranger on the shoulder.

"Glad to be on a team um, Flash was it?" Gold asked.

"Excuse me but we can save introductions for after we take care of this guy," Sweet Leaf said as she pulled out her Kyutama. The others all followed and placed them into their blasters.

 **"LEO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"LUPUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"CHAMELEON KYUTAMA!"**

 **"AQUILA KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!" they all yelled as they pointed their blasters to the ground. Once they pulled the trigger, the air was filled with star dust. In a flash of light the four humans were now wearing their battle suits.

"The Super Star," Red yelled as he performed his thumbs up pose. "Leo Red!"

"The Beast Star," Blue said as he swung his claws through the air. "Lupus Blue!"

"The Trick-star," the Gold ranger said as he swung his arm through the air before giving a two fingered salute. "Libra Gold!"

"The Stealth Star," Green said as she took a fighting position. "Chameleon Green!"

"The Speed Star," Pink said as she made a pose as if she was taking off flying. "Aquila Pink![/color"

"We're the Stars of Rebellion!" Red announced as he made a circle in the air. "Uchuu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!" everyone yelled as the all posed.

"Alright guys, Let's Rocket!" Red yelled as he pointed forward.

The gold ranger came up next to Red. He swung both his arms around before pointing forward with both hands. "Vaaaaaa-manos!"

"Krybots attack!" Praxis ordered. Four Krybots appeared behind the group. Blue turned to the goons to rush in and slash one of the robots with his claws. Green and Pink jumped over the blue ranger to fire their blasters at the others. The Krybots were thrown off by the attack enough to allow the two girls to kick this robots into the head. The remaining Krybot tried to shoot at the three Rangers. The Rangers countered by firing their own blasters at the lone robot.

Gold and Praxis were in a firefight. Gold had to hop to avoid several blasts from Praxis to get a clean shot with his crossbow. The alien's arm transformed into a shield to block the attack before charging at the ranger. Gold was pushed to the ground as Praxis stood over him with his blaster.

"Hold on!" Red yelled as he pulled out a light blue Kyutama. When he slid the top side an image of a shield was formed. Quickly the ranger placed the globe into his blaster and pushed it back.

 **"SCUTUM KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

When the red ranger pulled the trigger, a large solid construct of a shield appeared and crashed right into Praxis. Red ran to Gold to help him up. "Come on Time Turner, we can't have your first fight end in a loss," Red said as he rushed towards Praxis. He performed several punches before moving to the side to allow Gold to shoot him with his crossbow. Praxis knocked back Red with his shield but Red recovered to shoot at him with his blaster.

"Hey Flash, can I get in on this," Green said as she came up next to Red.

"Wow, Sweet Leaf this is coming out of nowhere," Red said.

"I have a score to settle with him," Green said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Haha do you really think a lowly human as frail as you could do anything on your own?" Praxis laughed.

Green was silent as she ran up to the monster. When she got close enough she performed a strong upper cut into the monster's jaw. "This is for the trees you destroyed," she said as she readied for another punch. "This is for attacking my friends." She followed with a blow to the side of the alien's head. "And this is for underestimating us humans," Her final attack was a roundhouse kick.

"Did you get all of it out of your system?" Blue asked as he and Pink joined the others.

Green dusted herself off before rejoining her friends. "Yeah I think so," she said.

The five turned to see Praxis was starting to get overwhelmed from the multiple attacks. "Care to do the honors, Time Turner?" Pink asked.

"Only if you lot can help," Gold said as he held up his crossbow. Red gave him a nod as the five got into formation.

"There is no way you will take me down. I'm Praxis, a crime boss worth five-hundred thousand credits. You color coated worms can't hold a candle to me," the alien announced as he pointed his blaster at the group.

"You want to know what your problem is Praxis?" Gold asked. "You have such pride in your power that you don't think you need help from anyone. Now I may push people away but that was before I had friends to fight for," he said turned to his team for a second.

Red, Blue, Green, and Pink all pushed their Kyutama back twice. At the same time Gold took his Kyutama and placed it into his weapon.

 **"GALAXY"**

Energy started to gather around their weapons all in their respective colors. "Shooting Star Crush!" Red,Blue, Green, and Pink yelled.

"Libra Impact!" Gold yelled as all five Rangers pulled the triggers. Five colored spheres of energy flew threw the air before hitting Praxis and exploding.

"I did it, I finally stood my ground. This time a planet's doom isn't on my shoulders," Gold said as he lowered his crossbow. Everyone let out a sigh at the defeat of their enemy.  
"Oh no!" Everyone froze as Praxis' voice filled the air. As the flames of their attack died down, the alien limped forward. "I'm unbreakable. None of your attacks can stop me."

"This guy just doesn't quit, doesn't he?" Red asked.

Out of nowhere, Praxis pulled out a gold coin with a with an orange star on it. "This costed me an arm and a leg but I will not be bested by worms," he said. He brought the coin up to his mouth and bit into it causing lightning to form around him. After a second the monster started to grow to a colossal size. "If I can't collect the reward, I'll destroy you."

"Did anyone else see that coming?" Pink asked.

"I guess he had more illegal items stashed away then I thought," Gold said. "You guys wouldn't happen to have a ship to help us out."

"Not just one ship," Blue said as he held up his blaster. Everyone followed including Gold as they pushed their Kyutamas to the side.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

The Kyutama formed around the Rangers before they flew up into the sky. The Voyagers flew in to allow the Kyutama to dock. A gold portal formed and a ship flew out that was a flat platform with two disks on either side and gold Kyutama docking on the top.

 **"LIBRA VOYAGER!"**

"Wow, my own cruiser. No more hitchhiking for me," Gold said as he took the controls.

"Your ships are nothing but flies," Praxis said as he held out his hand. The giant monster shot bolts of lighting at the Voyagers. The pink and green ship had to break formation to avoid the attack. Blue flew forward to shoot out small blasts of energy that did little damage. "Please, theres no way your pitiful weapons could hurt me."

"Maybe you want something that packs more of a punch," Red said as he moved his controls. The lion head of his ship opened its mouth to reveal a large cannon that shot out a mighty energy blast. The blast managed to cause Praxis to stumble back.

"Oh so now you want to play," Praxis said as he unleashed a huge burst of lightning.

"Watch out Flash!" Gold yelled as he pushed the handles of his ship forward. As the Voyager flue to to intercept the attack, the vehicle transformed into a humanoid robot holding two shields. The robot came in front of the Leo Voyager and used its shields to block the attack. "Wow, didn't know this thing could do that."

"Thanks Time Turner," Red said.

"No problem, just returning the favor from earlier," Gold replied. The gold robot jumped to try and punch Praxis with its shields. Unfortunately the monster threw a punch as well and pushed the robot back. "I guess my voyager isn't strong enough for him."

"No but all five of ours are," Red said as he held up his Saiza Blaster. "Come on guys, let's form KyurenOh!"

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

All five of the Voyagers flew up to form their giant robot. Blue and Pink formed the legs wild gold and green formed the arms.

 **"KYREN-OH"**

"About time you guys started fighting seriously," Praxis said as he moved forward.

"Try all you want you meany," Pink said as KyurenOh performed a kick. The eagle's wings extended to form blades that cut the monster. When Praxis was knocked back, the wolf claws on the back of the other leg extended for a follow up attack.

"You're so irritating," the giant monster said as he shot another lighting attack.

KyurenOh raised the arm formed by the Libra Voyager and used its disks to block the attack. The giant robot then swung its arm to use the disks like a hammer but Praxis caught it. KyurenOh then punched with its Chameleon arm to knock back the monster.  
"It's about time someone put you in your place," Gold said as he held up his Saiza Blaster and the five Rangers pushed their Kyutama back twice.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

The Kyutama on KuyrenOh's body lit up one by one before streams of energy flowed into the Libra arm. The disks detached from the arm and combined into one bigger disk. KyurenOh held up its arm before throwing the disk which was connected to a cable made of energy. The large disk acted like a yo-yo as it hit Praxis and then returned back before being thrown again. The giant robot repeated the attack several times. The last attack hit Praxis with enough power to throw the monster into the air before exploding. The five Rangers cheered for the victory against the galactic crime boss.

Meanwhile, the Silver Kyuranger was watching the giant battle from a distance. "That team of theirs seems to be doing well. However, their luck will soon run out," she said as she pushed up on her visor with her finger.

* * *

After the battle the five Kyurangers returned to Canterlot and relaxed at the local cafe, Surgecube Corner. Most of the Kyurangers were seated at one of the couches as Time Turner was getting used to his new planet. "Here we go," Ditzy said as she came in with their drinks. She handed the smoothie cups to her friends. "And here's that tea I promised you. It's on me," she said before handing a cup to Time Turner.

The alien blew on his drink before taking a sip. "Ah, this was definitely worth the wait," Time Turner said with a satisfied face.

"If you think that's good, you should try one of my brews," Sweet Leaf said as she took a sip of her Matcha Green Tea.

After a moment the cafe's door opened with Big Mac, Bulk, and Aria entering. "Well that was a bust. We didn't find anything," Aria groaned as she grabbed a seat with the others.

"I assume you didn't find the Kyutama," Comet said.

"Nope," Big Mac answered.

"Well I didn't say my program was perfect," Comet followed.

"Who's the guy in the suit?" Bulk asked.

Flash put down his smoothie and put a hand on Time Turner's shoulder. "Guys, meet the eighth Kyuranger, Time Turner. Time Turner, this is the rest of our team,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the alien said.

"Where did this wack job come from?" Aria asked.

"I'm originally from the Horologium star system," Time Turner said as he took a sip of his tea.

Aria was silent for a moment as she processed what Time Turner said before letting out a sigh. "Great, more aliens."

"Don't mind Aria, she can be a bit... cranky," Flash said.

"Oh I'm used to a bit of attitude. It comes with traveling the universe." Time Turner said. "Though I do wish I could thank that Silver Kyuranger. Without her I would have never been able to find the gold Kyutama."

"Silver Kyuranger?" Bulk asked.

"If there's another Kyuranger out there that means all nine Kyutama have been found," Sweet Lead said.

"That just means we need to find her," Ditzy added. The eight looked at one another as they thought about their next move.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6 Blast Off In 9

The small town of Canterlot was quiet this morning. Today students were excused from one of their classes to help set up a party put together by Canterlot High's favorite party animal, Pinkie Pie. Flash and Ditzy were assigned to help set up first period.

Pinkie was skipping happily as she checked stuff off her check list. Flash was helping with the audio equipment equipment on the stage. "Hey Pinkie," Flash called out as Pinkie strolled by. "What's the occasion for this party? Not that you of all people need a reason to throw one."

"Well I felt we all really needed one," Pinkie answered. "Though people aren't showing it, this Jark Matter invasion is starting to get to them. A big party like this always help distract people from problems like this. Plus I felt we needed to celebrate the Kyurangers and all they've done for us."

Flash smiled, seeing how much of a difference he and the others were making for everyone. He thought that spilling the beans about who the Kyurangers were would have made Pinkie smile a thousand times. She may have even asked them to be the guest of honor at the party. As much as Flash wanted to make Pinkie that happy, he wasn't a Kyuranger for the glory.

"Speaking of Kyurangers," Rainbow's voice announced as the athlete came into view. She was holding up her smartphone with an eager expression on her face. "You got to see what someone posted on the fansite," Rainbow said. The image on the screen was a selfie a teenager took with her and Libra Gold in it posing. "There's a gold Kyuranger now, so cool."

"Wow, that makes eight rangers now doesn't it," Pinkie said as took a closer look at the post.

Flash smirked, already knowing about the gold ranger as well as the existence of a ninth ranger. "You seem very interested in those guys aren't you Rainbow?" Flash asked.

"Of course," Rainbow said with enthusiasm. "Do you think their accepting new members? It would be so cool if I could be a space hero like them. Think of it, I could be the Rainbow Ranger," she said with a grin. Flash and Pinkie both let out a chuckle at the image of a ranger that was every color of the rainbow.

"Maybe your mech could be a space train with each car a different color," Pinkie added.

"I don't think that would work, the Kyurangers' Voyagers seem to be modeled after constellations and last I checked there's not train constitution," Flash said. "I have heard rumors of car constellations, but that could just be a joke." Rainbow let out a laugh as she walked away.

"Anyway Flash, I have a job I really need you for," Pinkie said.

"Sure thing Pinkie, what is it?" Flash asked.

"I need you to pick up some desserts from Sugarcube Corner. Do you think you can do that?" Pinkie asked.

"No problem, I can go right now if you want," Flash said as he pulled out his car keys.

"Great," Pinkie said with excitement. "Oh, and take Twilight and Spike with you to help."

Hearing this took Flash by surprise. His first instinct was to say something along the lines of "Oh no I can't with her," but there was no reason to. After all they were friends and Flash was more than capable of being in a car with Twilight alone. The heartbreak he was feeling shouldn't have mattered, yet he still couldn't figure out why he couldn't let go. As appealing as it may seem, avoiding her wasn't the way to go.

Pinkie waved down her purple haired friend. Pinkie explained that she was going to be with Flash. "Oh I'd be happy to help out, Pinkie," Twilight said with a smile.

"I've really been getting antsy just staying around here," a voice said from Twilight's backpack. Emerging from it was a purple and green dog. "Oh hey it's that Flash guy," Spike was Twilight's dog who, after going through a magic portal, gained the ability to talk the same language as humans.  
Flash tried to put on a smile in front of all his friends. "Well we better get a move on," he said as he led Twilight and Spike out of the gym.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and the third girl Sweetie Belle were in the middle of working on a banner. The girls were busy talking among themselves before seeing a boy sitting against the wall. The light blue skinned boy with navy hair was wearing a baggy black and blue hoodie with shorts. The three girls noticed he had a gloomy face and decided to invite him over. "Hey Shady Daze, come give us a hand over here," Sweetie Belle said.  
The boy named Shady Daze looked over in their direction. "Um ok," he said as he walked over nervously.

"Hey, what seems to be on your mind?" Scootaloo asked.

Shady looked away for a moment. "It's nothing, just..." Before the boy could finish his thought, a bucket of pink paint fell all over him.

"Oh no," Ditzy exclaimed as she put down the stack of paint cans she was carrying. "I'm so so so so so sorry," she said as she pulled out a rag to help clean Shady Daze up.

"It's fine Ditzy. I'm not hurt or anything," Shady said as she wiped off the paint on his face. "I'll just go clean up in the bathroom," he said as he ran off.

The four girls watched the boy leave with concern. "That boy has been acting lower than a pig on Sunday," Applebloom said.

"What's wrong?" Ditzy asked.

"No one knows, all of a sudden he's been all mopey," Scootaloo answered.

"Hmm," Ditzy observed the boy leaving as she tried to think of what might be eating at him.

[hr]

On the Jark Matter command ship, groups of Indavers were at work loading large boxes into smaller ships. "Get your butts in gear you stooges," Yumepakkun ordered as he oversaw the operation. The Indavers gave a salute before returning to work.

"You're one to talk," Eriedrone said as he appeared behind him. "You were defeated by the Kyurangers and lost a rather important piece of weaponry. Assisting in this plan is your last chance to redeem yourself Yumepakkun."

"Of course Lord Eriedrone," Yumepakkun said as he rubbed his nose.

"The Kyurangers seem to find this little town rather important. If we threaten it, they would have no choice but to yield to my will." Eriedone said as he clenched his fist. The general walked forward to inspect the crates more closely. "Once the cargo is loaded up, your job is to set the explosives at the designated points. After that I will make my demands known," he said as he turned to his subordinates.

"Yes sir," Yumepakkun said as he ran to the ships. Once the last crate was loaded up the ships started to take off and headed to earth.

* * *

Flash, Twilight, and Spike were driving to the cafe bakery in Flash's custom painted sports car. Spike was sitting in the back as Flash and Twilight were in the front. "Wow, this car is so cool. I wouldn't have thought a guy like you would have something like this," Spike said.

"Thanks Spike, but you better not mess up the seats back there," Flash said as he glanced towards the dog through the rear view mirror.

"He's right. A car like this must have costed a lot," Twilight added.

Flash was slightly embarrassed by Twilight's comment. "Hehe yeah, I wasn't the one who payed for it. My mom got it for me the day after I passed my road test," Flash said as he focused of the road.

"Wow, your family must be loaded," Spike said.

"It's no big deal, my mom supports my family very well with her job as a lawyer," Flash said as he turned the corner.

"I never would have expected that from a guy like you," Twilight said.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Flash said as a smile started to show on his face. "For instance, even though I'm in a rock band I'm actually studying to go into law enforcement."

Twilight let out a chuckle for a moment. "Ya know you kinda remind me of my brother. I mean besides the fact you both have blue hair. He also wanted to be a police officer in highschool. Now he the current Chief of Police here in Canterlot."

Flash was enjoying the small talk him and Twilight were having before he had to slam on the brakes. Only a block from Sugarcube Corner the street was blocked by cars with people running away. Flash turned off the engine and got out with Twilight and Spike following. As they saw people running, laser blasters could be heard. "Is this another attack?" Flash asked.

"I don't know but we should go check it out," Twilight said as she scooped Spike into her bag and ran towards what the people were running from. Flash was unable to stop her so he had no choice but to follow. The chaos led the two humans to Sugarcube Corner. In front of the shop was a squad of Indavers being lead by a familiar looking monster.

Flash stepped back for a moment, not expecting to see Yumepakkun again. The young man moved quickly to hide behind a car, pulling Twilight along with him. The monster was too busy eating the dreams of a civilian to notice the two. "Ah, I needed that after all this hard work," Yumepakkun said before turning to his troops. "Hey lackeys, pick up the pace. We still have more of those things to set up."

"What do you think he's talking about?" Twilight asked as she overheard the monster talking.

"I have no clue," Flash answered. At this moment Flash needed to get Twilight to safety so he could transform and fight the monster. He looked to Twilight with a stern face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Twilight, I'm going to distract the monster. You need to get inside the shop where it's safe," Flash said.

Before Flash could stand up, he felt Twilight's hand on his shoulder this time. "I can't let you do that Flash. I know you're trying to protect me but I'm better suited for this," Twilight said with a kind look on her face. Flash wanted to say that he could have handled it but not with revealing he was a Kyuranger. Twilight took off his backpack as Spike popped out before handing it to Flash. "If you want to help, please make sure Spike is safe."

Twilight quickly ran out into the fray. A purple aura appeared around Twilight's hands as well as debris in the area. The debris started to float in the air before Twilight made a motion with her hand to send it all flying at the Jark Matter troops.

The collection of rocks and trash came out of nowhere and hit the Indavers as well as Yumepakkun. "Ahh who threw that!?" Yumepakkun yelled in anger. He turned to see Twilight, preparing another attack. "Great, another one of you strange girls."

While the fight was going on, Flash was watching, upset at his inability to help. "Hey, Earth to Flash," Spike said causing Flash's attention to shift. "What are you standing around for, we need to get out of here."

Flash nodded as he ran at full speed towards the cafe with Twilight's bag in his arms. He made it through the door and locked it behind him. Spike crawled out of the bag to watch the fight through the main window. Spike watched as Twilight levitated a turned over car in front of her to block an attack. "Twilight is amazing when she's using her magic like this," the dog said as he turned to Flash. When he did he saw that Flash wasn't there before looking behind him to see that Flash was making his way to the back exit. "Hey where are you going?"

Flash let out a sigh before crouching down to the dog. "I'm going to try and get help. Twilight isn't going to last long on her own," he said before standing back up.

"Then let me come with you," Spike said.

"I can't let you do that. We both know how important you are to Twilight. Imagine how she'd feel if you got hurt or worse," Flash said in a somber tone. "The best thing you can do right now is let Twilight know you're safe."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Spike finally spoke up. "I get it, but be careful out there. You may not think it but she would be just as upset if something happened to you too," the dog said.

A smile appeared on Flash's face. "Got it," he said before he left the building through the back door.

Meanwhile Twilight was putting all her efforts into defending herself from the Indavers' attack. Yumepakkun was rubbing his nose happily at the young woman being pinned. "If I could capture this girl, Eriedrone will stop scolding me for destroying that robot," the monster said as he shot out a blast of lightning. The blast split the car in half and sent Twilight flying back. "Jeez, from what the reports said, I thought you'd be stronger," he said.

As Twilight got up, the purple aura formed around her hand again. She focused her magic on the foot soldiers. With a flick of her wrist the Indavers went flying. "Is that more of what you were expecting?" Twilight said as she got to her feet.

"A little," Yumepakkun said as he fired another blast.

This time Twilight didn't have time to block the attack, however an orange scorpion tail wrapped around her to pull her to safety. As the scorpion tail unwrapped itself, Twilight was able to see she was saved by Scorpius Orange. "Thanks for saving me," Twilight said.

"No problem," Orange said.

Libra Gold and Dorado Yellow ran forward. "Geez, I thought we heard the last of this guy," Yellow said with a groan.

"I escaped before my mech got blown up, no help from you pests," Yumepakkun said in anger.

"Well you won't be escaping this time," Gold said before he turned to Twilight. "Don't worry young lady, we'll take care of this no problem. Vamanos!" he said as he started to fire his Saiza Blaster.

Yumepakkun blocked the attack with his spear but was blindsided when Yellow ran up to kick him. The monster swung his spear and knocked Yellow out of the way. Orange then ran up to deliver a combo of punches.

When Yellow recovered from being knocked aside she saw Indavers raising their daggers to attack. "Watch out," a voice said. Rushing up was Leo Red with his sword. With one swing the red ranger took down the foot soldiers. Once they were down Red extended his hand to help Yellow up. "I guess we're even now," Red said with a grin under his helmet.

"I could have handled it," Yellow said as she smacked away Red's hand. Yellow picked herself up before hitting another Indaver.

Gold kept firing at the monster before an Indaver fired at him. The goon soon ran up to him and slashed with its danger only for Gold to dodge out of the way. Another slash followed but this time Gold caught the blade with both his hands. "Um could someone give me a hand here!?" Gold asked as he struggled. Soon the magical aura covered the Indaver before he was hoisted into the air. The otherworldly ranger was just as surprised as the foot soldier when he saw that it was Twilight doing this. "My, I didn't expect to see humans with telepathic abilities today."

Yumepakkun and Orange clashed with each other with their spears. "Hit the deck," Red said as he held up his Saiza Blaster and fired a shot. Orange broke away from the monster before the red energy orb flew between the monster and ranger.

"Haha, maybe you should get your eyes checked," Yumepakkun said.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Red replied as he crossed his arms.

Yumepakkun turned to see that the Kyuranger's shot hit a lamppost. Following the pole up the monster saw the lamppost starting to fall right towards him. Orange jumped out of the way as the pole crashed onto the monster. "Uff, enough of this, I have more important things to do," Yumepakkun said as he rubbed his head. He then turned around and jumped a long distance out of view.

With the Indavers running away, Orange and Red ran up to Gold. "It's a good thing you guys came when you did," Red said.

"We picked up Yumepakkun's activity on the ORION's sensors," Gold said.

Twilight quickly ran up to the rangers. "Hey, what do you think that monster meant when he said he had more important things to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Gold answered. "I do intend to find out once I get back to our ship."  
"Well I'm glad you guys are on top of it. I need to make sure my friends are alright," Twilight said before she ran toward the cafe.

"And that's my cue to go as well," Red said as he started to run in the opposite direction.

"What's up with him?" Yellow asked as she turned to Orange. The Orange ranger just shrugged.

After a few moments, Twilight was standing at the front door of Sugarcube Corner. Spike wagged his tail in happiness at the sight of his owner being alright. Twilight tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. It only took a second for her to use her magic to unlock the door. Once it was opened Spike jumped up into her arms. "Oh Spike, thank goodness you're alright," Twilight said. After a moment the young woman looked around to see that Flash wasn't there. "What happened to Flash?"

As soon as she asked, Flash came through the back door out of breath. "Oh good, you're not hurt," Flash said as he saw Twilight.

"Yeah thanks to the Kyurangers," Twilight said. "Where were you?"

"He went out to get help," Spike answered.

"Yeah but when I got back the monster was gone," Flash followed.

"Is it safe to come out?" A man's voice asked. Coming out from hiding behind the counter was tall man and a stocky woman. The man had yellow skin, orange hair, and was wearing a white apron with a bow tie and cap. The blue skinned woman had swirly meringue hair and a yellow dress.

"Oh Twilight, Flash. What a pleasant surprise," the woman said as she noticed the teens.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Cake, you're safe too," Twilight said as she walked towards the counter. She then pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, we're here to pick up an order for Pinkie Pie," she said as she handed the piece of paper to Mr Cake.

Mr Cake looked over the piece of paper. "Oh right, the stuff is already done. I'll go get it from the back," he said as he headed to the back room of the cafe.

* * *

At the school it was now third period. All the students who were setting up the party had gone back to their normal classes. Bulk was on his way to his locker to get the supplies for his next class. As he turned the corner he saw something rather disturbing.

A large boy with dark brown skin and tan hair that covered his eyes was staring down a younger boy with park pink hair. The larger teen was holding up what looked like a comic book. "Hey short stack, I'm so glad you brought this for me. I needed something to occupy my time during class," the larger boy said. The younger boy was silent.

The two didn't notice Bulk as he got closer. As he did he soon found that the younger boy was Shady Daze with his hair still having pink in it from the paint that fell on him. "And what's with your hair color. Trying a new look? I must say it looks good on you," the older boy said with a grin.

The tan haired boy was starting to get on Bulk's nerves. He was gritting his teeth hard as he came up right behind the older teen. "Hey Dumbbell!" he said, catching the two of them off guard.

Dumbbell slowly turned around to meet Bulk's gaze. "Oh hey Bulk, this kid was just giving me the comic book I asked for," Dumbbell said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bulk kept an intimidating face as he stared down Dumbbell. "Really? That's not what it looks like to me," Bulk said as he clenched his fist.

"Oh come on bro..." Dumbbell started to say before Bulk grabbed the comic book out of his hand.

"Get out of here!" Bulk said putting on a more intimidating face.

"Ok man, be cool, I had to get to class anyway," Dumbbell said as he started to run down the hall.

With the bully gone, Bulk put on a much nicer face as he kneeled down to Shady Daze. "Hey little man," he said as he presented him the comic, taking note of who was on the cover. "I herd Rockhoof is an awesome superhero. Though I'm a more of a Saddle Rager fan myself."

Shady Daze looked at the comic book before looking up at Bulk's kind smile. "Uh thanks," he said as he took the comic book.

"No problem, and if that bully bothers you again just look for me. Oh and don't let the pink hair bother you," Bulk said. Shady took a moment be he let out a small smile. "There's a smile."

"You're a real cool guy Bulk," Shady said before giving a nod. Then he ran down the hall to his class.

"Hey Bulk," Flash's voice said from behind the large teenager. Turning around Bulk saw Twilight carrying a pink box ,with Flash walking next to her while carrying a large stack of the same boxes. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

"Oh yeah," Bulk said as he took the stack of boxes from Flash. "So this is all for Pinkieâ€™s party right?"

"Yeah," Twilight answered. She pulled out her phone to look at the time, which caused her eyes to bug out. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for advanced trigonometry. See you two at the party," Twilight said as she handed the box she was holding to Flash and ran off to class.

"So Flash, why were you guys late getting back?" Bulk asked.

"I think it would be better if everyone was together to explain. Think you can wait till lunch?" Flash said as the two made their way to the gym.

"YEAH!" Bulk said out of nowhere.

* * *

When lunchtime came around Flash, Comet, Sweet Leaf, Ditzy, and Bulk all gathered at a table in the lunchroom. "So Yumepakkun is still alive?" Comet asked.

"Well he wasn't dead when I was fighting him," Flash said. "Jark Matter is planning something."

"I wonder what it could be," Ditzy asked.

"Yeah well Big Mac and Aria are scouting the town out to see if anything else is up," Flash informed his friends.

"Isn't Aria afraid to go out in public?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Well most of the people who have a personal grudge against her or the sirens are here in school. So she should be ok if she lays low," Comet said.

As the conversation continued, a student bursted through the door in a panic. "Everyone, you need to come out and see this," he said. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at each other confused for a moment before following the student. When everyone got outside their attention was to the sky.

Appearing above the city was a huge hologram of Eriedrone addressing the citizens. "Attention lowly humans. The Kyurangers have stood in Jark Matter's way for too long and their constant interference has forced our hand. The Kyurangers have six of your Earth hours to surrender themselves or this pitiful town shall be destroyed," Eriedrone announced before the hologram disappeared. The students all talked among themselves.

"What do you think he means by that?" one of the students asked.

"I hope the Kyurangers can save us," another student said.

Flash looked at his teammates before the teens sneaked back into the school. "This is huge guys," Bulk said as the group rushed to the abandoned classroom.

"Yeah, we need to get everyone together to try to figure out what to do. We can't surrender to Eriedrone," Flash said.

When the five opened the door to the classroom they were shocked at what they found waiting for them. Sitting in front of the opened window with her arms crossed was the silver Kyuranger. "It's about time I ran into you, Kyurangers," she said.

"You're the silver Kyuranger Time Turner told us about," Ditzy said. "How on earth did you find us?"

"Well it wasn't easy. I assumed the five Kyurangers that first appeared must have been from Canterlot High. It was just luck that I managed to find that portal in the cabinet. It was only a matter of time before I'd run into you lot here," the silver ranger explained as she pushed her finger up on her visor with a glare washing over it. "But enough of that, we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Wait, before we do anything you better tell us who you are," Comet said.

The silver ranger stood up slowly. "I guess introductions are in order but pointless. After all we have met before," she said as she removed the Kyutama from her Saiza Blaster. When the battle suit disappeared, a deep blue skinned girl with light blue hair styled in twin tails stood wearing glasses before the Kyurangers. She was dressed in a dark purple school uniform with a plaid skirt and black leggings and knee high socks.

"Sugarcoat," Flash said.

"Yes now can we get moving on to figuring out how we can save our town from imminent destruction," Sugarcoat said in her usual bored tone. The others agreed with her and led the way through the portal to the ORION.

* * *

After a few minutes the door to the bridge opened with a steaming Aria barging in. "Okay, Â I'm really peeved now. Who do those jerks think they are asking us to surrender!" she said with Big Mac following her. As she entered she soon noticed Sugarcoat standing with the others and walked up to her. "Hey, who's this chick?" she asked as she pointed to the new girl.

"That's Sugarcoat," Ditzy said. "She's a student at Crystal Prep. Our schools use to have a rivalry with them, but after the last Friendship Games we're now on friendly terms."

"Not just a student-" Sugarcoat said in her usual tone. "Ever since Twilight transferred I've become the top student of the school in academics. Though only third in athletics."

"Ok, so why is she here?" Aria asked.

"It should go without saying but anyone chosen by the Kyutama is always welcome on the ORION," Shou said. Aria looked back at Sugarcoat, who held up a silver Kyutama.

"Great, another know-it-all," Aria groaned.

"Please, don't mind Aria. We're all happy to have you on board. Now we have all nine Kyurangers," Flash said.

"I didn't come here just to be friendly. I came cause Canterlot is under attack and you need all the help you can get," Sugarcoat said as she pulled out her phone. She showed an image on the screen that looked like a cylinder shaped device with the Jark Matter logo on it. "I found this by my school. I believe this plays into the threat they made."

"My word," Time Turner said as he took a closer look at the image. "That's a class three lygon explosive unit, and a right nasty looking one at that," he said as he made his way to the console.

"Um what does that mean?" Bulk asked.

"Well first it means that Jark Matter isn't messing around," Time Turner said as he started to type. "But fortunately they have a unique power core that should be easy to track," when he finished typing a map of Canterlot appeared with red dots scattered all over it. "I have twenty-seven positive locations."

"That's good, we can take care of the bombs before they have a chance to go off," Sweet Leaf said.

"Easier said than done. Even with nine of us, we won't be able to properly locate and disarm all the explosives before the deadline," Time Turner explained.

"Gosh darn it!" Flash yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table. "We're suppose to be the saviors of the the universe and we can't even protect our home town. I mean unless we cave to their demands."

"And that can't happen. The universe needs the Kyurangers," Shou said.

"Well maybe we don't have to," Comet said.

"What are you saying?" Flash asked. Comet Tail only smirked as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

The students of Canterlot High didn't know what to do. It has only been an hour since their town was threatened and time was ticking. Pinkie and her friends were all in the gym finishing setting up for the party, but Pinkie was the only one who seemed to be working. The other six girls were just sitting around with worried expressions.

"So it comes down to this," Applejack said as she tipped her hat down. "Either the Kyurangers give up and those aliens take over, or the town gets blown up."

"I knew Jark Matter were dangerous, but I didn't think they were this dangerous," Fluttershy followed.

"Pinkie, why are you still putting up decorations? A party is the last thing we need right now," Rarity said.

Pinkie got down from the ladder to take a look at her friends. "I don't see why you guys are so down in the dumps. The Kyurangers will save all of us. After all, that's the reason why we were throwing this party in the first place," she said.

"Pinkie, I don't think this is something that even the Kyurangers will be able to face easily," Sunset said.

Pinkie put her hands on her hips and made her serious face. "Girls! When Jark Matter first arrived and beat us, hope looked pretty thin then. But then the Kyurangers came and beat those nasty aliens five ways to Tuesday. And they have been ever since. We need to do our part and have faith that they'll come through for us again." Pinkie said triumphantly.

A small smile started to form on Twilight's face. "Gosh Pinkie, I wish I had your kind of optimism," she said with Spike in her arms.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow yelled as to get everyone's attention. Everyone ran to see Rainbow Dash holding out her phone. "Something big just hit the fan site," The six girls gathered around as Rainbow opened up the notification.  
It was a video posted by an anonymous user. When Rainbow hit play the video opened with an image of Leo Red standing in front of the main console of the ORION.

"Um- hello- Citizens of Canterlot," the red ranger opened. "As all of you may be aware, Jark Matter has threatened to destroy the town. I know you must all be scared, but we need your help." The screen then turned to a map of Canterlot with the points highlighted. "These are the locations of Jark Matter's explosives. Now our resident scientists, Libra Gold, created easy to follow instructions to disarm them. In order for us to make our stand agent Jark Matter we need everyone to come together help to stop this attack. And if Eriedrone is watching this, we want you to know that if you want us, we'll be waiting for you at the rock quarry outside of town."

The video ended. When Rainbow scrolled down on the post she found the instructions the ranger was talking about.

"Oh my, how bold of them," Rarity said. "I would have never thought that in this time of panic that the Kyurangers would make a declaration of war."  
"Not only that but they're putting all their trust in us," Sunset said. "The only reason they can fight is because they believe we can keep the town safe."

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "She pointed at the map at one of the red dots. "One of the locations is right here at the school."

"Well look like we better get started," Applejack said. The other six nodded as the ran out to find the bomb in the school.

[hr]

On the Jark Matter Flagship Eriedrone was not happy. Watching the Kyurangers' declaration of war and was not happy about it. "If they think they will win this time, they are sorely mistaken," he said as he slammed his halbert on the ground angrily. "Yumepakkun! prepare the troops," Eriedrone ordered as he headed straight to the launch bay of the ship.

* * *

With the video finished, Flash returned to his civilian form. "That was a great performance Flash," Sweet Leaf said.

Flash rubbed the back of his head as Comet put the final touches on the video. "I was happy to do it. But why did it have to be me on the camera?" Flash asked.

"You have the most stage expressions," Bulk answered.

"Ok then, with the bombs taken care of we can focus on bringing down Eriedrone." Flash said as he punched his fist into his other hand.

* * *

The rock quarry was silent for a moment with Eriedrone, Yumepakkun, and their troops waiting for the Kyurangers to arrive. The wind started to kick up large amounts of dust up into the air. After a moment the dust cleared, and walking towards the Jark Matter solders were the nine Kyurangers.

"Kyurangers, are you here to surrender?" Eriedrone asked.

"The opposite actually, we're here to make our stand against you," Flash said as his wristband transformed into his Saiza Blaster.

"You humans are such fools to believe you could stand up to our might," Yumepakkun said as he rubbed his nose.

"Well looks like we have nothing else to talk about then. We're going to show you what happens when you mess with our hometown," Flash said as he pulled out his Kyutama. "Cosmic Slide," he yelled as he made the image of the lion on the Kyutama complete. The others all followed with their own Kyutama and placed them all into their Saiza Blasters, before pushing the Kyutama forward.

 **"LEO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"OPHIUCHUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE"**

The standby music played as the nine flipped out the grips of their Saiza Blasters. "Star Change!" they all yelled as they pointed their Blasters to the ground and pulled the trigger. Stardust filled the air as constructs of their respective constellations, including a woman with a snake wrapped around her for Sugarcoat. The constellations passed over their bodies to form into their battle suits.

"The Super Star," Red yelled as he gave his thumbs up pose. "Leo Red!"

"The Poison Star," Orange yelled as he extended his right arm. "Scorpius Orange."

"The Beast Star," Blue said as she swung his arms threw the air. "Lupus Blue!"

"The Trick-star," the Gold ranger said as he swung his arm through the air before giving a two fingered salute. "Libra Gold!"

"The Ring Star," Black said as he pounded his fists together and raised them to the sky. "Taurus Black, YEAH!"

"The Silent Star," Silver said as she ran two fingers over her visor with one arm crossed. "Ophiuchus Silver."

"The Stealth Star," Green yelled as she took a fighting stance. "Chameleon Green!"

"The Speed Star," the pink ranger said as she threw her arms back as if she was flying. "Aquila Pink!"

"The Blade Star!" Yellow said as she cut through the air with her arms. "Dorado Yellow!

"We're the stars of rebellion," Red announced as he drew a circle in the air. "Uchuu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!" they all yelled.

"Alright guys,Let's Rocket!" Red said as he pulled out his sword and led the charge.

"Indavers, I want those rebels in chains!" Eriedrone ordered as he pointed with his halbert. The soldiers followed in greater numbers than the Rangers.

Orange swung his spear around to knock out a group of soldiers. Yellow joined in by tackling one of the Indavers. She blocked an attack a Tsuyoindaver tried to perform with her dagger held with an underhanded grip. Blue assisted as he used his claw weapon to thin out the crowd.

Green used her rapier to fight back the troops before a bolt of lightning hit the ground and caused her to jump. She looked up to see Yumepakkun walking closer with his spear in hand. "You may have beat me before, but I'm going to prove to Eriedrone I'm not useless," the Malstrum said. He lunged at her with his spear, but Green caught it with her saber.  
The ranger and monster pushed back and forth before Gold snuck up from the side and fired a few shots at him from his crossbow and knocked him to the ground.

"That will be the last sneak attack you'll pull on me, "Yumepakkun said as he picked himself up. He unleashed a fury of lighting at the two.

Silver swung her scythe around her body to clear a circle around her. A large group advanced towards the lone Ranger. "Charging with all your troops at once is a horrible strategy," Silver said as she turned to the Indavers and ran her fingers across her visors. This was followed by a flash of light that came from the eyes of the snake image on her helmet, and stunned the troops.

Black then charged in with his axe and sent the stunned aliens flying. "OH YEAH!" Black yelled before turning to his team mate. "Hey that was a cool trick you did there Sugarcoat."

"It was an ability granted by the Ophiuchus Kyutama," Silver said in her usual bored tone.

Red swung his sword with Eriedrone blocking each attack. The KarÅ lunged his halbert forward to push the ranger. With some distance between the two, Eriedrone formed a bow and arrow from his weapon, pulled back, and unleashed a storm of arrows.

Before the attack could hit the red ranger, Pink flew in and carried her teammate out of harmâ€™s way. "Don't worry, I got ya Flash," Pink said.

"Thanks Ditzy," Red said. Pink gave him a nod as she started spinning Red around before throwing him at Eriedrone.  
As the red ranger got close, he raised his sword and slashed the alien general. With Eriedrone's guard down, Red was able to get several swings in. Eriedrone was too busy with the Red ranger that he didn't notice Pink landed behind him and let out several shots from her Kyu Shot. Eriedrone fell to the ground after the shots hit. Red tried to deliver the finishing blow but Eriedrone shot an arrow of energy at him.

* * *

A rainbow blur flew through the hallways of Canterlot High. When it started to approach Rarity and Twilight in the hallway, Rainbow Dash slid to a stop. "I still haven't found anything!" Rainbow said in a panic.

"Where on Earth could it be?" Twilight asked.

Soon Sunset and Applejack joined the conversation. "It has to be somewhere. According to the site posts itâ€™s the last bomb yet to be defused."

"Hey girls!" the five turned to see Applebloom calling to them with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo following behind.

"Applebloom, we don't have time to joke around," Applejack said.

"I know, that's why we're here," Applebloom said. As she turned around the older girls saw Shady Daze coming up from behind with the bomb in his arms.

"That's amazing, girls," Twilight said. She rushed over to the explosive. Using her magical powers, Twilight opened a panel on the side and got to work disarming it.

"Where did you girls find it?" Sunset asked.

"Oh we didn't find it, Shady did," Sweetie Belle answered.

Shady Daze looked to the side for a moment. "I-I found it by the tennis court," Shady said.

Rainbow smacked herself in the forehead. "Dang it, I knew I forgot to check somewhere," she said.

"Rainbow Dash, the school is being threatened. How could you let something like that slip by?" Rarity asked.

Sunset walk over to Shady and placed her hand on his head. "You did a great thing today Shady. A lot of people were saved become of what you did."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm sure anyone could have done what I did," Shady said.

"True, but it was you who did it, be proud of that," Rarity said as she put her hand on Shady's shoulder. "And once Twilight finishes disarming the bomb I'll help get all that pink paint out of your hair," she said with a smile.

Shady looked up at the girls who were singing his praise, and after a moment he let out as big of a smile as he could.

"And finished," Twilight said as she closed the panel on the bomb.

"Excellent, that was the last one," Sunset said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

With the last if Indavers fallen, Yumepakkun and Eriedrone stood before the Rangers. After a moment, a communication message came to the KarÅ that only made him even more furious. "What do you mean the last of the bombs have been disarmed?" Eriedrone asked.

"That's what you get for underestimating Earth, especially when we all work together," Red said.

"Now this is your last chance to surrender," Blue joined in.

Eriedrone groaned before turning around. "I guess this is a situation I need to take care of personality."

"Um, Lord Eriedrone, where are you going?" Yumepakkun asked.

Eriedrone looked back at him for a moment. "Just make sure those pests don't get in my way," Eriedrone said before he teleported away.

Yumepakkun turned to see the Kyurangers shoot at him with their blasters. A few of the shots hit the monster only for Yumepakkun to retaliate with his own blast.

The ranger ran forward before the blast hit and caused an explosion behind them. Once the dust cleared all nine Rangers took positions around the monster. "You're going down for good," Yellow said as all nine rangers pushed the Kyutama on their Saiza Blasters back twice.

 **"GALAXY!"**

 **"GALAXY"**

 **"GALAXY!"**

The nine Rangers pointed their blasters at Yumepakkun. "Shooting Star Crush!" the Rangers said as they all fired a large blast at the single point. When the blasts hit the monster was was destroyed in a large explosion.

"I hope that was the last of him," Ditzy said.

I wouldn't bet on it," Blue said as he noticed the purple smoke starting to form around the remains of the monster.

After a moment Yumepakkun was resurrected and grew into a giant. "Bow your heads!" the monster yelled as he towered over the Rangers. Two Tsuyoindaver grew to giant size and joined the monster.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Silver asked.

"Eeyup," Orange said. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before pushing the Kyutama on their blasters up.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

The ships all flew in from the sky as giant Kyutama formed around the Rangers. A sliver portal opened to allow a ship modeled after a snake head to fly through. The giant Kyutama docked onto the ships and flew into battle. The ship opened fire on the giants before a fleet of flying disks flew in to attack. "Alright guys you know the drill," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama down.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

KyurenOh started to form up, with the Lupus and Chameleon voyagers forming the legs and the Ophiuchus and Libra voyagers forming the arms.

 **"KYUREN-OH"**

With the giant robot complete the remaining four ships focused on the flying disks. Yumepakkun lunged at the robot with his spear but KyurenOh stepped to the side and caught it with its snake arm. KyurenOh then swung its other arm and hit the monster. "This Guy was a pushover when he was small and he's still one now," Blue said.

As the Rangers were focused on the monster, this gave the Tsuyoindaver an opportunity to get into position. "Everyone, watch your six!" Silver said.

"What!?" Red asked.

KyurenOh raised its arm over its head before the Ophiuchus Voyager detached and flew towards the enemies behind them. The snake head soon transformed into a humanoid form holding it's fangs like daggers.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that can pull off that trick," Gold said.

The humanoid robot jumped before kicking one of the Tsuyoindavers, before jumping towards the other one to strike with its daggers. When the robot finally landed on the ground it performed a backflip and returned to the port on KyurenOh.

"Wow Sugarcoat, I didn't know a snake Voyager could do that," Green said.

"The Ophiuchus constellation is of the snake charmer. It only stands to reason that my ship would have a human form as well," Silver said as she pushed up on her visor. "Now then, stop playing and finish them off."

"You just read my mind," Blue said

"Alright guys, let's put our all into it," Red said as he pushed his Kyutama back twice. The others followed.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

The Kyutama on KyurenOh's body lit up before colored energy flowed into its arms. The arm formed by the Libra voyager launched out its disk attached by a cable. "Meteor Break!" the five Rangers yelled. With a swing of its mighty arm, KyurenOh used the yo-yo to take out the Tsuyoindaver. After that the yo-yo wrapped around Yumepakkun and threw him into the air. As the monster became airborne, the arm formed from the Ophiuchus Voyager lit up with energy before it extended like a mighty serpent. The snake head's mouth opened as it got closer to the monster then bit down hard, causing the monster to be destroyed.

"Yes, we finally beat that creep," Blue said.

"But Eriedrone is still out there," Red followed.

Soon the screen of the cockpit appeared with an image of Shou on it. "Kyurangers, there's an emergency. Eriedrone has started moving his fleet. It looks like it's an all out attack on your position."

"I don't like the sound of that," Pink said through the communicator.

"Canterlot will certainly get caught in the crossfire," Gold added.

"Then we need to make the first move while they're still in space," Red said. The others nodded as KyurenOh separated into the five voyagers before all nine ships took off into the sky.

Once the Kyurangers got to orbit, they were met with a huge battalion of Jark Matter ships with a large battleship that looked to be made from three Needles leading the charge. It didn't take long for their enemy to notice the Kyurangers and start opening fire. The Voyagers returned fire as they flew to the mass of ships. The Libra and Ophiuchus Voyagers transformed into their robot modes for the attack.

"Come on guys, let's break out the big guns," Red said. The others nodded as they pushed their Kyutama down again.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

 **"KYUREN-OH!"**

KyurenOh formed again. This time Yellow and Orange formed the arms with Pink and Black forming the legs. The scorpion arm started to charge with energy before firing a large blast that took out larger amounts of energy ships. Using the boosters on it's feet, KyurenOh flew through space as it took out ships with its sword.

Eriedrone was not happy at the sight of his forces being destroyed by the Kyurangers. "It seems I need to teach you pests a lesson in power," he said.

The large flag ship started to transform into a robot form. The giant robot fired several laser blasts at the Kyurangers' ships. KyurenOh flew at full speed towards the robot and raised its sword for an attack. Before it hit the robot, it used its lance to block the attack and push KyurenOh back with ease.

"This isn't like the other robots we fought," Black said.

"Nope," Orange added.

"Kyurangers!" Shou's voice said through the communicator. "Remember what I've said. Only when the nine saviors come together will their true power be revealed."

"Shou's right everyone," Red said. "If we want to save the Earth we all need to put our all into it."

"Yeah, uniting our powers gave us KyurenOh. It will take all of us together to stop this evil," Green added. All the Kyurangers agreed as the four remaining voyagers formed up around KyurenOh.

"Your feeble rebellion ends here. With this victory Jark Matter will control the entire universe," Eriedrone announced.

"Ya know Eriedrone, you're wrong about one thing. The universe doesn't belong to you..." Red said as he pointed at the giant robot. He then pushed the Kyutama back twice with the other Kyurangers following. "The universe belongs to everyone!"

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

The Kyutama on KyurenOh started to light up as well as the Kyutama on the other voyagers. Nine blasts of energy were fired from the heads of all the voyagers. "Meteor storm crush!" all the Kyurangers yelled as the nine beams spiraled into the robot. In a bright flash of light the giant robot exploded.

"We did it!" Pink cheered.

"YEAH!" Black followed as he raised his arms.

"We actually beat one of Jark Matters' generals," Blue said.

"Of course we did, those jerks didn't stand a chance," Yellow added.

"We're another step closer to freeing the universe," Gold said.

Red looked over the remains of the destroyed flag ship before looking at the planet below. "Hey guys, I think this calls for a celebration and I have a good idea on how to do it," he said with a smile under his mask.

* * *

The party at Canterlot High had just started with everyone in attendance. Pinkie Pie was looking through the crowd with an unusually worried look on her face. Sunset saw this and decided to talk to her. "Hey Pinkie, what's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"I'm looking for Flash," Pinkie answered. "Some of Vinyl's equipment got messed up and we need some new entertainment for the party. I figured Flash and his band would help."

Just as Pinkie finished talking, her phone started to ring. She pulled her phone from her big poofy hair and answered it. "Hey Pinkie," Flash's voice said on the other side of the call.

"Where are you Flash," Pinkie said. "Vinyl's equipment is down and we need your band."

"Can't the Rainbooms play?" Flash asked.

"Well between setting up the party and the alien attack we don't really have the energy to perform," Pinkie answered.

"Well I can't really get back to the school, like you said the whole town is crazy after the threat," Flash said. He could hear Pinkie's disappointment through the phone. "But I did run into some friends and invited them to the party. I think they'll make it a real hit," As soon as Flash finished there was a knock at the door.

Pinkie ran to the gym doors and opened them. When she saw who was on the other side, a huge smile took over her face. Standing in the hallway where the nine Kyurangers. "We heard there was a party going on," Red said.  
"Oh my GOODNESS!" Pinkie screamed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Flash," Pinkie said.

"No problem," Flash's voice said through the phone before hanging up.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier._

Outside the gym, Flash looked around to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear pulled out his Saiza Blaster and the Gemini Kyutama.

 **"GEMINI KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK"**

He pulled the trigger and a clone of himself appeared. "So you got the plan?" Flash asked.

"Of course I do, I am you after all," Clone said with a smile. "All I need to do is call Pinkie and tell her you're coming."

* * *

It didn't take long before everyone at the party knew that the Kyurangers had made an appearance. Many of the students were just as existed as Pinkie when they saw the special guests. "Alright girls, time to strike a pose," the blue ranger said as he posed alongside Green and Pink.

"Ya, fantastic," said a girl with white hair, wearing a black and white dress and sunglasses as she took their pictures with a perfect looking camera.

Libra Gold was taken by surprise when Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all attacked him at once.

"Are you really an alien like the rumors say?" Scootaloo asked.

"Are you really the Kyurangers' scientist?" Applebloom followed

"What kind of mech do you pilot if you're themed after a scale?" Sweetie Belle added.

"One at time young ladies," Gold said as he got overwhelmed by their questions.

Shady Daze was standing on the side of the party. Rarity cleaned the last of the pink from his hair. He was looking down at the floor before a light tap on the arm took his attention. He turned to the side then up to see Taurus Black. "Hey little guy, I heard you were the one to find the bomb. I'm real proud of you," the ranger said as he gave a thumbs up.

Shady was silent for a moment before smiling and returning the thumbs up. If Bulkâ€™s face was visible, he would be beaming with pride.

Rarity was focused on examining Ophiuchus Silver's costume. "My my, the hexagon pattern paired amazingly with your serpent theme. And the sliver is absolutely brilliant," Rarity said as she tried to take in every detail. "The ideas for new dresses just keep coming. They shall be elegant yet dangerous."

"Um thanks," Silver said.

"So how are ya'll enjoying the party?" Applejack said as she walked towards the Yellow and Orange rangers.

"It's fine I guess," Yellow said with her arms crossed.

Applejack stayed silent as she gave the yellow ranger a sour look. She then turned to the Orange ranger. "what about ya?" she asked. Orange just gave a thumbs up and nodded.

"Haha man of few words, I can respect that," Applejack said.

Red just finished signing autographs for two girls with pink and gray skin before he was pulled by Sunset Shimmer. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you- again- for saving the town- all the time," Sunset said awkwardly.

"Oh it was nothing," Red replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I should be thanking you. You and your friends looked for the explosive in the school. If you didn't do that, Jark Matter would have won and we wouldn't be here."

"Well I'm flattered that you have so much trust in us. Even though you don't really know us," Sunset said.

Red was silent for a moment before a warm smile appeared under his helmet. "Don't sell yourself short. You and your friends were the first to make a stand against Jark Matter. That action alone told me everything I needed to know," Red said. What he said was only half true. Even before Jark Matter first attacked, Flash knew Sunset was capable of great things, even when she was still queen bee of the school.

Now a smile appeared on Sunset's face. "Wow, that's pretty amazing for you to say," she said.

Before Red could respond he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw two more girls, One with mint hair and one with pink and blue hair, Wanting to ask for his autograph as well. "Looks like I have more fans to tend too," Red said nervously.

"Go get 'em," Sunset said with a chuckle. Red turned around to start signing the girls note books. The party continued late into the night, with everyone leaving happy to have been able to meet the masked heroes of their town.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Winging It

In the middle of town, a lone Flash Sentry was busy staring blankly as a bulletin board. The board was covered with flyers from musical events to lost pets to business advertisements. Unfortunately none of them were what Flash was looking for. As he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, Applejack happened to pass by. "Hey Flash what's up?" she asked.

Flash took his attention away from the board to look at Applejack. "Oh hey AJ. I'm just looking for a job listing. Preferably one I can do with my band. We want to do something more than just school events. We'd even settle on just one gig," he explained as his gaze went right back to the board.

Applejack smiled. She had always known Flash was dedicated to his band, even if he never believed a music career was in his future. Wanting to help a friend out, Applejack dug through her bag for a piece of paper and handed it to Flash. "Here," she said.

"What is it?"

"It's a flyer for a new restaurant/music venue opening up. They're looking for a house band to play. I was going to see if the Rainbooms were interested but the more I think about it, they probably don't want to add regular performances to their busy schedule," Applejack said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll call them right away," Flash said as he took the flyer.

As the flyer left her hand, Applejack turned around and started to walk way with a wave goodbye. "Oh and remember to tell me when your first show is," Applejack said as as she went out of view.

Flash pulled out his phone to call the restaurant's number but was interrupted by a call tone. The tone wasn't coming from his phone but his wrist band. "Looks like duty calls," he said as he put the flyer in his jacket and started running. "I better make the call on my way there. Can't let some other band get first dibs on this gig."

* * *

On the ORION most of the Kyurangers had joined together. The doors opened to allow the last of their group to enter. Flash ran in with phone in hand. "Looks who decided to show up," Aria said as she kicked up her feet on the couch.

"Yeah I'd think you of all people would come running if we called," Sweet Leaf said.

"I'm really sorry but I had to get a gig for my band set up," Flash said as he put away the phone.

"Your band has a gig, that's great," Ditzy said.

Flash scratched the back of his head. "Well we have an audition tomorrow. So tonight we need to practice like our lives depend on it."

Shou stood up from his chair. "That's great Flash, but unfortunately your duties come first," he said. As he walked up to the upper level. "Especially since we have made a troubling discovery."

"Yes, I discovered it while surfing the interstellar transmissions," Time Turner said as he typed on the console. A hologram of a cloaked figure appeared over the center table.

"Don Armage," Shou said as the image appeared.

"That's Don Armage?" Ditzy said with fear in her voice. Everyone felt a mix of surprise and fear from the presence the leader of Jark Matter possessed, even if it was just an image.

"This is a message from The Jark Matter Shogunate," Don Armage announced. "The Kuro of the Sagittarius star system, Eriedrone has fallen to the rebellious group, the Kyurangers. The act of killing a high ranking officer is an offense we won't take lightly. As such the reward for each of the nine Kyurangers have been raised to one-hundred thousand credits." The hologram then changed to wanted posters of all the Kyurangers in both their ranger and civilian forms. "There capture is our top priority. Glory to Jark Matter." And with that the transmission ended.

The Kyurangers were shocked at the announcement as well as the fact that Jark Matter knew their identities. After a moment Comet spoke up, noticing something about the wanted posters. "Hey Time Turner, why is your bounty higher than ours?" he asked.

Soon everyone's attention was on Time Turner's poster which read a bounty of one-hundred and fifty thousand credits. "Well I guess it's cause I already had a bounty of one-hundred credits. You all had bounties of fifty-thousand credits," Time Turner explained.

"Whow, what did you do to get that?" Bulk asked.

"That's not important now," Time Turner said.

"He's right," Flash said. "Because of that announcement, everyone knows who we are now."

The earthlings all looked at each as the realization of their identities being revealed sunk in. "I don't think you need to worry about that," Time Turner said to gain everyone's attention. "I've seen the technology you have on this planet. Your scientists haven't cracked Faster Than Light transmissions yet. No one on Earth had seen this," he said. The other eight let out a sigh of relief.

"This is still a very troubling matter," Shou said as he tapped his cane in his hand. "This means the threats against you will be much more dangerous. That's what brings us to our current predicament. We have detected a Jark Matter ship has landed in this area," he said as he pointed to a holographic map.

"That's Cloudsdale!" Bulk said.

"We'd might need to use our voyagers to get there," Sweet Leaf said.

"What is Jark Matter doing one town over?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. But with the rise in danger I feel it's time I assign a field leader for missions. Someone to make discussion and help them run more smoothly," Shou said.

"I nominate myself," Comet said as he raised his hand.

"Hey if that dork running for leader then I nominate myself," Aria said as she stood up from the couch.

"Why should you be leader? You tried to take over the world," Comet said as Aria walked down to the lower level.

"I'm more qualified than you. This isn't some kind of role-playing game in your mom's basement," Aria replied. The two started to stare down each other.

"I nominate Flash," Ditzy interrupted with her hand raised.

"Oh no, I can't be leader. I'm fine with just helping out the team," Flash said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Nonsense," Ditzy said with a beaming smile. "You always had a strong sense of justice. You're alway able to rally the team in battle. Plus, whenever we make KyurenOh you alway form the head."

"Enough!" Shou yelled as he started to dig through his coat to pull out a white Kyutama."This is how we shall decide who shall be the field leader."

"How does a Kyutama help decide?" Sugarcoat asked.

"This is a very special Kyutama. Whoever can master it shall be worthy to be leader," Shou explained.

Before anyone could say anything Aria jumped into action and snached the globe out of the dragon's hand. "If that's all it takes then this will be easy," she said as she ran out of the room.

"Aww, I wanted to do the Kyulette this time," Shou said. "Then again, we only need five for this mission. We need the other to protect the town."

"Makes sense," Ditzy said as she picked up the red drum.

Soon the Kyulette music started to play as one by one the Kyurangers dropped their Kyutama into the drum. Sugarcoat spun the drum and when the music ended, four globes fell out onto the table. "Flash, Comet, Sweet Leaf, and Time Turner," Shou said. The four nodded as they all ran out to complete their mission.

* * *

The Town of Cloudsdale was quite the odd sight to see. On any other day it would be just like any other town. But today its people were marching down the street as if they were soldiers in an army, with Indavers patrolling each street corner. The strangest thing seemed to be that everyone was wearing black collars around their necks. In the town square a group of people were performing exercises.

"One, two, three, four. Den den, vil vil!" A commanding voice said. Standing in front of the people was a monster in green and orange armor with wing-like appendages coming out his back. His neck was incredibly long with large ears on his head. The monster snapped his whip, causing the people to move faster. "You will all obey your Malistrate, Denvil's rules."

Out of nowhere several yellow blasts flew in to hit Denvil. The yellow ranger ran towards the Malistrate before performing a kick. "Really? A freak like you managed to take over this town," Yellow said as she pulled out the white Kyutama. The monster recovered and a group of Indavers came up beside him. "I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do," she said as she placed the Kyutama into her blaster.

 **"PEGASUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

She flipped out the grip then pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

 ** _"ERROR!"_**

"What the?" Yellow said. She pulled the trigger two more times but she got the same result. The invaders wasted no time opening fire on the ranger. Yellow was forced to the ground as the white Kyutama fell out of her blaster.

As the yellow ranger started to get up, the other four ranger ran onto the scene. "What happened to the you?" Green asked as her teammate got up.

"The stupid Kyutama didn't work," Yellow answered.

"Alright, time for formation 19," Denvil ordered with a crack of his whip. Before anyone could react, a group of citizens came out of nowhere and started to circle the Rangers. After a moment the civilians cleared away and the group of Indavers opened fire on them. The civilian repeated the action before moving away again to allow the troops to come in close to attack.

"Why are these people fighting against us?" Red asked as the rangers fought back.

"It must be those collars," Gold said.

Blue pushed back one of the foot soldiers before the Kyutama that Yellow dropped rolled on the ground next to him. "Now it's my time to shine," he said as he did the same thing as his fellow ranger and the same result occured.

 _ **"ERROR!"**_

"Error!?" Blue said before Denvil came out and hit the ranger with his whip. The Kyutama flew out of his hand as the ranger was forced back.

"Not so easy, is it?" Yellow said.

"Shut up!" Blue replied. He looked back at the monster, then ran towards him for an attack. The blue ranger performed a kick but the Malstrum's whip wrapped his leg before throwing him aside. Yellow quickly ran up to him and tried to punch the monster only for the attack to be dodged.

Denvil punched the ranger once there was an opening. "Haha, your team is so uncoordinated it's laughable. How did a group like you ever manage to beat one of Jark Matter's best?" he asked as he attacked the two with his whip.

Meanwhile Red punched one of the goons to the ground before turning to see his teammates become overwhelmed by the Malstrum. He then turned to see the Kyutama on the ground and quickly picked it up. "Why didn't this work for them?" Red asked.

" _Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?"[/_ i] An unfamiliar voice said. The ranger looked around but saw no one that the voice could belong to. With very little options Red placed the white Kyutama into his blaster and pushed it back.

 **"PEGASUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

When he pulled the trigger something different happened. A bright light covered his body before an image of a winged horse flew into his chest. When the light died down the red ranger found a chest place with a horse head coming out the front and wings on the shoulders appeared. "What!? Armor," Red said in surprise

"Hey, don't call me any ordinary piece of armor," the same unfamiliar voice said.

Red looked around again for the voice before looking down at the armor. "Was-was it you talking?" the ranger asked.

"Of course it was, stupid," the voice said as the horse head on his chest jerked up. "And show some respect, the name is Mr. Pega!"

"A talking Kyutama!?" Green said as she saw the event unfold.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Pega. Let's go help fight the Malstrum," Red said.

"Leave it to me," Mr. Pega said. Out of nowhere Red seemed to jump high up into the air and crashed into a group of Indavers. The red ranger continued to jump around the battlefield till all the foot soldiers were thrown into a pile. "Haha, how do you like that?" the armor asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Red said with his eyes spinning from all the jumping. Before he could recover, the armor forced him into the air again.

Blue and Yellow continued to get overwhelmed while fighting Denvil. Out of nowhere there was a [i]Crash[/i] between the two rangers.

"Flash!?" Blue said, surprised at Red's arrival.

"How on Earth did Loverboy get the stupid thing to work?" Yellow asked.

"Cause out of the three of you, he was the one I decided to be the most qualified to wear me," Mr. Pega replied.

Green and Gold ran up to the others soon after. "Easy there lad," Gold said as he helped Red up.

"Uh, your coordination is worse then I thought. How do you expect victory if you don't act as one?" Denvil said as he gave his whip another snap. "Indavers! Formation 3!" he ordered. Six Indavers soon ran up in front of their commander and lined up in three rows of two and started firing at the rangers. Before the rangers could retaliate, a group of civilians formed a wall in front of them. Out of nowhere more Indavers came in and quickly attacked with their daggers. The wall of people soon ran off as the Rangers laid on the ground. "Behold how efficiency I'm able to command my troops. Now then, time to move out." Immediately both Indavers and civilians began marching in line in front of the Malstrum.

"Wait!" Red yelled out, but when the marching lines cleared out the monster was gone.

"Hey, we need to go after him," Mr. Pega said as he forced Red forward.

"Are you okay, Flash?" Green asked.

"Well I feel like I've just rode a roller coaster five times, but I'll be fine," Red said as he slowly got up.

"Hey why did you get in my way you dork!?" Yellow yelled as she stared down Blue.

"The only thing I got in the way of was that monster wiping the floor with you," Blue replied.

"I wouldn't need your help if that stupid armor worked right," Yellow said as she pointed at Red and Mr. Pega.

"Hey I worked perfectly," Mr. Pega said as he jerked forward. "It's hard to believe you lot call yourselves Kyurangers."

"Hey do you mind not pulling me around like a rag doll," Red said as he looked down at the armor. "Anyway we all should regroup on the ORION," he said as he removed the Kyutama from the Saiza Blaster. When his battle suit disappeared, his teammates looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"Um..." Blue led on.

Flash looked down, realizing what they were all staring at. was still on his chest. "W-what are you still doing here?"

"I have my reasons," Mr. Pega said.

Seeing this, Gold quickly returned to his civilian form. Time Turner took off his trench coat and draped it over Flash. "We need to get out of here quickly. Our new friend here will certainly give away Flash's identity," Time Turner said. Blue and Yellow managed to set their fight to the side as the rangers all made their way back to their base.

* * *

"Mr. Pega, as incredible as ever," Shou said as he addressed the armor on Flash's chest after the team walked onto the bridge.

"Shou Ronbou, you're looking quite well," Mr. Pega replied.

The other Kyurangers just stared at the interaction their commander was having with the Pegasus. "Um Shou, would you mind introducing us to your friend?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Ah yes, I really should tell this amazing journey," Shou said as he walked over to the table. The dragon then pulled out a stack of pictures and showed one of him with various environments behind him. "I've traveled the universe for the nine Kyutama of legend, the nine Kyutama you all use today. I've seen everything from molten seas to frozen wastelands. When I visited the Pegasus star system, that when I met Mr. Pega."

"After seeing the resolve Shou had for defeating Jark Matter, I decided to join him on his quest," Mr. Pega said as Shou changed the picture to one of the dragon holding a Kyutama with a mighty pegasus.

Shou then switched to another picture. This one was a picture of him wearing the Pegasus armor as he was fighting a great beast. "Together we fought many battles. After all the time we spent, I have the utmost trust in him.

"And that's why you put him in charge of deciding the leader?" Surgarcoat asked.

"Yes, and it appears he has chosen Flash as the leader," Shou said as he changed the picture he was holding to one with Flash on it. Ditzy then popped in, blowing a party favor.

"Congratulations bro," Bulk said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Flash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what to say!" Aria said, angry at the situation. "Why on Earth did is blue-haired loser going to be calling the shots?" she said as she pointed at Flash.

Mr. Pega bucked forward at Aria. "I thought it would be obvious but if you need me to spell it out: Flash was the only one who used me that focused on fighting the Malistrate," the armor said.

"Um Mr. Pega, as nice as it is to meet you, do you mind getting off me," Flash asked as he tried to pull the armor off. "I have to get to practicing with my band."

"I'm sorry but I have more important things to do," the armor said. "I may have picked you to be the leader, but that doesn't mean your team doesn't have a ways to go."

"Hey! We've beaten tons of Jark Matter's forces," Comet Tail interrupted.

"Actually I agree with the Pegasus," Sugarcoat chimed in. "From what I've seen this team is as uncoordinated as it looks."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bulk snapped.

"Sugarcoat has a point. Remember the Friendship Games. Even though they weren't friends at the time, the Shadowbolts' teamwork was flawless," Flash said.

"Working on our team work wouldn't be a bad thing," Sweet Leaf said.

"So we are all in agreement," Shou shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "We all shall take part in team building. And I know just how to do it."

The Kyurangers all looked at each other curious as to what their commander meant.

* * *

After a few minutes the team all gathered in a multipurpose room in the ORION. Shou stood before eight of the nine Rangers wearing a headband. "Alright Kyurangers, time to start our dance training," Shou announced as he held up a finger.

"Dance training?" Comet said, somewhat surprised at the mode of training they were partaking in. "We're fighting an invasion, not a talent show."

"We're not training on combat. We're training to work as a unit," Sugarcoat said as  
she started to stretch out her muscles.

Meanwhile Ditzy was talking into her wristband. "Are you sure you can't get off work to train with us Big Mac?" Ditzy asked.

"Nope," Big Mac's voice said.

Ditzy's mood quickly got sadder after hearing Big Mac wouldn't be with them. "Ok then," she said before going back to the group.

"Alright then," Shou said. With the snap of his fingers music started to play. When it started the eight all tried their best to move with the beat. Comet, Sweet Leaf, Aria, and Time Turner were doing all right with keeping up. Bulk and Ditzy were having trouble with their movement. Sugarcoat, oddly enough, seemed to be too perfect with her movements. The one who was having the most trouble was Flash as Mr. Pega seemed to have taken control and was making him jump around wildly.

"Come on Flash, we need to move in sync," Mr. Pega said.

"It would be easier if you didn't make me jump around so much," Flash said before he ended up jumping into a wall.

Sweet Leaf looked at the others, then at Flash. "I should go get the first aid kit," she said.

* * *

Big Mac had just finished unloading the last crate of apples from his truck. Mrs. Cake gave Big Mac a smile with the delivery being complete. "Thank you Big Mac. I'm sure these apples will make a fine batch of pies," she said. Big Mac only gave a nod as he dusted off his hands. "So is this the last delivery of the day?" she asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as he started to make his way to his truck.

Mrs Cake quickly ran back into the cafe's kitchen before coming out with a wrapped danish. "Here, call it a bonus for all your hard work," she said.

Big Mac took the baked good, said goodbye, and went to his truck. After a few minutes of driving and munching on his danish, he soon noticed people were starting to run away. Looking forward, Big Mac saw two figures walking right down the middle of the road.

One was a feminine looking creature with red skin with yellow spots all over. Her hair looked to be made from octopus tendrils under a large red hat and a gas mask over her face. The other one was a blue creature wearing a trench coat with shoulder armor. He had white tendrils going in all directions on his head and a skull-like face that looked to be made from blue crystal.

"Jeez, these jelly brains are useless," the octopus-themed monster said in an annoyed tone.

"Be patient Madakko, we can't expect to find our targets just out ink the open," the other creature said.

Big Mac looked at the two curiously before the one called Madakko placed her foot on the bumper of the truck. "Hey jelly brain, do you know where to find the Kyurangers?" she asked.

"Please excuse my associate, we have been very eager to find the Kyurangers," the blue creature said. "I am Ikagen and this is Madakko. We are Jark Matter's top assassins. You wouldn't happ-ink to know where they are, would you?"

Big Mac was silent for a moment as he turned to Madakko then back at Ikagen. "Ok, I'll take you to them. Get in," he said as he pointed his thumb to the back of his truck. The two assassins looked at each other with a nod before getting into the back of the truck.

After a few minutes the truck pulled into a construction site with no one around. When the engine died, the two assassins got out. "Jeez, why would anyone come to this dump?" Madakko said.

"Are you sure the Kyurangers are here?" Ikagen asked.

Big Mac walked a good distance away from his truck before turning. He dug through his jacket and pulled out his Kyutama before sliding the top layer. "Eeyup," he said as he placed the globe into his blaster.

 **"SCORPIUS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change," Big Mac said as he pointed his blaster to the ground and pulled the trigger. The scorpion construct appeared and passed over him to form his battle suit.

"Ahhh, the Kyurangers lead us into a trap!" Madakko yelled.

"Nope," the orange ranger said as he pulled out his Kyuza Weapon. "Just needed to get you somewhere no one was around," he said as he finished constructing his spear.

 **"KYU SPEAR!"**

"That's rather noble of you, but pointless," Ikagen said as he pulled out a rifle and fired several shots.

Orange blocked the shots with his spear but he didn't see Madakko running towards him with a morning-star. The ranger dodged out of the way which allowed him to stab her with his spear. After being knocked back the assassin pulled out a blaster modeled after an octopus and shot it. Orange moved out of the way of fire but was quickly blindsided by Ikagen, who was holding his rifle by the barrel and the stock like an axe head to attack. The strike was strong enough to send the ranger flying. "Hmm, I'm starting to wonder how you managed to earn that bounty on your head," Ikagen said.

The orange ranger picked himself up and shot his blaster at the assassin. Ikagen threw his weapon into the air before dodging each shot. He caught his rifle and opened fire. One of the shots hit the orange ranger in the arm.

"I've never been this disappointed with a target before," Madakko said as she twirled her mace. Before they could get any closer, the ranger's scorpion tail extended out and dragged along the ground to kick up dust. The two assassins waved their hands to try to clear away the cloud. When it cleared the two found that the ranger disappeared. "Dang it! That jelly brain slipped away," Madakko said in anger.

"Don't worry Madakko. Ink only a matter of time till we get all of them," Ikagen said as the two turned around to leave. Unknown to the aliens, Big Mac was hiding closeby behind a pile of building material.

* * *

Day soon turned to night as the dance training went on before the team eventually went their separate ways. The doors to the bridge opened to allow Aria to walk in. When she walked in she saw Comet Tail sitting at the table. She went straight to the wall panel and got a warm drink. As she picked up the mug the turned to see the teen looking rather mopey. She let out a sigh as she turned around. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have gone home with the others?"

"I'm just thinking," he said without turning around. "Mr. Pega was right that Flash was more focused on saving everyone. I only wanted to live out some fantasy. I wanted so badly to be like one of the heroes like in a videogame or anime. That's why I wanted to form a rebellion when the invasion started. I was just stupid and selfish the more I think about it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself ya dork, I'm not so noble ether," Aria said as she took a sip of her drink. "I just wanted to be in charge. Adagio always called the shots, so I jumped at the chance to be leader."

"Why are you telling me this?" Comet asked.

"Don't know, maybe I'm stating to open up to you guys," Aria said as she took another sip of her drink. "Or maybe I'm just tired from all the noise that stupid alien is making next door to my room," she said, growing more angry.

"The more I looks back at all our battles, the more I realize just how amazing Flash was. More impressive then I was," Comet said.

"Don't sell yourselves short," a voice said. The two turned to see Shou standing in the doorway. "Flash works hard to get where he is and he still has a long road ahead of him. Just like you two, he has his own shortcomings. His lack of confidence prevents him from reaching his full potential. But he puts all his heart into overcoming all the obstacles before him. That's why he's still here training. You two can also get stronger if you put your minds to it," the dragon said as he made his way to his chair. Comet and Aria looked at each other, then to the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile Flash was still performing the dance movies in the multipurpose room. After hours of practice Mr. Pega stopped making him jump around and the two started to act as one. "Hey I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Flash said.

"Haha, I knew you had it in ya," Mr. Pega said happily.

After a few moments Flash stopped dancing and sat down by the wall. "Is it ok if we take a break?" Flash asked.

"Of course," Mr. Pega said. "Hey, while he have time to rest, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I mean it's only fair since you know my story."

Flash put on a small smile as he thought of what to say. "Well I'm a student, oh and I play guitar in a band who I should be practicing with right now. We have a gig coming up and I don't think the guys are too happy with me blowing off practice. That's why I need you off my chest, no offense."

"I'm more offended that you wouldn't want me on stage with you. With me as your front man your performance would be out of the world," Mr. Pega said.

Flash let out a laugh at that comment. "I can't do that. We all agreed to keep our identities a secret. And I think having you on my chest would be a dead give away."

"And why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well..." Flash was quiet for a moment. "The real reason I want to keep it a secret is cause there a girl I kinda really liked. It didn't work out but we're still friends. I'm just afraid that if she found out I was doing this, she would just think I was doing all this to win her over." He paused for a moment to think about what he just said.

 _"Flash, I can't believe you'd think I would be so shallow. That I would just jump into your arms cause you're some superhero. I thought you were better then that. I never want to see you again,"_ Flash's imaginary image of Twilight said.

 _"I thought you moved on from this. I'm very disappointed in you Flash,"_ An imaginary Sunset said.

"Calm down," said, snapping Flash out of his thoughts. "Sorry if it was too touchy of a subject."

"It's fine, even if she does find out, I'll still fight to protect everyone," Flash said.

"And you won't be alone," Comet's voice said. Flash turned to see Comet Tail and Aria standing at the door way. Flash smiled when he saw his teammates, and Comet smiled back.

"Now let's get back to training. After all, we all need to get stronger."

Flash got up and gave a hi-five to Comet as she passed him. He then looked back to see Aria, questioning her presence. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Aria just gave Flash her usual cold glare. "Just shut up before I change my mind, Lover Boy," she said. Flash didn't want to ruin the moment and just rolled with it. The music started up again and the three started to dance together. It took awhile but soon they were able to move in sync. As there training continued more of the Kyurangers joined them and started to breed the same results as the eight started to move as a single unit.

* * *

Morning came as the controlled citizens of Cloudsdale were in the middle of morning exercises lead by the Malstrum. Denvil was delighted to see his captives following his instructions to the letter. As the monster turned around he saw Flash, Comet, Aria, Sweet Leaf, and Time Turner walking towards him.

"Hey is it a good idea for use to be out in the open like this?" Sweet Leaf asked.

"Of course, I spent all night analyzing those collars. Anyone wearing them are like dolls. They're not aware of their actions or what happening around them," Time Turner said.

"Your rule over this town is over," Flash announced.

"And how are you going to stop me? The only thing coordinated about you is your colors," Denvil said.

"After all the practice we put in you better take that back," Aria said as she clenched her fist.

"Are you ready Flash?" Mr. Pega asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Flash said as he pulled out his Kyutama. "Cosmic Slide!" he yelled as he the image of a lion was completed. The others did the same with their Kyutama before placing them into the Saiza Blaster.

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!" they all yelled as they fired at the ground. Their constellations appeared before passing over the five, turning them into the Kyurangers. Red was still wearing the Pegasus armor over his battle suit.

"The Beast Star," Blue said as she swung his arms through the air. "Lupus Blue!"

"The Trick-star," the gold ranger said as he swung his arm through the air before giving a two-fingered salute. "Libra Gold!"

"The Stealth Star," Green said as she took a fighting pose. "Chameleon Green!"

"The Blade Star!" Yellow said as she cut through the air with her arms. "Dorado Yellow!"

"The Dancing Star!" Both Red and Mr. Pega announced at the same time. He performed a spin before pointing to the sky. "Pegasus Leo Red!"

"We're the stars of rebellion," Red said as he drew a circle in the air with his finger. "Uchuu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!" everyone yelled.

"Alright everyone, Lets..." Red started before he was cut off.

"...get this party started," Mr. Pega finished.

"You really think you can match up with my tactical genius," Denvil said as he swung his whip. "Execute formation 37!" he ordered. Both Indavers and humans lined up in five rows of three before running forward.

"Let's show him what our dancing can do," Red said.

When the Indavers got close, they swung their daggers simultaneously. The five all dodged the attack just as synchronized before delivering a few punches. As if it was a dance routine, the rangers slid back before performing an uppercut.

The citizens rushed at them, but the Rangers pushed them back. "We can't hurt the citizens. it's not their fault they're fighting," Green said.

"It's ok. Like I said I've spent all night studying those collars," Gold said. He then pulled out a stick looking device and pressed a button. In a second the collars around the citizens' necks deactivated and fell off.  
The people then regained consciousness. â€œWhat are we doing here? one of them asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," another one said as he saw that they were between the Kyurangers and Jark Matter forces. Seeing their situation, everyone scattered away from the battlefield.

"That's awesome," Blue said. Five of the Invaders came up behind the Rangers. They all prepared to attack, but the rangers all performed a kick to push the soldiers away. As the fight continued the enemy forces were quickly overwhelmed.

"No! How could you five outmatch my maneuvers!?" Denvil yelled in anger.

"It's because we weren't forced to fight together," Blue said as he turned to Red. "What's our next move, Leader?"

Red could sense the vote of confidence Blue was giving him from under his helmet. "You guys keep fighting. Me and will take out Denvil," the red ranger said as he assembled his sword. Blue nodded as he punched out another Indaver.

"It's time for this pegasus to take flight," said as Red jumped into the air. In the air, the wings on the armor began to glow before they grew into a larger set of white wings. This allowed the ranger to take flight.

"You can fly!?" Red asked.

"Of course I can fly," said. "I just didn't think you could handle it since you were about to blow chunks from just jumping around."

The ranger swooped down to perform a slash on Denvil. He repeated this again two more times before flying back to his team. "Alright guys let's show this guy what real teamwork looks like," Red said.

The other four Rangers nodded as they all pulled out their respective weapons and placed their Kyutama into the slots on them. Red pulled out the Pegasus Kyutama and placed it in the sword, which caused the blade to glow white.

 **"GALAXY!"**

"All-Star Pegasus Impact!" all five yelled as they all swung their weapons. The five individual attacks came together into one mighty attack.

"Impossible, a team like yours can't out-maneuver me," Denvil yelled in terror before that attack hit.

"Nice work Leader," Blue said as he gave Red a pat on the back.

"Thanks but I didn't really do anything special," Red replied.

"Don't sell yourself short Flash," Mr. Pega said. "There's more to being a leader then just giving orders. You were able to inspire the others to improve their coordination with the team. You truly have the spirit of a pegasus and are worthy to be this team's leader."

"Yeah, your hard work made us want to train too," Green added.

"Good show," Gold followed. He then turned to Yellow, who seem to remain cold to the rest of the group.

"That attack may have worked to wipe out my troops but not me," Denvil's voice said. The team all turned to see that the Malistrate was still standing, yet very damaged. "Even with my soldiers gone I will still fight on," he announced before leaping into the air. He flew up high into the Moraimar that was in the middle of town. After a moment the large tower transformed into its robot form.

"Looks like the job not done yet,â€ Red said as he pushed the Kyutama to the side.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

Flying in from the sky were the rangers' Voyagers. Giant Kyutama appeared around the rangers allowing them to pilot their ships. Once they were in, the rangers pushed their Kyutama to the side to activate the combination.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

The five ships quickly came together to form their giant robot. Blue and Yellow formed the arms while Gold and Green formed the legs.

 **"KYUREN-OH!"**

The Moraimar swung it's spear but Kyuren-Oh blocked with its sword. With the two robots locked, the Chameleon Voyager's mouth opened and its tongue snaked out. It quickly swung across the Moraimar's legs to force it back. Kyuren-Oh then got up to punch with the arm made from the wolf shaped ship.

"Flash, it's time for the grand finale," Mr. Pega said. Red nodded as he pulled out the pegasus Kyutama, placed it into his blaster, and pushed it back twice.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

The red Kyutama in Kyuren-Oh's chest changed from red to white before an energy construct of a horse head appeared on its chest. Wings made of energy appeared on the robot's back which allowed it to soar into the sky. Once it was airborne Kyuren-Oh performed a flip before performing a kick as it fell back to Earth. "Kyuren-Oh Pegasus Wing Brake!" the five rangers yelled. The entire robot started to glow white before its impact with the Moraimar and destroying it.

"Nice job team," Red said.

"It's all thanks to you leader," Blue replied.

"Good work Flash, _*yawn_ *," Mr. Pega said in a tired tone.

"What's wrong Mr. Pega?" Red asked.

Mr. Pega yawned again. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired. I've used a lot of energy helping you and your friends," Mr. Pega said.

"So does that mean you need to go back into the Kyutama?" Green asked through the cockpit's screen.

"Yes but I need to tell you something before I do," Mr. Pega said as he looked up at the rangers. "I just want to wish you good luck Flash. Good luck in leading your team and good luck with your performance tonight. I hope one day we could fight together again," the pegasus said. He let out one last yawn before he started to glow white. In a flash the armor turned into light and flew into the Kyutama.

No longer wearing the armor, Red held up the Kyutama for a moment. "Thanks for everything Mr. Pega," Red said in a somber tone.

* * *

After the battle, the town of Cloudsdale was freed and the Kyurangers went home. Flash met up with his bandmates Drum Roll and Ringo. Although Flash had to explain that things happened to him that were out of his control, they still werenâ€™t happy with how Flash just blew off their practise. After promising to buy them lunch for the next month, Drum Roll and Ringo forgave Flash and they managed get at an hour of practice in before their performance.

Once they got to the restaurant the Flash Drives performed their song for the owner, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties with dark orange skin and yellow hair. She wore a black leather vest with yellow shirt. She had a black tribal tattoo with a flower in the middle of it on her for arm.

Once the song finished, the owner pulled out a lollipop and put it in her mouth. "So, you guys think you can perform on my stage" she asked.

"Well um..." Flash started before he was interrupted.

"Don't answer, I can see your pretty stressed out about this," the owner said. "Your band has a long way to go. But you guys are only going to get better with practise. How about I start you guys playing every Tuesday and see where that goes?"

Flash turned to his bandmates, who gave him a smile that told him what they were thinking. "That would be great Miss?" Flash said.

"Call me Marigold," the owner said as she extended her hand. Flash crouched down on the stage to shake her hand. "Welcome aboard Young Blood."

The band all hi-fived at their new permanent gig.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8 birhday battle

"Alright girls, this plan needs be flawless," Twilight said. She along with Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Sunset, and Rainbow were gathered in the hallway. All of them wore serious faces as they talked.

"This whole thing is going down at Sugarcube Corner," Applejack said.

"Fluttershy and I spread the word out to everyone," Rainbow followed.

"And I got the entertainment covered," Sunset said with a smile.

Soon everyone's face had a smile on it as Twilight pulled out a checklist and pen. "Pinkie Pie will have the best birthday she has ever had," Twilight said as she started to check off items on the list. "We have the location, food, we invited all of our friends, entertainment."

"Looks like we have everything covered," Applejack said. "Now all we need to do is to distract Pinkie,"

"That should be easy. After all, despite her talent to remember everyone she meets' birthday, she can't seem to remember her own," Fluttershy said.

"So she won't be expecting it," Rarity added.

"That's even more of a reason we need to nail this party," Twilight said with a look of determination on her face. "Pinkie does so much for us and we owe it to her."

Meanwhile, Ditzy was off to the side looking for the six girls. "I really hope this is a good idea," she said to herself as she made her way to the girls. "Hi girls."

The six girls turned around to see there cross-eyed friend. "Oh hey Ditzy, what's up?" Sunset asked.

Ditzy looked at everyone nervously. "Well ya see, I have a friend who will be going to school here, and I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind showing her around."

All the girls looked at Ditzy with a smile. "Of course Ditzy, it will be no problem. Who is she?" Fluttershy asked.

"Eh-hem," a voice said to grab everyone's attention. The six girls looked behind Ditzy to see Aria leaning on the locker. "Hello ladies," Aria said with a sly grin.

"Aria!?" everyone but Twilight yelled in unison.

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Aria Blaze. She's one of the Sirens that tried to take over by pitting everything against each other," Sunset explained. "We still haven't forgiven them for that."

"Glad to see you again too, Sunburn," Aria said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't forget that we almost won."

"The key word being 'almost'," Rarity replied.

Rainbow ran right at Aria, grabbed her by the vest, and pinned her to the lockers. "What on earth do you think you're doing here?" Rainbow said with anger in her eyes.

"And where are the others you're always with?" Applejack followed.

Aria returned the glares Applejack and Rainbow gave her. "First off, I have no loyalty to Adagio, so I was free to leave them whenever I wanted," she said.

"So you just up and abandoned your friends like they were nothing," Rainbow replied, growing madder.

"Please, we weren't friends, we were sisters. Adagio was a total control freak and Sonata was an annoying idiot. The only reason I stayed was because our powers were stronger if the three of us were together. Now that our powers are gone I don't need be with them," Aria said.

Her words just made Rainbow clench her teeth in anger. "That's low. I'd think low lives like you Sirens had some kind of loyalty among you. But you're worse than that," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, calm down," Applejack said, but her words went on deaf ears. Rainbow quickly raised her fist, then started to throw it at Aria.

"No Rainbow Dash!" a voice yelled as Rainbow's arm was stopped mid-air. Rainbow tuned to see Ditzy holding her back. Ditzy was doing her best to try to be intimidating, but her mismatched eyes made it hard. "You can't do that. You'd be assaulting her unprovoked. You'd be acting worse than how she did," Ditzy said.

"Yeah, I didn't come here to fight, so get off me Skittles," Aria said. Rainbow just let out a grunt before letting go.

"Why are you defending her?" Applejack asked.

Ditzy let out a sigh of relief when Aria was no longer pinned to the lockers. "It's because I was the on who convinced her to come back to school," she said.

"Um, are you sure your not being tricked sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I know I'm not," Ditzy said in defense. Applejack looked into Ditzy's eyes and saw that she knew what she was saying. "She's not here to cause trouble, she's here to re-enroll to the school."

"Is it so hard to believe I just want to further my education?" Aria said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Everyone just looked at her, annoyed with her tone of voice.

"Personal vendettas aside, I think we may have the answer to our problem," Twilight said. Everyone now turned to Twilight in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"What if we have Pinkie be the one to show Aria around? That will give is time to set up the party," Twilight explained.

"And why would I help any of you? Especially after being attacked like that," Aria asked.

"Because it's a nice thing to do," Ditzy answered. Aria just looked back at her unamused. "Doing nice things will help you make friends."

Aria continued to show little interest in what Ditzy was saying. After a moment of thinking about it, a grin soon took over her face. "Ok I'll do it, but only if Skittles over there apologizes," she said as she pointed to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow only scowled at this demand. She didn't like the idea of Aria being at school in the first place, and now she was asking for an apology.

"The least you should do is say you're sorry," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow was surprised by what her best friend said. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I still haven't forgiven the Sirens for what they did, but you attacked her out of nowhere," Fluttershy said. Soon all of Rainbow's friends had the same look of disapproval in their eyes. Even Applejack joined in this.

"AJ, you too?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"I hate to say it, but you took it a bit too far when you were about to knock her lights out," Applejack said.

Rainbow just kept looking at her friends before turning to Aria. She clenched her fist as she struggled to get the words out. "I'm...sorry," Rainbow said as quickly as she could.

"See that wasn't so bad now wasn't it," Aria said in a patronizing tone. Rainbow continued to scowl while Aria's grin grew bigger. "So what is it you want me to do?"

* * *

On the ORION several of the Kyurangers were gathered. On the main screen was a replay of Scorpius Orange's battle with Jark Matter's assassins Ikagen and Madakko. As everyone studied the fight, Big Mac was sitting on the side, bandaged up. "This is not good, not good at all," Shou said in worry.

"Are these guys the replacements to Eriedrone?" Comet asked.

"No, much worse," Shou said as he gripped his cane with both hands. "They are Jark Matter's top assassins. They're strong enough to defeat an entire planet's military single-handedly. I've seen their power first hand only once. If anyone encounters them, I ask that you don't fight and just run."

"So how are we going to beat them?" Flash asked.

"I do not know, but whatever we do we need to do it quickly," Shou said as he turned to the others. "They won't stop till they have defeated all of us, and I fear for who will be caught in the crossfire."

"Got it, stay alert and stay away from those guys," Bulk said.

Shou turned back to the screen. "I do have a plan that just might help, but I'm afraid it will take a lot of time and research," he said.

Time Turner stood up with a smile. "Don't worry, whatever you need looking into, I'm your guy."

"We need to tell Aria, Ditzy and Sugarcoat about this," Comet followed.

"I'll go call Sugarcoat as soon as I can," Sweet Leaf said.

"And I'll go inform Aria and Ditzy," Flash said as he scratched his chin. "I hope they're doing alright on Aria's first day. And by "alright" I mean the cops haven't been called."

* * *

The school day soon ended and Pinkie Pie waited for her friends at the front of the school. For some reason she didn't see any of of them during the day. Unknown to her, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Aria, and Ditzy weren't far.

"Ok Aria, all you need to do is keep Pinkie busy until five o'clock. Then bring her to Sugarcube Corner," Rarity explained.

"And why can't one of you do this?" Aria asked, annoyed.

"Because we need to set up the party," Rainbow said as she crossed her arms.

"But why me?" Aria groaned.

"Because it's a nice thing to do and being nice is how you make friends," Ditzy said with a smile.

Aria rolled her eyes before she along with Rarity made their way to Pinkie. As they walked away Rainbow turned to Ditzy. "So how did you of all people get her to come back to school?" she asked.

* * *

 _Before school on the ORION_

"You need to help me Cross Eyes!" Aria yelled as she shook Ditzy back and forth.

"Ok Aria, but can you stop shaking me first?" Ditzy asked. When Aria soon stopped her violent shaking of her teammate, Ditzy's eyes were spinning. After blinking a few times her eyes were back to normal, looking in two different ways. "What do you need help with?"

"I..." Aria paused for a moment as she struggled to get the words out. "I want you to help me go back to school."

I big smile grew on Ditzy's face. "That's great Aria, but why this all of a sudden?"

"I can't take being in the floating tin can. That old guzzler won't shut up about stories I don't believe are real. Then the other weirdo's always doing some kind of weird experiment," Aria said as she grabbed Ditzy's shirt. "These guys are so annoying I'm so close to reenacting one of thaws sci-fi horror movies."

"Ok, I'll help you out and this will be nice. You won't have to hide all the time and make new friends," Ditzy said.

"Yeah yeah new friends and whatever, I need you to do one last favor. If anyone asks, you're the one that got me to go back. I don't need people thinking I've gone soft just cause I want to go back to their lame school," Aria said.

"Ok, ok I'll help you out," Ditzy said. "First thing we need to do is smooth things out with Sunset and the others. They have the most reasons not to like you."

Aria let out a loud sigh as she threw her head back. "If that's what it takes to get out of here then I'll do it," she said.

* * *

"Oh Pinkie Pie," Rarity said as she approached her friend.

"Hey Rarity," Pinkie said as turned around with a big smile as she heard her friend. However hen she turned around she saw Aria walking behind her friend. "Ah Rarity watch out, Aria Blaze is right behind you!" Pinkie yelled as she pulled out a hand full of confetti that was glowing pink. As soon as she threw it on the ground it exploded in a huge puff of pink smoke.

As the smoke cleared Rarity lowered the shield she put up to protect the two. "Pinkie, there's no need to overreact. Aria here will be coming back to school, and we were hoping you would help show her around," Rarity said.

"But isn't she out for revenge? If I remember she had the worst temper of the Sirens," Pinkie said as she looked over Aria.

"Jeez, not this song and dance again," Aria mumbled to herself.

"I assure you Pinkie, she is on the up and up," Rarity said as she pushed Aria forward. "At least that's what we've been told," she said under her breath.

Pinkie looked over Aria for a moment. "Hmm, ok I'll help," Pinkie said in her usual upbeat manner. She quickly grabbed Aria by the hand and started to lead her into the school. "Come on Rarity, we have a lot to cover."

"Um actually darling, I'm needed over at the store. It's kind of urgent, you see," Rarity said. Before Pinkie could say anything, Rarity was already leaving. Pinkie's mood got sadder as she saw her friend walk away.

"Hey, are we going to do this thing or what?" Aria asked.

Pinkie's face changed back to its usual cheery expression as she turned to Aria. "Of course, let's get this super Pinkie Pie tour on the road," she said as she grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her along.

As Pinkie and Aria left, Rarity rejoined with Rainbow and Ditzy. "Well that went better than I expected," Rarity said as she wiped her forehead.

"Yeah, and maybe being around Pinkie will soften Aria up a bit," Ditzy added with an optimistic smile.

Rainbow just crossed her arms as she leaned back onto a wall. "I still don't like this one bit," she said.

Rarity let out a sigh as she walked up to her friend. "Rainbow I feel the same way. What Aria and the Sirens did was unforgivable, but if she's willingly trying to turn over a new leaf, the least we can do is give her the benefit of the doubt," Rarity said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dimly lit room, a lone figure was sitting at a table. The table was covered in all kinds of food, cake, and wrapped presents. In the same room there was a large stack of presents topped with a cage with large cards inside. The figure was swinging his arms as he sang happily.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to..." the figure's song was soon interrupted as two lights near his head started to blink red and an alarm was sounded. "Oh boy, another birthday alarm. I can't wait to see what I get this time."

* * *

The tour of the school went quickly as Aria had already been shown around the first time she came to CHS. "And that concludes your all-inclusive tour of Canterlot High, any questions?" Pinkie asked as she turned to Aria with a smile.

"Not really," Aria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah well that's fine. Good thing we stopped here. I forgot a few things in my locker," Pinkie said as she made her way to a locker. As she started to dig through her locker Aria looked at her phone, only to see it was a quarter to four.

 _Jeez, this chick is almost as bad as Sonata_.Aria thought to herself. She had to keep stealing time, but not knowing what to do, she texted for help.

 _Aria: What do I do, we already finished the stupid tour._

 _Ditzy: Ask her about the clubs, they should still be a few going on right now. ;)_

 _Aria: Why should I? :(_

 _Ditzy: It will give the girls more than enough time to set up._

 _Aria: ..._

 _Ditzy: I have faith in you :D_

"Uh," Aria groaned before walking up to Pinkie. "So, Peppy, mind showing me some of the clubs?" she asked through a forced smile.

"Really!?" Pinkie said as she turned around in a flash. Aria just nodded as she had no clue what was going to happen next.

* * *

After Aria's experience with the school's clubs, she looked a bit worse for wear. [i] I swear everyone owes me for spending so much time with this crazy girl,[/i] Aria thought to herself.

Pinkie was happily skipping in front of her. "Come on Aria, after the fun filled day we had we could use a treat at Sugarcube Corner," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, fun," Aria groaned. [i] At least I don't need to make up something to get her there,[/i] she thought. As the two were walking down the street a loud noise was heard. The two looked up to see something fly through the sky, leaving a smoke trail.

The object soon landed to reveal it was some kind of mechanical life form. It's body was mostly gunmetal gray with yellow lines accenting it, with large soldier armor and purple bladesmounted on its wrists. It had a sideways mouth made up of metal teeth and four pillars surrounding its head on the monster's cylinder body. "Oh-ho-ho, so this is where that alarm came from," the monster said.

"What are you talking about ya goon?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, what kind of dastardly deed does Jark Matter have planned?" Pinkie added.

"My name is Toomi, I guess you can call me a hunter of sorts. And my prey is right here," the monster said before firing a laser from his head. Before the the girls could react, the lazer hit Pinkie, only for it to not have any visible effect. Pinkie's body started to glow briefly before a large pink, frilly card appeared above her with her name and the current date written on it. The card the flew to Toomi who placed the card behind his head, using the pillars to prompt it up.

Pinkie just stood there for a moment, not having a clue what just happened. "I don't know what that's all about but whatever you're doing, I'm going to stop it," Pinkie said as she pulled a hand full of glitter from her pocket to prepare to fight.

She threw the hand full of sparkling dust at the monster, causing an explosion. This took Toomi by surprise, so he didn't notice the energetic girl run at full speed towards him to perform a high kick. The monster swung his blades but Pinkie just dodged the attack. The monster then charged another lazer, this one looking more dangerous than the last one. Pinkie quickly jumped back before it fired. Instead of hitting the pink girl, it hit the ground which tore up the cement.

As much as Aria wanted Pinkie to take care of this monster herself, she couldn't risk her getting hurt. Maybe she could have let this fight continue if one of the other girls were with her, but at the moment it was only Aria and she couldn't transform with Pinkie jumping around. Rolling her eyes at what she was about to do, Aria pulled out a yellow Kyutama and spun the surface till the image of a ram was formed before placing it into her Saiza Blaster.

 **"ARIS KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA ATTACK!"**

"Hey!" Aria yelled, causing Pinkie to turn around. When she did, Aria pointed her blaster right into her face and pulled the trigger. Pinkie was greeted by a bright yellow flash. When the light cleared she quickly became drowsy with sheep circling her head before she eventually dropped down snoring.

"Well this is a strange turn of events," Toomi said, confused as to what was going on.

"Shut up!" Aria yelled as she slung Pinkie over her shoulder. "I really can't afford to have this one get broken," she said as she placed the sleeping Pinkie Pie to the side. Once she was safe, Aria pulled out her own Kyutama and placed in into her blaster.

 **"DORADO KYUTAMA!"**

 **"SAI ZA CHANGE!"**

"Star Change!" Aria said as she ran towards the monster. The Swordfish construct appeared as she ran through it to transform into her ranger form. With her Kyu slasher in hand, the yellow ranger unleashed a flurry of slashes. "Good thing I have a lot of pent up aggression today," Yellow said as she punched Toomi back.

"Lookie here, a Kyuranger. It really must be my birthday if you're here for me to capture," Toomi said. He then charged with his blades. Yellow held up her dagger to block the attack, but was forced back by the force behind the charge. "Any last words before I wrap you up for Don Armagon?"

"Tell him the party is canceled," Flash's voice said before several shots came out of nowhere to hit the monster. Turning around Toomi saw the Red, Black, Gold, and Silver Rangers coming on the scene.

"No one invited you." Toomi charged at the newly arrived Rangers, swinging his blades. Black managed to catch the monster's blades in each hand. With the monster restrained, Black performed a headbutt which sent him back a great deal. Gold and Silver ran in front of Black and fired their blasters at Toomi. Red jumped over the two and started to attack the monster with several punches. Yellow quickly ran up to kick the monster from behind.

"We should get rid of this guy now before he causing any more problems," Silver said as she pointed her blaster at the monster.

"I guess you have a point, even though I'd love to keep beating him up," Yellow said as she as well as the other Rangers pointed their blasters at the monster. Just before the Rangers pushed their Kyutama back for the final attack, several blasts of energy hit the Rangers.

"Haha, funny running into you jelly brains," a female voice said. Looking at their attachers, the Rangers saw Madakko and Ikagen walk in.

"It's those assassin guys," Black said as he helped his friends up.

"Bother, that's the last thing we need," Gold followed.

"Ah, so the orange one told you of us," Ikagen said before before he jumped into the air. He landed right in front of the Rangers before he swung his weapon and hit all five of them with the axe head. "Then you know we don't intend to leave empty handed."

"Oh thank you for coming. I don't know how long I was going to last," Toomi said. Madakko only responded with a glare. "Ok then, I got what I want, I'll just leave this to you then," Toomi said before the jets on his shoulders started up and he flew away.

"You know these guys?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, they attacked Big Mac the other day. Shou told us not to fight them," Red said.

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to that old wind bag," Yellow said as she got up with her Kyu Slasher. She ran full speed at Ikagen but was intersected by Madakko, the dagger clashing with the morning star.

"Jelly brain, do you really think you can take us down?" Madakko said as she pushed forward.

"You don't look too tough," Yellow said as she pushed back. "Hmm octopus, been a while since I've had that. I wonder if it tastes as good in this world as it is in mine."

"Big talk from a small fish," Ikagen's voice said. Madakko pushed Yellow back before swinger her mace, knocking the ranger back more.

"I think this is a great time to start taking Shou's advice and run," Gold said.

"Agreed," Silver followed.

"Well if we're running, I'm guessing we can't leave the pink girl," Yellow said as she pointed to a sleeping Pinkie on the sidelines.

"Pinkie is here?" Red asked as he saw his friend.

"I got her," Black said as he charged right towards Pinkie. He picked her up as fast as he could and returned to the group.  
"You don't have an inkling of a chance of surviving," Ikagen said as he aimed his rifle. Before the assassins could pull the trigger, Red pushed his Kyutama to the side.

 **"SAI ZA GO!"**

As the bullets flew toward the group, they were blocked by the Leo Voyager that quickly flew in front of the Rangers. When it flew off, the Rangers were gone. "Aww, those Jelly brains got away. Why can't they just stay and accept their fate?" Madakko said as she threw down her morning star.

"Don't worry, we have them on the ropes now. Them running only means that they fear our power," Ikagen said as he placed a hand on Madakko.

* * *

The Rangers got away from the battle and hid in the back roads of the town. Once the five Rangers knew they were safe, they sat Pinkie down and transformed back into their civilian form. Flash asked why Pinkie Pie was knocked out on the sidelines. Aria ended up explaining how her whole day had gone up to when the battle started.

"So you got talked into distracting Pinkie Pie so her friends could set up a surprise party?" Flash asked.

"Yeah," Aria confirmed as she crossed her arms. "Why did you even show up anyway?" she asked.

"Well I was actually going to look for you to tell you about those assassins. Before I left the ORION the sensors went off. It just so happens that you were there too," Flash answered.

"Well the fights over, now get out of here before she wakes up. The last thing I need is her asking questions," Aria said with a mean look.

"But-" Time Turner started before he was interrupted.

"I said get," Aria yelled as she pointed away.

The four looked at each other for a moment before they decided to just do what Aria said and leave. "I guess we'll see you at the party," Flash said as he looked back at the girls.

"Whatever," Aria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sugarcoat, do you mind helping me track that monster back on the ORION? I fear that beam that monster used on the pink haired girl may not be as harmless as we think," Time Turner said.

"I might as well do something productive," said Sugarcoat.

"Come on Sugarcoat," Bulk said as he put his arm around his teammate. "I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if you joined the party."

"I'll be fine, not much of a party person," Sugarcoat replied.

"Be happy Pinkie is knocked out while you say that or else she would have a party right here, right now," Flash said.

Aria picked up Pinkie by the shirt and started shaking her. "Wake up, we have things to do!" she yelled before Pinkie woke up in surprise.

"Ahhh, oh Aria, what happened? Where's the monster?" Pinkie asked as she looked around.

"The monster knocked you out and I carried you out of there," Aria answered. Pinkie looked at her questionably, which caused Aria to put her fake smile back on. "So didn't you say you want to go to the cafe or something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said as she sprung up and started to skip down the road with Aria falling behind.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner all of Pinkie's friends were setting up the party. The whole place was covered in pink decorations, from streamers to balloons to a large banner that said "Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie". There was food and drinks all arranged on a table, with a large cake acting as the centerpiece.

Applejack was carrying a few presents across the room before walking up to Sunset. "Hey Sunset, who did you get for the entertainment?" Applejack asked.

"Oh I got Trixie to do her performance for the party. I know Pinkie just loves that kind of stuff," Sunset answered. She then pointed to the corner where a blue skinned girl with silver hair was setting up some props. "She even said she'll give us a discount since we're giving her some exposure."

"Is today just full of people that have wronged us in the past?" Applejack said as she eyed Trixie from a distance.

"Oh come on, she's not so bad once you get to know her. Plus she apologized for what she did right after the battle of the bands," Sunset said.

"Since when did you get to know her?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"I don't tell you everything I do," Sunset responded with a sly grin.

"Come on girls, Pinkie will be here soon," Rainbow said as she finished mixing the punch.

Meanwhile Aria and Pinkie Pie were only a block away. As she walked Pinkie was on her phone, sending texts on rapid fire. "Jeez, not a single response. Usually someone would have at least send me an emoji or something," Pinkie said. Her face showing even more sadness than when she was waiting in front of the school.

"It's ok, things will work out," Aria said, not knowing what else to say. She never had to be supportive to anyone before, not even for her fellow Sirens. All she could do was repeat what Flash always said.

Once they crossed the road, Fluttershy saw them through the window and told the other girls to get ready. After a moment Pinkie opened the door to the cafe and everyone jumped out, but something was wrong. No one yelled "Surprise!". Not only that but after a second everyone realized something else was wrong. Glancing around the girls saw that the cafe was back to how it usually looked. Every ballon, banner, and plate of food had all disappeared into thin air. Even the cake was gone.

"Oh so this is where you've all been today," Pinkie said, being the most depressed she had been all day. Her hair, which had alway resembled cotton candy, had straightened out and lost all its bounciness. "If you guys didn't want to hang out with me all you had to do was say so."

"Pinkie, that's not true. We were just too busy with..." Sunset said but for some reason she couldn't get the last words out. Her mouth was moving but the words "your birthday Pinkie Pie" weren't coming out.

"You don't need to say you were busy. I understand," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie you really don't know it's..." Applejack said suffering the same problem of not being able to say the words.

"If you don't want to say it, that's fine," Pinkie said as she turned around.

"Pinkie Pie," Trixie said as she walked up to Pinkie. "It's clear that your friends seem to be failing to say the obvious to let me spell it out. It..." She started to yell and mouth the words "It's Your Birthday," but no noise came out. "... You Ditz!" Trixie finished with nothing between the two parts of her sentence.

"So you all think I'm a Ditz, well that's fine cause I never want to see any of you again," Pinkie said as she started to cry. She then charged out of the door in a hurry.

"What on earth happened to the party!?" Rainbow asked.

"I think the stranger thing is that we seem to have lost the ability to say Happy Birthday to Pinkie," Rarity said.

"Maybe cause it's not," Twilight said as she held up her phone. She showed her calendar and today's date had nothing on it where a happy flowered graphic once was. The girls all looked at their phones to see the same thing had happened.

"Just what is going on here?" Trixie said.

"I think I might know," Aria said. Everyone looked at her questionably. Rainbow was about to say something before Aria continued her thought. "We came across a monster and he hit Little Miss Preppy with a beam. It didn't look like it had an effect besides making a card with today's date on it. What if, and I honestly can't believe something like this could happen, that monster stole her birthday?"

"You're kidding right, why would a monster steal other people's birthdays?" Rainbow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't know, maybe he he's a big baby," Aria said. She looked at the girls, then she looked back to where Pinkie walked out before letting out a big sigh. "Listen, as much as I hate to admit it I kind owe her for how she treated me all day. So just leave getting her birthday back to me."

"And why should we trust something like that to you?" Rainbow said as she walked right up to Aria with an angry look in her eyes.

Aria returned the look before pushing Rainbow to the ground. "That's why," Aria said as she turned around and walked towards the door. "Now get started on that stupid party."

"Wait a minute," Sunset said as she grabbed Aria's hand to try and stop her. Once she made contact she stood still as her eyes glowed white.

"Get off me," Aria said as she pulled away and left the cafe.

"Who does she think she is, pushing you like that?" Rarity said as she helped Rainbow up.

"I think she's just showing her concern for Pinkie in her own way," Sunset said. "When I touched her right now, I saw that Pinkie actually got through to her. As much as she wants to hide it, she does have some kind of heart."

"Did you see how she's going to help Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I didn't," Sunset answered.

* * *

On the ORION Time Turner and Sugarcoat were hard at work sifting through data. Flash, Bulk, and Aria were all standing around the center table with a hologram of Toomi projected above it. Shou was observing the situation from his chair. "Hey, where are the others?" Aria asked.

"Big Mac is in recovery and Comet and Sweetleaf have schoolwork they need to do," Flash answered. "Ditzy said she wanted to find Pinkie after you called."

"Our teammate status aside, you were right Aria. This Toomi has stolen the birthdays of thousands of children all over the star systems," Sugarcoat said as she was holding a tablet. "It says here that once he takes them, he makes them his own."

"Then you get what happens to Pinkie's party," Flash said.

"We also located his hideout," Time Turner said. The hologram then changed to an image of an abandoned building with a Moraimar standing behind it.

"Alright then, we know where he is. Now let go beat the snot out of him," Bulk said.

"Not the best idea. We would be diving head first into enemy territory," Surgarcoat said as she typed something into her tablet. The hologram then showed a zoomed image with Indavers patrolling. "If our mission is to get Pinkie's birthday back, then we should focus on the card he took. Once we do that, we can focus on defeating him."

"After scanning the building I found a back entrance. Unfortunately even if we get in, we still need to worry about guards," Time Turner said as he brought up a diagram of the building.

"What if me and Bulk create a distraction?" Flash asked.

"That might work, if we're quick enough to get to the cards," Sugarcoat said.

"This is a splendid plan," Shou said as he stood up. "This plan shall be known as Operation: Birthday Battle."

"Ya know old man, you could help out with this," Aria said.

"If I just hand you the answers you will never learn," Shou replied.

"Quit trying to be cool. It's not working," Aria said as she walked to the door.

"Not... cool," Shou said as he clenched his chest as if he was hit. He then fell back on his chair with the other rangers following Aria to the door

* * *

Ditzy was running down the street looking for any sign of Pinkie. Pinkie wasn't responding to any of her texts. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When she looked up she saw Sunset. "Oh Ditzy, sorry," Sunset said as she helped her up. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Pinkie or Aria, cause at this point ether will be good."

"No, I'm looking for Pinkie too. I heard what happened to her," Ditzy said.

Sunset let out a smile. "Hm, that's why everyone likes you Ditzy. You always want to cheer everyone up no matter what," she said.

Ditzy showed her own smile after hearing Sunset's compliment. "Do you have any idea where she can be?" Ditzy asked.

"Maybe, there's one other place she loves going to for sweets," Sunset said as she started to run off. Ditzy soon followed, having a good idea where she was going.

* * *

In his dimly light room, Toomi was happily enjoying the food from the party ment for Pinkie Pie. He had just finished the snacks and was now on the cake. "My goodness this is the best cake I've ever had," Toomi said. After he finished a piece of cake he moved on to one of the presents. He opened the box to find a book titled "101 master cake recipes". "Darn it, why would I bother making a cake when I can just steal it from someone else?"

All of a sudden and alarm went off. A screen appeared with an image of Leo Red and Taurus Black walking down the road. "So the Kyurangers have decided to come to me. Now this is a present I'd actually welcome."

* * *

As the two Kyurangers walked down the road, a large amount of Indavers showed up in front of the building. "Hey Flash, you think we can give the others enough time to get the cards?" Black asked as he pulled out his axe.

"Of course. If those assassins didn't show up we would have beat this Toomi guy," Red said as he pulled out his sword.

"YEAH!" Black yelled as the two charged forward. The Indavers shot at them with their blasters, causing an explosion behind them. Black charged forward, swinging his axe as he went. The footsoldiers went flying after being hit with his powerful swings. One of the Indavers tried to attack with his dagger. Black dodged and kicked him out of the way.

Red blocked two attacks from the footsoldier with his sword before pushing them back. He slashed at them and sent the Indavors flying. "I hope the others are doing alright," Red said.

All of a sudden something rocketed out of the building. Toomi soon landed, ready to fight. "Ah Kyurangers, I was hoping to find you," the monster said.

"We were thinking the same thing," Red said as he pointed his sword at the monster. "We're going to beat you and return all the birthdays back to the people they belong too."

"Fat chance of that!" Toomi said.

Red and Black both started to attack the monster. Red swung his sword which Toomi blocked with his arm blades. Black tackled the monster before performing several attacks with his axe. Red then thrusted his at the monster to punch him back further. Before the Rangers could attack again, Toomi fired several blasts at the two. The two were knocked to the ground from being blindsided. "Come on bro, we can't let this guy show us up. YEAH!" Black said as he got back up and charged into another attack.

* * *

Yellow, Silver, and Gold had entered the building through an underground drainage pipe. The three moved through the building with very little trouble thanks to the destruction from their fellow Rangers. Gold had map displayed on the inside of his helmet's visor, so he took the lead.

Once the group got to the end of the hallway, Gold took a peek around the corner to see two Indavers guarding a door. "Looks like some guards decided to stay behind. We need to get past them without causing a ruckus," Gold said as he looked back to the two other Rangers.

"We got this," Yellow said as she looked over to Silver.

Silver nodded as she walked out into the open. She moved her fingers over her visor and the eyes of the cobra on her helmet flashed a bright light. Before the Indavers could react, they were instantly stunned. Yellow then quickly ran up to the foot soldiers and took them down. With the guards dealt with, Gold ran up to the door's control panel and used the computer in his helmet to hack it.

Once inside the group found the cage where the birthday cards were held on top a stack of presents. "We got them," Gold said as he took the cage.

"Now we need to regroup with the others," Silver said.

"Good, I hate how nice I've been throughout this whole thing. Gives me this weird feeling in my gut," Yellow said. Silver and Gold just looked at each other before deciding not to say a word.

* * *

Toomi fired another blast of energy at the Rangers, who blocked with their weapons. "Where's that confidence you were boasting about?" Toomi asked. Out of nowhere several blasts hit the monster.

"They were just buying us time," Silver said as the three other rangers ran out of the building.

"Hey, those cards are mine," Toomi said as he ran up to them.

"If you want them, you can have them you big baby," Yellow said as she grabbed the cage out of Gold's hands and threw it at the monster. The cage hit Toomi on the head and knocked him down. When the cage hit the ground it broke with all the cards being scattered.

When Toomi got back up he saw the cards begin to glow before they turned into light and flew off into the sky. "Noooooooo!" Toomi yelled as he put his hands on his head.

"Blimey, looks like the birthdays are going back to their rightful owners," Gold said.

* * *

Sunset and Ditzy soon came to a brightly colored restaurant. Once they walked through the doors they were greeted by 50s decor and Rockabilly music. There were waitresses dressed in cyan dresses and frilly aprons. "Sweet Snacks Cafe, I should have known," Ditzy said as she looked around.

Almost immediately they found Pinkie at the counter, sipping on what looked to be her sixth milkshake if the pile of glasses next to her was any indication. The two girls walked over to their downer friend. "Pinkie..." Sunset started.  
"I don't want to hear it," Pinkie interpreted as she spied on her milkshake.

"Pinkie, you know Sunset and the others wouldn't want to hurt you," Ditzy said.

"They why has everyone been avoiding me today for no reason?" Pinkie asked as she turned around on the swivel chair.

"Pinkie, I really can't believe you haven't realized it yet," Sunset started. Without anyone noticing a light phased through the ceiling and landed on Pinkie Pie. "It's your birthday."

"My birthday," Pinkie echoed before going silent. "ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Pinkie yelled out loud as she jumped up. Her hair immediately returning to its normal puffy form.

"Yes, that's what we've all been trying to say," Sunset said with a sigh of relief.

"Now it all makes sense. The beam that monster hit me with took my birthday away and prevented everyone from even saying it was my birthday. But now I got my birthday back thanks to the Kyurangers, I mean they are the only ones besides us that can handle those monsters. Haha, now I feel silly for getting mad at everyone," Pinkie said.

"That's exactly what happened," Ditzy said with a smile. "Now come on, we have a second party all set up for you."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Pinkie said as she ran out of the restaurant, Ditzy and Sunset right on her tail.

* * *

"The Super Star," Red yelled as he gave his thumbs up pose. "Leo Red!"

"The Trick-star," the Gold ranger said as he swung his arm through the air before giving a two fingered salute. "Libra Gold![/color]"

"The Ring Star," Black said as he pounded his fists together and raised them to the sky. "Taurus Black, YEAH!"

"The Silent Star," Silver said as she ran two fingers over her visor with one arm crossed. "Ophiuchus Silver."

"The Blade Star!" Yellow said as she cut through the air with her arms. "Dorado Yellow!"

"We're the Stars of Rebellion," Red said as he drew a circle in the air. "Uchuu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!"

Once they finished the roll call, the five held up their Kyuza Weapons. "Let's Rocket everyone!" Red said as he led the charge. All of the Rangers performed a slash with their weapons.

Yellow was the last to strike with a flurry of slashes with her dagger. "This is what you get for making me do something nice, you baby," she said before kicking the monster back. The other rangers then linked up next to Yellow before pushing the Kyutama back twice on their blasters. The power charged for a moment before they pulled the trigger.

 **"GALAXY!"**

"All-star crush!" they all yelled as five balls of energy flew through the air and hit the monster. Toomi was destroyed in a huge explosion.

"Good, that headache is over," Yellow said with a sigh of relief.

"We both know it's not," Silver followed.

The purple smoke started to form around the monster's remains. The monster was revived and soon started to grow to giant size. "Bow your heads!" the giant Toomi announced.

"Let's wrap this up, we have a party to get to," Red said. The five wasted no time in summoning their voyagers. Once they were in their vehicles they pushed their Kyutama to the side.

 **"SAI ZA DOCKING!"**

 **"KYUREN-OH!"**

The five voyagers came together to form KyurenOh, with Gold and Silver forming the legs while Black and Yellow formed the arms. Toomi swung his arms at the mech, but was caught between the horns of the Taurus voyager. KyurenOh then performed a slash with its sword arm.

"It's time to mix things up," Toomi said. Out of nowhere the monster transformed into a giant cream pie and flew right into the giant robot. Once it hit, the entire top section of KyurenOh was covered in whipped cream.

"What the heck, who fights like this?" Yellow exclaimed.

"Can anyone see?" Red asked since he couldn't see through the front window.

"I can," Gold said.

"Me too," Silver followed.

"Then you two are going to need to finish it," Red said as he held up his Saiza Blaster. The five Rangers then pushed their Kyutama back twice.

 **"SUPER GALAXY!"**

KyurenOh jumped high into the air. The legs deployed the silver snake head and gold disks from the voyager. The two then jetted out and alternated in attack at they hammered at the monster. In one last kicking motion KyurenOh delivered the finishing blow.

"Finally!" Yellow said in relief. "That guy was such a pain."

"Now Pinkie can have her birthday," Black said as he raised his arm.

* * *

By the time Aria, Flash, and Bulk got to Sugarcube Corner the party was already in full swing. The girls managed to recreate the party exactly. "Hey, 'bout time you showed up," Applejack said as she as she came up to Bulk and Flash. The farm girl just glared at Aria.

"Hey where's Pinkie? We have a gift for her," Flash asked.

"Did somebody my name!?" Pinkie yelled as she popped up behind the boys and wrapped her arms around the two's shoulders. "And did I here you guys say you got me a present?"

"Well we didn't get it. It was Twilight. One of the Kyurangers got it back from the monster and gave it to us," Bulk said. He then pulled out a warped box and gave it to Pinkie.

Pinkie ripped through the wrapping to find the book "101 Master Cake Recipes" in it. "Oh my goodness, Twilight how on Earth did you get this?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh I have my ways," Twilight said as she came up to the group.

"Oh thank you," Pinkie said as she brought Twilight in for a hug.

Meanwhile at the snack table, Rainbow Dash just stared wide eyed at a large platter of food. On the platter was a selection of raw fish including tuna, salmon, and yellow tail. Sunset and Rarity soon came up from behind. "What, are you going to stare at that sashimi all day?" Sunset asked.

"I don't blame her for staring, just look at it. The colors, the smell, the precision of the cuts. It's a work of art," Rarity said as she took a closer look. She then picked up a piece of tuna and ate it. "Mmh, even the taste is divine."

Sunset and Rainbow followed and had a similar reaction. "Wow, this is even better than what the guys at work can make," Sunset said.

"Glad you like it. It was actually fun making," Aria said as she walked past the girls.

"Wait, you made this," Rainbow said in surprise.

Pinkie then showed up between her friends. "Yeah, back at school Aria asked about the clubs. I took her to the cooking club and turns out she has some skill with a knife." Pinkie said as she thought back to the school.

* * *

 _Earlier at the school_

"So this is the cooking club. Everyone loves it cause there's always something everyone loves about cooking," Pinkie said as she showed Aria the kitchen. "So what's your favorite food?"

"I don't know. Back in Equestria I loved eating fish," Aria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmm, have you ever had sushi?" Pinkie asked.

"Sushi?" Aria asked.

* * *

"Once I explained what sushi was, she took to it like a pro. I'm surprised the school has high quality fish just laying around, " Pinkie finished explaining.

"Oh man, I can't believe you can make something taste so good," Rainbow said as she took another piece. "Um, I guess I owe you a real apology since you gave us this," she said with a sincere look on her face.

"Eh, it's fine as long as you're not going to attack me again," Aria said. The two shook hands and made up as everyone continued to enjoy Pinkie's birthday party.


End file.
